11 Kisses and I
by ilalang18
Summary: "Kau harus mencium 11 member EXO dan mencatat skill meraka dalam berciuman"/"APA?"/"lo ga peka banget sih soo"/"kebaikanmu yang lama-lama membunuhku"/"dio milik gue"/Apa jadinya bila klien SM bernama mawar minta dio untuk mencatat siapa yg paling pandai dlm berciuman? lalu akankah ada cinlok? gmn nasib dio skrg?/kyungsooxeveryone/kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo/ukedio
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare?

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Namja bermata bulat yang sedang duduk itu hanya tersenyum manis memandang seorang pria berparas tampan dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum balik kepadanya. Mereka secara tak sadar telah melakukan kontes ' _siapa-yang-punya-senyuman-paling-menawan_ ' selama kurang lebih err...15 menit?

"Jadi, bagaimana Do kyungsoo?" untuk menit ke 20, akhirnya si pria tampan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Bukan karena dia takut kalah dari namja manis dihadapannya, oh tidak, dia merasa takut kalau lama-lama tersenyum mukanya yang menawan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya terlihat seperti om-om mesum, bukan karena takut kalah.

"Hahaha..." namja manis yang kita ketahui biasa dipanggil Dio, yang menyandang predikat uke termanis seantero exo planet (ngakunya sih dia lebih mainly dari Luhan), tertawa secara engga elit. Ketawanya ngalahin stiker line Syahrini yang kalo dipencet ada efek soundnya gitu-_-

"Oke oke, aku tau hyung punya bakat ngelawak. Mungkin sekarang hyung bisa ikutan training bareng smrookies dan daftarin diri jadi host di Weekly Idol" lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum sarkatis setelah acara tertawanya, sebenernya sih yang dikatakan manager hyung sebelumnya ga lucu sama sekali- tapi apa aja jadilah biar dia cepet pulang.

Si manager mengkrucutkan bibirnya so imut, kali ini dia kalah dalam kontes yang dia bikin sendiri... mana dia ngerasa di hina sama artisnya sendiri lagi (emang iya'-') "Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda Kyungsoo chagi~" Tapi kemudian kembali menyeringai. Dio begidik, managernya ga mungkin serius kan tentang...

"Kau harus mencium 11 member Exo dan mencatat skill meraka dalam berciuman"

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu kenyataan memukul dio dengan manis

"APA!?"

Dan mimpi buruknya pun dimulai...

.

.

.

 **11 kisses and I**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightmare?**

 **Pairing: everyonexkyungsoo (kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo susoo taosoo laysoo minsoo chensoo )**

 **Rated: T...terserah author :D**

 **Disclamaired: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: comedy,fluff, romance.**

 **Warning! EYD ga baku, bahasa gawl wkwk, emot bertebaran, humor garing. This is boyxboy fic so if u dont like the story feel free to press the back button** **Juseyo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Teriakan falseto Dio sukses membuat burung-burung disekitar gedung latihan SM ngacir, buru-buru menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sekarang Dio sedang berdiri dengan matanya melotot O_O kearah manager, menjadikannya lebih terlihat seperti burung hantu sekarang. Manager Exo yang bernama Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, sangat terhibur dengan reaksi namja mungil itu. _'Ha, rasakan. Ini untuk ngetawain gue dan ngalahin gue dalam kontes senyum, hahaha'_ sahut inner Kyuhyun.

"Hyung lo masih ngelawak kan!?"

"Sayangnya, kali ini gue lagi gamau nunjukin bakat terpendam gue" hoek, Dio pengen muntah. "Dan yah, ini tugas langsung dari Lee Sooman Sangjanim. Seperti yang udah aku katakan barusan, seorang fangirl dengan latar belakang terpandang (tajir maksudnye) -panggil saja namanya mawar- ingin mengetahui seberapa hebat member Exo dalam berciuman. Mawar meminta langsung kepada Sangjanim tercinta kita dan menawarkan balasan yang well worth it lah" jelas Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, matanya berbinar mengingat nominal yang bakal dia terima karena ikut serta dalam permintaan Mawar. "Dan Mawar secara khusus meminta kau yang menjadi penilainya"- atau _korbannya._

Dio cengo, Kyuhyun nyeruput teh manisnya santai, kursi yang didudukin dio udah nyium lantai dengan mesra, mang mus sang office boy SM yang mirip afgan itu masih nyapu depan kantor sambil denger lagu debutnya yaitu ice cream cake, dan suara line stiker syahrini yang bersuara 'gamau ah~' milik Kyuhyun bunyi menandakan ada line masuk.

Sepertinya suara line tersebut menyuarakan kisaran hati Dio saat ini...

Dio kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya "Gila, Gila, GILA! Ini gila hyung! Lo ga berpikir gue bakal ngelakuin itu kan?! Dan kenapa harus gue!" cerca dio ga nyante. Serius deh, ini masih di bumi kan? Masa dia disuruh civokin satu-satu anggotanya? Orang gila mana yang bakal request hal ga senonoh itu? Oke, dio akui ada beberapa fangirl yang ga waras, tapi ga gini juga kali-_- dan terlebh lagi, diantara semua member, kenapa harus dia?! Kan bisa aja si Mawar minta Baekhyun atau Luhan yang udah jelas-jelas suka kek ginian plus mereka lebih imut dari dia.

Kyuhyun yang selesai minum tehnya yang dilama-lamain itu cuma berdehem merespon tanggapan dari namja manis tersebut. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, ini adalah permintaan langsung dari klien super penting yang punya kekuasaan di Korea, dan dengan ringan hati, kalau lo gamau lakuin ini..." nada bicara Kyuhyun dingin seketika, suhu di kantor itu sekarang menjadi sedingin ekspresi sehun saat kehabisan stok bubble tea, Dio mulai memegang bahunya yang mulai merinding. "...Bukan Cuma karier lo, tapi semua member Exo bahkan artis SM lainnya kariernya bakal terancam" dengan itu dia meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya dan menatap lekat mata dio. "dan kalo lo tanya kenapa harus elo yang dipilih, gue juga gatau alasan pastinya, tapi yang jelas diantara bias si mawar adalah kesebelas member Exo minus elo jadi dia pengen tau seberapa pandai mereka atau lo adalah biasnya jadi dia percaya sama apa yang lo nilai"

"Ta..tapi gue namja hyung...gimana kalo fans pada tau? Bukannya tugas ini lebih pas kalo yeoja yang melakukannya?" bela Dio dengan pelan rada takut sama aura disekitarnya, takut-takut kalo menagernya ngamuk, tapi dia masih belum mau nyerah ternyata, kekeke~

Ekspresi sang manager berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dio bayangkan "Aku senang kau bertanya darling~" hoek. Dio ingin muntah untuk yang kedua kalinya, mungkin sekarang dia harus mempertimbangkan membawa ember kemana-mana saat berhadapan dengan manager set- maksudnya manager angel tersebut. "Tenang otak ku yang jenius sudah memikirnya. Kalau kau ketahuan sedang berciuman, fans pasti akan menanggapi itu sebagai bagian dari skinship. Tidak akan ada yang curiga" Kyuhyun diam sesaat dan melanjutkan lagi "Justru aku khawatir jika yeoja yang melakukannya, kau pikir berapa banyak hujatan yang akan diterima sang yeoja kalau-kalau ketahuan dia sedang berciuman dengan member Exo? Terlebih lagi skandal-skandal yang akan muncul dan wartawan gila yang akan menyudutkan kita? hmm?" Kyuhyun menyelidik dengan tatapan intimidasi ke arah Dio.

Sang objek yang di tatap hanya menciut di tempat, tidak bisa membalas lebih jauh lagi. Damn!

"Bagaimana Do kyungsoo? Masih ada masalah?" senyum angelic kyuhyun muncul

 _'_ _Otak lo tuh bermasalah!'_ jawab dio dalam hati, gila lo mana berani dia ngomong gitu langsung ke Kyuhyun. "Ba...baiklah hyung...aku akan melakukannya.." dan dengan itu dio mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa muda dan kewarasannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih cerah lagi (atau lebih menyeringai lagi?) "Nah itu yang ingin aku dengar dari artis profesionalku!" jawab Kyuhyun terdengar terlalu _kesenengan_. "Dan kau bisa memulai ini kapan saja dan tidak ada batasan waktu"

"Iye iye serah lo dah, gue mau balik latihan lagi" ucap dio pasrah. Cape dia men nanya mulu dengan ngebela-belain dirinya sendiri tapi tetep aja hasilnya ga bisa kabur dari kutukan ini. Dio berjalan ke arah pintu dan hendak memutar kenopnya

"Ohiya satu lagi chagi, ini tugas super rahasia. Member yang lain tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini~"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, dio membanting pintu dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk membawa ember kalau besok ke kantor kyuhyun. Bukan mau muntah, tapi untuk dilemparkan ke kepala sang manager.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo~ Haaa gimana alurnya? terlalu maksa? terlalu dikit? Terlalu cepet? Garing? Wkwk ini adalah fic pertama ila yang terinspirasi dari kakairu, ada yang pernah baca juga? ^^ tp jelaslah ini bakal beda~ mohon kritik dan saran dari para sunbae sekalian di kotak ripiuw (intinya modus minta review) krn ila baru dalam hal membuat fanfic (klo bacanya sih udah master._.) dan baru dalam fandom kpop terutama eksoh kekeke~ Now would you mind click the review section juseyo? :D


	2. Chapter 2: First kiss

Previously on the last chapter:

 _"_ _Kau harus mencium 11 member Exo dan mencatat skill meraka dalam berciuman"_

 _"_ _...Bukan Cuma karier lo, tapi semua member Exo bahkan artis SM lainnya kariernya bakal terancam"_

 _"_ _Ta..tapi gue namja hyung...gimana kalo fans pada tau? Bukannya tugas ini lebih pas kalo yeoja yang melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _Ba...baiklah hyung...aku akan melakukannya.." dan dengan itu dio mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa muda dan urat malunya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **11 kisses and I**

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Kiss**

 **Pairing; everyonexkyungsoo (kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo susoo taosoo laysoo minsoo chensoo )**

 **Rated: T...terserah author :P**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: comedy, humor, fluff, romance.**

 **Warning! EYD ga baku, typo, bahasa gawl, emot bertebaran, humor garing, and more importanly its a boyxboy fic, if u dont like feel free to click the back button :)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Awan gelap disertai dengan air hujan dan petir yang mengluduk-gluduk (?) hinggap di kepala dio sekarang, anehnya awan itu hanya mengikuti dio saja sepanjang dia berjalan, keadaan yang berbeda sekali dengan suasana di luar yang cerah ceria. Lihat saja mang mus, masih lanjutin joget-joget nari _something_ -nya super junior dengan lincah, sampe ga sadar ada seonggok manusia yang lewat di depannya dengan aura mistis. Dio berjalan lemas menuju ruang latihan yang berada di lantai 2 gedung SM, tak sedikit dia nabrak orang-orang disana atau mendapat tatapan aneh dengan mimik muka ' _buset, napa bisa ada awan berjalan di gedung?'_ . Setelah kembali dari kantor epil manager dio mulai memikirkan cara dan tutorial tercepat untuk mati muda dengan cara yang elegan nan berkelas.

 _'_ _Hmm mungkin nyari vampire_ _ganteng eh_ _cantik, buat nyuruh dia gigit gue terus masukin ke coffin kayak di pilem-pilem tuilit itu ide yang bagus juga. Kan keren ntar orang-orang pada nemuin gue mati ganteng di peti khukhu"_ karena sungguh, dio lebih memilih jadi percobaannya einstein dan mati dengan terhormat daripada dia menghantam bibir member lain dan mati karena malu.

Masih dengan awan di kepalanya, dio sampe ke ruang latihan yang dia dan member lainnya pakai sebelum pergi ke tempat bersarang sang epil-kantor kyuhyun- tadi, dio memandang ke arah ruangnya dan...ternyata ruangannya kosong melompong pemirsah! Dio makin bete deh, udah dapet kutukan, ada awan yang ngikutin dia, dan sekarang dia ketinggalan latihan sama member lain lagi.

Lagian, ngapain sih ni awan ngikutin dio mulu? Naksir bukan?

Dio's pov

Gue menghamparkan badan gue ke lantai latihan dengan cukup keras, mau mastiin ini mimpi atau bukan. Kan kalo ga sakit katanya ini mimpi bro, cuma mimpi, cuma mimpi... hahaha ...mimpi kan?

BRUK

"Aww! Aww... oppo saki tau! Dasar lantai pabbo!" Punggung gue bertemu dengan lantai dengan alunan suara yang merdu, mengiringi gue yang sekarang terlentang dilantai sambil mengumpat ke lantai. well gue ga butuh backsound lantai untuk sekarang. (itu salah lu sendiri kali soo-_-)

Gue masih ga percaya sama kutukan yang bakal gue jalanin saat ini, saolohh bayangin coy nyiumin 11 member eksoh! Member exo. Sebelas orang. Ciuman. Oh tidak, 3 kata itu akan menjadi bencana bila dipertemukan dan itu bukan kombinasi kata terbagus yang pernah gue denger. Heck! Bagus aja kagak-_- mungkin kalo gue yeoja atau exo-l yang dapet tugas ini, pasti gue bakal jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan punya _modus_ buat rasain kissu dari cowo-cowo ganteng (ew, gue males ngakuinnya ) tapi helooww gue namja normal keleus, 110% normal. Gue masih suka liatin cewe-cewe girlband imut yang lagi meliuk-liukan badannya daripada nyiumin temen-temen gue! Ga peduli seberapa ganteng, bening, mainly (dan seksehya) mereka.

Terus orang sinting mana yang bakal ngasih kutukan ini ke biasnya sendiri (semua fangirl bakal gitu ko soo) lalu ngebuat biasnya mati muda karena stress? Tunggu...siapa lagi namanya tadi? Anggrek? Tulip? dandelion? Tuh nama orang udah macem narasumber yang suka ada di acara let naig sow aja. Atau emang itu orangnya? Yang suka terlibat prostitusi atau yang jadi penyanyi dangdut yang plus-plus itu? Ah bodo amat ah, yang jelas si melati (atau sapalah namaya) kayaknya punya masalah dengan otak sarafnya.

Haaah, gue menghembuskan nafas untuk yang ke 365 kalinya sejak keluar dari kantor manager. gue natap kertas yang ada di tangan gue sekarang (yang gue colong dari mang mus pas dia lagi joget) gue mulai nulis nama-nama member exo sambil mikirin stategi tercanggih dan mutahir untuk cipok mereka tanpa dapet tinju gratis di muka.

Kris

The Cold City Guy. Dia adalah definisi sebenrnya dari freak. Untung aja ganteng, pinter ngerap ma tinggi. Kalo kagak udah cuma bongkahan daging yang idup-_- ganteng sih tapi somplak banget nih cowo ;_; lalu gimana caranya gue bisa nyium kris kalo dengan jinjit aja gue masih belum sejajar sama bibirnya? #plak

Luhan

Deer Lu Han. Haa menipu banget nih orang. Cowo rusa imut dari China, muka boleh bening nan geulis tapi hatinya weidiih mainly. Gue udah punya firasat dari awal ketemu cowo cantik ini kalo dia bukan cowo biasa, ada sesuatu dari dalam diri luhan yang entahlah...berbeda? karena tiap kali liat dia marah, gue selalu rasain hawa ga enak dari luhan-hyung. Brrr seketika gue merinding

Suho

Sang angel sekaligus eomma Exo. Hmm, suho hyung orangnya baik banget, suka neraktirnya apa aja sama ngebeliin sembako-sembako warga exo. Tapi sebaik-baiknya dia, kalau gue nyium dia ntar gue di depak dari Exo ga yah? Terus dia kan kaya banget, kalo ntar dia nyuruh orang buat ngasingin gue ke pulau antah-berantah gimana? kalo dia gamau traktir gue lagi apa jadinya nachos keju gratisan gue?! (jadi yang lo pikirin makanannya yah soo-_-)

Tao

Baby maknae Exo M. Cowo dengan wajah paling serius dah gue ga ngerti. Wajah? Okelah ganteng. Skill? Wuih gausah ditanya lagi dia Wushu master men, kalo lagi marah kita nyenggol dikit langsung dibacok. Stylenya? koleksi Guccinya ngalahin tugas akhir sekolah pas mau liburan men. Pokoknya udah namja binggo deh si Tao ini, tapi sayangnya...dia penakut._. penakut pake b-a-n-g-e-t, pas ke rumah hantu aja masa dia yang tereak paling kenceng coba. Terlebih lagi apa-apaan itu, minta ditemenin shower bareng member lain? Semua tentang tao dan keberadaanya di muka bumi ini bener-bener engga singkron.

Xiumin

Big Brother Exo. Umin hyung 11 12 nih sama luhan. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manis sama pipinya yang tembeb, kalo yang pertama kali liat xiumin hyung pasti ga nyangka kalo umurnya dah setengah dari umur ahjussi ._. wait, hyung kan paling kuat di Exo? Dan gue disuruh nyium dia aaarrghh kalo pulang gue tinggal nama gimana?!

Chanyeol

Happy Virus Exo. Tiang Namsan berjalan yang selalu, gue ulangi lagi SELALU punya 1001 cara buat mempermalukan gue dimanapun dan kapanpun. Udah mana dia selalu sengaja berdiri samping gue biar gue keliatan makin pendek, ngatain gue hobit,paling berisik lagi-_- Temen sejiwa baekhyun dalam skinship, kode-kodean mulu di instagram ma doi. Kalo si baekhyun yang dapet ini tugas pasti menang banyak. Ta...tapi, kalo mereka beneran saling suka dan gue ketauan nyium semenya...gue bakal diapain ma si bebek ?!

Lay

Healing Unicorn Exo. Sekarang gue bener-bener merasa jadi manusia paling jahat di dunia, lay baik banget tau orangnya. Gue bakal menodai kepolasan lay kalo tiba-tiba minta ciuman dari dia._. dia juga partner gue dalam masak, pasti nanti bakal awkward banget masak bareng dia lagi kalau sampe gue bisa nyium dia...

Chen

Hahaha...pasti lo bercanda kan? He is the king of troll for God shake! Gue bakal jadi bulan-bulanan Chen kalo berhasil nyium dia (bukan berati gue ngarep bakal berhasil lho) untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang...seumur hidup? Yep, gue bener-bener bakal nyiapin peti mati setelah ini.

Baekhyun

Udah cukup Chanyeol dan Chen yang bakal gue cium dari beagle line, ga usah tambah-tambah si cabe lagi plis. Cerewet kayak bebek. Kalau Chanyeol yang suka malu-maluin gue, yang bertugas jailin gue adalah si bebek ini. Ga pernah ngebiarin hidup gue tenang. Udah kayak Tom and Jerry kita, tapi jelaslah gue yang jadi Jerrynya karena pada akhirnya gue yang selalu menang hahaha.

Kai

Dancing Machine Exo. Mungkin cuma dia yang bakal mudah untuk di cium. Dia dongsaeng ke sayangan gue lho jadi mungkin yah MUNGKIN di saat dia shock karena gue cium, gue tinggal bilang kalau itu bagian dari rasa sayang hyung ke dongsaengnya! Dan mana berani dia marahin hyung cakepnya ini, Yeah im such a genius khukhukhu~

Sehun

Aegyo Maknae. Dari semua member Exo gue bener-bener paling ga mau nyium dia. Kenapa gue merasa dia benci sama gue gitu yah? Setiap gue tanya mukanya selalu datar kayak triplek, terus dia engga pernah ketawa atau bercanda di hadapan gue selalu aja ke member lain. Bukannya pengen diperhatiin atau gimana yah tapi aneh aja rasanya kalo dia deket sama semua member tapi giliran ke gue dia dingin banget...ah sudahlah malah syukur, mungkin gue nyium dia atau engga juga ga bakal ngaruh ini ke sifatnya dia terhadap gue.

BLUSH

Kenapa gue buat daftar gininan? Berati gue udah setuju buat ngambil ciuman dari mereka dong? Yaa ampuun ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin muka gue panas. Demi apapun gue belum pernah ciuman di bibir sekalipun seumur hidup gue bro, lalu gue harus merelakan keperawan bibir gue sekarang ;_; dan itu karena request sialan dari si teratai! Mana harus di catat skillnya berapa lagi?! Lo pikir gue mau ciuman sampe kayak gimana ha? Arrghh

Author's Pov

Krek...

 _'_ _MAK JODOHIN DIO MAK JODOHIN! BIAR BISA KABUR DARI MIMPI BURUK INI!'_ teriak dio dalam hati sambil guling-gulingan di lantai, saking sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dia engga sadar kalau pintu ruang latihan sudah terbuka cukup lama.

Di depan pintu terlihat namja ganteng nan imut sedang memperhatikannya dengan khidmat sejak tadi. Bingung dengan kelakuan anggota membernya, dia pun mengendap pelan-pelan ke arah dio yang sekarang lagi memunggunginya dan...

"Dor"

"HUAA HANTU!"

Dio yang merasa bahunya di pegang secara tiba-tiba langsung meloncat ke sudut dinding ruang latihan tersebut dengan mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang menjadi lebih kencang karena efek dikagetkan tadi sambil menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan tajam.

"BAEK LO MAU BIKIN GUE JANTUNGAN!"

Si lawan bicara hanya tertawa renyah mendapat respon yang cukup menarik dari salah satu member di hadapannya.

"Abisnya lo lucu soo, guling-guling di lantai kayak cacing kepanasan" Baekhyun jawab dengan entengnya. "Apa sih bek ga lucu tau ga" "Woahh santai bro, lagi pms yah?" canda baekhyun sambil merhatiin pantat dio, kali aja bocor. "Namja mana mungkin pms pinter!" ketus dio, sumpah ini baekhyun gimana bisa lulus sd sih? "Abisnya lo lebih manis dari yeoja sih" oke baekhyun itu jawaban salah yang keluar dari mulutmu. "Ga ada hubungannya bek dan jangan panggil gue manis!" dio masih kesel sambil ngumpat-ngumpat mantra buat nyihir baekhyun jadi bebek beneran. Eh tapi ko dio rada ngeblush gitu?

"Lo ngapain masih di sini bek? Terus mana bocah-bocah lain?" dio mencoba ngalihin pembicaraan, merasa mantra yang tadi udah cukup buat ngerubah baekhyun jadi bebek nanti malam.

"Ini kan ruang latihan soo gue bebas dong ngapain aja kesini" ('ngapain aja' maksudnya apa yah?) dio manggut-manggut ga ngerti. "Lagian lu kenapa pas mau mulai latihan tadi malah pergi? Anak-anak udah pada selesai latihannya, sekarang lagi ada di Dorm"

Deg! "a...anu gue dipanggil buat ke kantor manager hyung tadi..." jawab dio sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ga mungkin kan dio bilang habis dapet job buat nyobain bibir membernya satu-satu. Pengen sih dia ngomong gitu biar pekerjaannya lebih mudah, tapi ah sudahlah~

Bukannya mengiyakan baekhyun malah berjalan mendekati dio yang sekarang duduk terpojok di sudut ruangan latihan, setelah dekat dengan si korban baekhyun jongkok didepannya dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan dio.

"Ada urusan apa ke sana?" baekhyun tanya curiga, jarang sekali kyuhyun meminta salah satu membernya untuk menghadap langsung. Biasanya juga rame-rame. "Kalian engga ngapa-ngapain kan?" mulai nada menyelidik baekhyun keluar. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si bebek dio malah makin gugup, sejak kapan posisi mereka jadi sedekat ini?

"En..eng..engga ko bek, Cu...Cuma nanyain kabar anak-anak gimana haha..." Sial. dio merasa benar-benar terpojokan dengan pertanyaan dan posisi baekhyun saat ini, semoga baekhyun ga sadar dengan getaran di suaranya.

Tapi sayangnya doa dio tak dikabulkan "Benarkah begitu?" baekhyun memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke dio. "Apakah kau tidak berbohong, kyungsoo?" bisiknya pelan tepat di depan telinga dio, suarannya terdengar sedikit errr mendesah?

Anjrit. Anjrit.

"Anu..." tangan baekhyun kini sudah mengunci dio disisi kanan dan kiri tembok, dio sama sekali tidak bisa kabur. _'adoh si bebek kerasukan apaan sih'_ umpat dio dalam hati, posisi mereka sekarang bisa membuat orang yang melihat salah paham dengan baekhyun yang seperti mengurung dio saat ini. Eh bentar deh, posisi sugestif? Di ruang latihan? Berduaan saja? Salah paham? Aha! Itu semua alasan yang bagus buat ngelaksanain tugas si mawar (akhirnya dio inget nama kliennya dengan benar). Kapan lagi dapet kesempatan berduaan sama baekhyun di ruang latihan yang sepi? Kalau pada akhirnya baekhyun marah-marah gara-gara di cipok dio tinggal bilang aja kalau yang memulai ini semua adalah baekhyun karena dia ngedeketin sama mojokin dio, iyakan?

 _'Ya gusti cobaan apalagi ini. Apa gue serius bakal nyium temen sendiri demi job sialan ini? mau ditaro dimana muka gue nanti? baekhyun bakal mukul gue dengan gaya apaan yah? ko gue jadi panas ngeliat baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini?'_ namja yang terhimpit oleh tembok dan temannya masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. _'Ah sabodo teuing sama muka gue!'_ dio telah membulatkan tekadnya _'Now or Never'_

Baekhyun yang bingung dengan dio tingkah dio yang cuma diem seribu bahasa dengan muka pucat mulai khawatir, dia ngangkat tangan kanannya ke dahi dio "Oi, lo ga apa-apa soo-"

"Maaf baekhyun, jangan salah paham" Dio mendekatkan wajahnya ke baekhyun dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chu~

 _'_ _hiks selamat tinggal ciuman pertama'_

 _._

 _._

BIBIR

BAEKHYUN

NEMPEL

CIUMAN

ASDFGHJKL

Tik tok tik tok tik

 _'_ _Oke 5 detik sudah berlalu, gue udah siap mati sekarang'_

Tapi di saat dio hendak melepaskan bibirnya dia merasakan ada dorongan kuat di bagian tengkuk leher dan pinggangnya, memaksa untuk memperdalam ciuman. Oh tangan baekhyun ternyata.

Ha?! Tangan Baekhyun?! O_O

Dio kleyengan.

Baekhyun makin menekankan bibir dan badannya, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk leluasa merasakan bibir cherry namja di depannya. Sesekali menghisap lalu menggigit bibir bawah dio.

 _'_ _SIAGA 6 SIAGA 6'_ alarm dalam kepala dio berbunyi, ada lampu warna merah sedang bersinar di otaknya menandakan keadaan sudah sangat berbahaya! Ini bukan reaksi yang dio harapkan SAMA SEKALI.

Dengan segenap sisa kekuatan dan _kewarasan_ yang dio miliki, dia ngedorong keras (keras bagi dio tapi bagi baekhyun kayak tiupan angin) dada baekhyun sampai bibir mereka lepas. Dio ngos-ngosan depan baekhyun sedangkan namja satu lagi cuma merhatiin tanpa ngerasa sesak sedikitpun setelah sesi ciuman mereka tadi.

"Ternyata lo belok yah soo?" seringai baekhyun cukup mengerikan. "En...engga! tadi tuh cuma kecelakaan! Iya, Kecelakaan! Gue ga sengaja nabrak bibir lu pas mau berdiri!' yeah alasan yang bagus Do Kyungsoo-_- dio merutuki dirinya sendiri atas jawaban yang ga masuk akal itu. "Oh ya? Terus kenapa muka lu merah gitu?" baekhyun merhatiin tiap inci wajah dio yang blushnya udah menjalar sampai telinga-telinga. "Tapi engga apa-apa sih, berarti selama ini usaha gue ga sia-sia" senyum baekhyun manis.

 _'_ _Usaha? Maksudnya apa? Dia punya pekerjaan selain di Exo gitu? '_ dio benar-benar _clueless_ dengan pernyataan baekhyun barusan.

"Pokoknya yang barusan ga sengaja! Minggir gue mau pergi!" berontak dio mencoba untuk terdengar _normal_ setelah kehilangan keperawanan bibirnya barusan. (Ckck sayangnya tidak ada yang namanya normal dalam hidupmu kyungsoo-yah~)

"Eits enak aja main pergi tanpa tanggung jawab" baekhyun memegang tangan dio dengan kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya ke dinding (lagi) agar si empu ga bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua, baby soo?"

"AKH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AHAHHAHA MAAF YANG BIASNYA UDAH GUE NISTAKAN TADI! Suer gue bingung mau nulis apa tentang pendapat dio terhadap member2 eksoh yang lain -" gimana first kissunya dio diambil bacon tadi? Ada yang baeksoo shipper? Gue ngeblush parah pas nulis adegan kissunya tau, serasa gue juga yang rasain masa-_- hot ga? Wkwk bagi yg ga kuat iman pause dulu bacanya sampe adegan sebelum kissuu #telatwoy. Oiya alur humornya gimana? Maksa ga? Karena ini genre utamanya humor, ila usahakan sebisa mungkin ada humor di setiap chapienya dan sesuai dengan (semoga) alur cerita bakal ila perbanyak romance2nya dan cerita dari masing-masing couple #upsspoiler semoga selera humor saya dapat tersampaikan kepada hati pemirsah sekalian yah :')

Cuap-cuap Author o_o

Hoshikasa: yap namanya juga epil manager khukhu~ si mawar adalah perwakilan dari fujoshi2 eksoh l wkwk. Thanks for review:D

taeyeon sister: haha biar bibir dio makin seksi dong~ wuah makasih :')~

Hikari Asami: si kyung diem2 juga sbenernya semangat banget lho bisa modus wkwk. Thanks for review:D

Lee Shikuni: wah kyk memecomic gtu yah (?) #sudahkudagu. Apa itu ngalor-ngidol Shi-san? Wkwk krn kyuhyun yg jd managernya dia tidak akan melepaskan dio begitu saja~ insyaallah tetep nulis ko~ Thanks for review:D

Mifta712161: Makasih chingu :')) nasibnya maunya gimana hayo? Wkwk

taufikunn9: nah itu dia! Harusnya gausah nolak yah dio ntar juga minta lebih /ga gitu/ thanks for review:D

Dyonichan: wah iyadong~ dio juga harus setuju /maksa/ thanks for review:D

Ellaelysia: sudah dilanjut moga suka~ thanks for review:D

EkaOkta3424: gue malah suka dio terbully /dijitak/ sudah lanjut semoga suka~ thanks for review:D

Kyungie: ila juga suka ko :P thanks for review:D

ViraaHee, Im Magnae dan LuBaekShipper: sudah lanjut~ thanks for review:D

Guest: haha masa sih?, wah hati2 gila beneran ntar /engga/ thanks for review:D

kanato-desu: oh tentu bisa dong apalagi klo mawar yg minta~ wkwk ntar makin seksi bibir dio. thanks for review:D

Makasiiih banyak buat yang udah ripiuww ahh gue seneng banget dapet respon positip dari chingu2 sekalian :D sbenernya gue lagi sedih gegara sbmptn ga keterima hiks #curhat dan review kalian menghibur gundah hatiku :") /lebay/ jangan jadi silent reader juseyo T_T semakin kalian ksh pendapat dan ripiuw makin cepet aku update dan dapet ide buat nulis #maksalagi..

Last words, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3: Box

Previously on the last chapter

 _"Dor"_

 _"HUAA HANTU!"_

 _"Kalian engga ngapa-ngapain kan?"_

 _"Maaf baekhyun, jangan salah paham"_

 _"Siap untuk ronde kedua, baby soo?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **11 kisses and I**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Box**

 **Pairing: everyonexkyungsoo (kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo susoo taosoo laysoo minsoo chensoo )**

 **Rated: T...terserah author :P**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: comedy, humor, fluff, romance.**

 **Warning! EYD ga baku, typo, bahasa gawl, emot bertebaran, humor garing, and more importanly its a boyxboy fic, if u dont like feel free to click the back button :)**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Author's pov

"AKH!"

Suara teriakan dan hentakan pintu yang terbuka di ruangan latihan menggangu konsentrasi dua namja yang hendak melanjutkan 'aktivitas' mereka. Sebenernya yang pengen lanjut cuma baekhyun aja sih, liat aja si dio udah memandang dengan berbinar-binar ke pahlawan tampan nan atletis yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Siapakah namja tampan itu?

"MANG MUS~" teriak dio bahagia ke arah sang idola barunya itu yang lagi berdiri depan pintu. ' _yaampun mang mus gagah banget T_T'_ diem-diem dio fanboying'in mang mus karena atas jasa dan usahanya (padahal cuma buka pintu doang soo) dia bisa terselamatkan dari baekhyun yang hendak menerkamnya. _'cih menggangu saja!'_ beda dengan dio kayaknya bacon ga seneng sama tamunya, karena kaget dengan suara teriakan baekhyun ga sengaja ngelepasin genggaman tangannya di dio. _'tuh office boy ngapain sih asal dateng tanpa undangan, mana pake megang sapu lidi segala lagi. acara 'makan' gue jadi ke ganggu, mubazir kan'_ ingatkan dia untuk motong gaji mang mus nanti(lo pikir lo siapa bek)

Si penggangu cuma mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali "Oh ada mas dyo ma mas bekhon to, mang mus kira udah ndak ada orang jadi mang mus pengen latian ekting kaya yang di tipi-tipi koriya ituloh mas" mulai deh logat jawa mang mus keluar "Tapi kayaknya kalian masih latian piye to? Yowes mang mus pergi aj-"

"Engga! Engga! Mang mus udah nyelamatin keperawa- eh! Maksudnya kita udah selesai! Iyakan bek?" tangan dio nyikut baekhyun pake tenaga kuli."Owch! pelan-pelan baby" saat baekhyun hendak megang tangan dio, dio buru-buru lari secepat kilat ke arah pintu keluar, ga lupa cipika-cipiki sama sujud syukur dulu sama mang mus. Baekhyun bengong _'aish tuh bocah, padahal kesenangan yang sebenarnya baru aja dimulai'_ nyesel baekhyun ngeliat kepergian dio. Yang di cipika-cipiki cuma cengo ngeliat dio pergi kayak orang dikejar rentenir _'ternyata mas dyo bisa lari sekenceng itu to, wah kalo gitu bisa bantuin mang mus bersihin kolam ikan lohan depan sm dong ya"_ rencananya mang mus mau nyuruh anak-anak eksoh buat piket sebelum bobo malem (wah sadis juga si mang mus). _'Gue ko ga di cipika-cipiki sih soo T_T '_ curhat bebek lagi, masih ga rela ga dapet cipika-cipiki (ga tau diri kalo dia udah lebih tadi)

"Ngomong-ngomong" baekhyun tiba-tiba ngomong saat dirasa mangsanya udah susah buat dikejar "Mang mus ga pegel dari tadi berdiri ngeliatin kita ciuman ?"

.

.

.

BZZZH BZZZH

Daun-daun yang semula nempel di pohon berlahan jatuh saat namja putih itu lari-lari ngelewatin mereka dengan kecepatan cahaya. Keren kan kecepatan cahaya? Orang di jalan mah ngeliatnya kayak orang kerasukan. _'hosh hosh ternyata gue bisa lari kayak gitu, kemana aja gue pas tes olahraga sekolah?"_ dio udah berhenti depan pintu dorm sambil ngos-ngosan. Iyalah, jarak gedung latihan SM sama dorm udah kayak 5 keliling lapangan gelora bung karno coy. Dio bela-belain lari kayak gitu soalnya pikirannya masih ngeblank karena ciuman tadi.

Eh? Ciuman?

' _ANJIIIR CIUMAN PERTAMA GUE SAMA NAMJA!"_ tangan dio mulai ngacak-ngacak rambutnya brutal saat inget alesan dia lari. Untung aja daerah sekitar dorm sepi, kalo kagak orang yang lewat udah ngira dia lagi nyari kutu. _'...dan sama si bebek lagi.."_ blush. Muka dio udah semerah kepiting rebus. Amsyong, gimana sekarang dia ketemu sama si baekhyun tanpa nginget kejadian tadi? Dio mulai berharap bumi akan melahapnya idup-idup detik ini juga. Hmm "Namja sama namja...ciuman..."gumam dio ke diri sendiri, terus seketika inget hal sakral _'Wait...wait...gue pernah liat di drama korea kalo dua orang ciuman besoknya langsung punya anak... ja-jang.. jangan bilang kalo gue bakal..._

 _HAMIL?!"_

Kalo baekhyun sama dio punya anak, yang hamil siapa yah?

"arggghh gue gamau punya anak dulu" dio sekarang jongkok depan pintu, awan yang sejak awal ngikutin dia terus ngilang gegara ada bacon sekarang muncul lagi, masih mau nemenin katanya. "ka..kalo gue sama bebek...yang pasti hamil baekhyun kan? Secara dia yang ngedorong dan ngedalemin ciumannya? Dia juga sering nyabe! Itu artinya dia kan yang bakal hamil? IYAKAN?!" Sekali lagi mari bersyukur karena ga ada orang di sana dan untungnya gumaman dio kayak orang lagi kumur-kumur. "ta...tapi... yang mulai itu semua gue..." walaupun sendirian sekarang, dio ngerasa kalo alam semesta sedang menertawakan nasibnya.

Doh dio sekarang yang ga lulus TK siapa sih

"Hyung"

' _Gue ga siap jadi Appa'_

"Hyung"

' _Gimana_ _caranya gue kasih makan anak gue kalo gue masih labil gini'_

"Hyung"

' _Gimana kalo anak gue tau kalo gue ngelakuin nganu-nya di ruang latihan?!'_

"HYUNG"

"E..eh iya?"

Dio mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas.

Sial, itu orang yang dia benci.

"Ooh ada sehunnie, abis dari mana?" berdiri dari jongkoknya dio langsung bertanya ke salah satu membernya, bukankah latihan sudah selesai dari tadi? "beli bubble tea" Oh, dio ga sadar sehun lagi nyeruput minumannye. _'Great. Dia pasti mikir kalo gue bodoh'_ "beli dimana?" dio masih mencoba mempunyai percakapan normal dengan cowo ini. "di tempat biasa" sebenernya dio males banget "Rasa apa hun?" "chocho" singkat, padat, dan terdengar menjengkelkan jawaban sehun di telinga dio "Enak yah?" buset, dio nanya mulu udah kayak pembantu baru-_- tapi sepertinya si sehun lagi gamau ladenin hyung-nya "Iya. udah yah hyung gue mau masuk. Capek dari tadi nunggu hyung yang ngalangin pintu" Doar. seperti ada pisau yang menusuk jantung dio ampe ke ulu hati (?) "Oh iya hyung" kepala sehun nengok ke belakang sebelum masuk pintu "kalo berencana bolos latihan bilang dari awal, jangan membuat yang lain terganggu. Merepotkan saja" Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa perasaan, itulah sehun di hadapan , pintu dorm pun tertutup lagi dengan sedikit hempasan. Lebih seperti tamparan untuk dio.

Hening...

Ada suara gunung meletus

"KALO BUKAN MAKNAE LO UDAH GUE SUNAT LAGI OH SEHUN!" yap, dio yakin sekarang pita suaranya akan habis karena tereak mulu. Bodo amat si sehun mau denger atau kagak. Bayangain broh lu udah mencoba bicara baik-baik sama orang yang paling lo benci eh dia malah nyuekin dan nyindir lo? Apalagi orang itu lebih muda dari lo? _'kalo membunuh ga dosa lu udah gue cincang-cincang terus ceburin ke danau toba deuh'_ satansoo is back! _'durhaka! si sehun durhaka ke hyungnya sendiri!_ ' tangis hati dio rada hiperbola.

Masih dengan pikirannya untuk balas dendam ke si maknae pake racun yang di masukin ke sarapannya besok pagi, akhirnya dio masuk ke dorm setelah lama nyuekin itu pintu.

DUGH

"Wuaaah!"

Entah karena karma telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat ke sehun atau nasibnya emang lagi sial hari itu, dio ga sengaja nabrak kotak besar yang ada dihadapannya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara nyaring.

"Awas jatoh!" terdengar suara dari arah ruang tamu, sengaja telat ngomongnya.

"Telat bolot! Udah jatoh!" sewot dio ke arah suara tersebut. Oh pantesan, si raja troll ternyata. Why am i not suprise? _'Kenapa hari_ _ini semua orang pada ngebetein sich T_T"_

"Hyung gapapa?" ada tangan kekar yang terulur ke depan muka dio sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dio ngeliat si pemilik tangan "Hueee kai emang yang terbaik!" tanpa rasa malu dio langsung ngalungin lengannya ke leher namja tan itu, ckck sampe lupa tadi dia lagi kesakitan._. ' _setidaknya ada seseorang yang ga berencana ngahancurin hidup gue'_ pikirnya. Kai malu-malu membalas pelukan tersebut sambil sesekali mengelus punggung dio, mencoba menenangkan hyung kesayangannya itu. Mereka sampe ga sadar akan beberapa pasang mata yang ngeliatin mereka dengan tajam. Atau cuma dio aja yang ga nyadar?

Cie. Ada yang modus.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" suho dateng dari dapur pake celemek pink renda-renda bareng Lay. Lagi kursus masak ceritanya. Ekspresinya mengeras saat melihat pemandangan naas di depannya.

Luhan yang dari tadi diem ngeliat kaisoo moment cuma mendengus. "Tau tuh, ada yang keenakan" lirik luhan ke kaisoo yang masih bermesraan dimatanya. Lama amat sih pelukannya? Mana dia tadi keduluan si item pas mau nolong dio. Bethe.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat hyung" Kai senyum _so_ polos, mempererat pelukannya ke dio. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang beda jauh ma kulit dakinya.

Eleuh eleuh.

"Udah kali pegang-pegangnya" kris tanpa babibu melepas pelukan kai ke dio dengan cukup keras terus mandang kai macem singa yang ketemu musuh. "Apa?" nada datar terdengar dari si kai, wah nantangin dia. Bzzzz ada kilatan cahaya yang datang dari para member menuju kai disertai gludug-gludug yang dateng dari awan dio (ho'oh masih awan yang ituloh). Suasana ruang tamu sekarang udah kayak mo perang dunia ketiga pemirsah.

"Ini lagi pada ngapain dah? Ko awan gue jadi ke kalian?" omegat dio jadi yang lu pikirin awannye-_-

Xiumin yang tadi ngintip di balik kamarnya keluar "Udah-udah sekarang dio udah di sini jadi kita bisa buka kotaknya" hanya dengan satu s _tatment_ dari big bro eksoh anak-anak yang udah pegang pistol-pistolan air ma topeng monyet langsung mengurungkan niatnya. _'Ini masih belum berakhir!'_ mereka menyatakan perang secara bersamaan, minus dio.

"Ko nungguin gue?" tunjuk dio ke dirinya sendiri sambil miringin kepalanya. _'Omooo kyeopta!_ ' si dio ga sadar udah diliat dengan tatapan serigala dari member-member exo (kecuali si bebek yang masih sibuk nyabe) yang sekarang udah pada kumpul di ruang tengah ngelilingin itu kotak.

"Gini soo, tadi ada yang nganterin paket ke dorm tapi tanpa nulis ini buat siapa terus yang lain juga kaga pada kenal sama nama pengirimnya, jadi yah daripada menimbulkan fitnes- eh fitnah maksudnya mending kita buka bareng-bareng" ucap luhan yang mati-matian menahan hasratnya buat ga nyerang dio di kamarnya gegara ngeliat tingkah dio yang bisa bikin diabetes."Eh tapi nunggu baekhyun dulu ga?" muka dio ngeblush pas tao nyebut nama korban pertamanya, ini tidak luput dari mata bocah-bocah disana hoho. "Gausah kali yah, dia bilang tadi kalo paket ini bukan punya dia dan terserah mau kita apain" chen jawab nginget-nginget perkataan baekhyun sebelum dia pergi.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita buka!"

SREEETTT

DUSH

Hmm?

Lakban yang nutupin kotak gede itu terbuka, semua anggota exo pada ngebuletin matanya pas liat isinya.

"AYAM GORENG!"

"KIMCHI!"

"COKLATTT!"

Tenang, isinya bukan ayam goreng rasa kimchi coklat ko cuma beberapa makanan yang dikemas _sangat mewah_ dan banyak untuk ukuran makanan biasa. ga kebayang kan ekspresi member exo pas tau kalo itu makanan, secara mereka selalu laper.

"Eh tunggu!" sergah suho sebelum yang lain terjun bebas makanannya "kalian ga ngerasa aneh tiba-tiba ada yang ngirim kita makanan sebanyak ini?" "Tapi hyung ini udah lewat jam malam, tukang pos ga akan sembarangan ngirim paket langsung ke dorm kalo itu bukan orang dalem yang ngirim" kata chanyeol lebih ke dia ga rela kalo ga dapet makanan itu "Coba liat kadarluasa sama komposisinya" saik, si lay selalu siapa siaga dalam hal apapun.

Mereka coba liat plastik dari bungkus ayamnya dulu. " 'Ayam Sabana yahudh' komposisi: Ayam, tepung terigu, bumbu rempah rempah, kasih sayang, dan blabla" Hoek, mereka keselek bagian ngebaca 'kasih sayang' nih penjual lagi kesambet apaan yah. "coba kkamjong makan duluan" chen ngejadiin kai kelinci percobaan "Ish ko gua!" "Lo kan chicken maniac, kalo lo ntar keracunan apalagi kita ntar" si chen meuni ga ada perasaan gitu ngomongnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya kai langsung makan juga tuh ciken.

"GILA PECAH RASANYA" muncrat kai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu saking enaknya tuh ayam

Ew jorok. tapi karena member yang lain belum pada makan dan merasa kalo si item belum terkapar (yang menandakan kalo makanan itu ga beracun) mereka langsung hantam tuh makanan kayak orang yang habis mengkhianati jadwal dietnya.

"Emhh syoo lowh gwak muakann" chanyeol ikut-ikutan muncrat juga di tengah makannya, hujan lokal pun terjadi dimana-mana. Dio natep jijay "Ogah ah ga napsu" dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Bukan ga napsu gara-gara liat member pada makan macem kucing kelaparan, tapi karena pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh seseorang sejak tadi.

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

The next day

Dio's pov

"Hmmp" gue buka mata pelan-pelan mencoba menyamakan dengan cahaya sekitar. Gelap, kayaknya ini masih jam 6an deh. Tumben suho hyung ga ngebangunin? ohiya sekarang kan hari minggu dan ga ada jadwal sama sekali. Hmm badan gue ko serasa rada berat gitu ye? Apa berat badan gue naik? Ah tapi kayaknya cuma susah di gerakin bukan tambar melar.

"euhh hyungg..."

Suara apaan?

Ko rada-rada gimana gitu...

Gue langsung melotot ngerasain ada udara panas di sekitar leher gue, gue kelabakan ngeliat sumber dari suara. Itu bangKai! Ngapain dia di kasur gue sambil meluk gue gini?! Gue sih ga keberatan, udah biasa malah tapi nafas sama suaranya ituloooh bikin gue merinding!

"Kai-yaah ban..bangun, gue ga bisa naf..nafas.." lirih gue, mending kalo dia meluknya pelan-pelan nah ini udah kayak koala nemplok di pohon.

"Ssstt hyung...panas.." hembusan kai menerpa leher gue lagi, iyaya ko tiba-tiba panas gini? Masih pagi ini kan. Si kai makin majuin kepalanya di leher gue terus...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cup~

HA?!

KAI NYIUM LEHER GUAAA

Mampoz

Lama lagi

Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu-

"euhmm...k..kai...berenti..." Anjayyy gue jijik sama suara gue sendiri, geli siah. Gue berontak ga nyaman, Ini kai salah minum obat atau gimana siih? Gue mukul-mukul kepalanya, berusaha lepasin kepala dia dari leher gue. Eh bukannya ngelepasin ni si item malah gigit leher gue.

Sakit tauu dasar bocah T_T

Krauk krauk Sshh

BLUSH

Ad..aduh...

Ini harus berhenti sebelum leher gue abis

DUGH

Kesel gue si kai gigitin leher gue mulu, dikata gue permen apa. Jadi gue nendang perut dia keras sampe dia jatuh ke lantai, maafin hyungmu yang cakep ini kai abisnya lo ngeselin. Gue natep si kai di bawah lantai, aduh kayaknya gue nendangnya terlalu keras deh.

Kai ngusap-ngusap pantatnya yang nyium lantai sambil natep gue berkaca-kaca "sakit hyung..." noooo jangaaaan aegyo depan gue engga kuat makk masih pagi ini, gelap-gelapan, ga ada jadwal dan ada bau vanila ulalala~~

Stop. Bau vanila? Perasaan di dorm ga ada yang pake parfum vanila? Gue megang leher gue yang baru dicium kai terus nyium baunya, natep kai terus ngendus-ngendus di sekitarnya.

Yes, this is definitely vanilla. Tapi, dari mana?

Gue lirik kai yang masih natep gue dengan tatapan minta di kasihanin, yah semacam puppy-eyes gitu. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap kai pagi ini,biasanya dia cuma suka meluk gue kalo malem terus besok paginya pasti udah bangun duluan dan satu lagi yang janggal, dia ga pernah pake parfum vanilla. Itu terlalu manis buat dia. Well dia udah manis sih tanpa wewangian.

Gue mikir apaan tadi-_-

"Lo diem disini" Perintah gue ke si kai, pokoknya pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini. Gue keluar kamar ga lupa buat ngunci pintu. Berabe kalo kai mulai gigit-gigit gue lagi, bisa berubah jadi vampir juga nih.

Etdah

Ini ruang tamu apa korban kapal titanic.

Gue ngeliat keadaan ruang tamu yang udah banyak sisa makanan dan manusia-manusia laknat yang terkapar ga jelas gitu. Ada chanyeol, sehun, luhan, kris sama tao lagi tidur bertumpuk-tumpuk kayak bolu lapis surabaya. Gue melangkahkan kaki ngelewatin mereka mencoba buat ga nginjek (kalo kena takut kelewatan nginjeknya). Di hadapan gue sekarang udah ada kotak besar isi makanan tadi malem, emang cuma ini satu-satunya barang yang gue curigai. Gue ngendus-ngendus lagi dah kayak anjing pelacak aja gue-_- dan perasaan gue bener, setiap makanan disini kalo di cium baik-baik ada aroma vanila-vanilanya gitu.

Jangan bilang kalo semua makanan ini ada drugsnya? Drugs apa yang bikin orang keleyeran kayak si kai tadi? Apotik? Aprosik? Aprod-

SRETT

BUGH

Hadoh udah langganan amat yah gue jatoh dari kemarin, gue natap apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang tadi megang bahu terus jatohin gue. Kepala gue mendongkak, sejak kapan gue ditindihin? eh ada si kris lagi liatin gue dengan tatapan aneh, mulutnya rada kebuka sambil ngos-ngosan. Abis lari marathon kali yah dia?

"D...dio...gue kenapa..." mana gue tau pea, baru aja dateng udah main nyosor aja lu. "gue pe..pengen..." Oh tidak tidaak si naga mulai lepasin kancing atas piyama gue- sreet "...itu"

Apa

ITU MAKSUDNYA?!

TAPI KRIS GANTENG BANGET DARI SINI

salvok

Merasa sensus bahaya gue kembali muncul gue pukul muka kris pake sikut gue yang legendaris ini. oh kenapa kekuatan gue cuma sikut-menyikut orang ye? Gue langsung ngacir ke dapur pas denger kris kesakitan. Bodo amatz.

Ampun deh. Member yang biasa normal aja udah sedeng, apalagi yang dipengaruhi sama obat? Mati aja. Gue bongkar-bongkar kulkas dapur, semoga ada sesuatu yang bisa gue pake buat ngembaliin mereka semula. Coba gue liat ada apa aja disini mayonais, saos, kopi, kecap, teh hijau- Aha! Ini dia yang gue butuhkan! Gue pernah belajar di kelas kalo teh hijau bisa ngilangin efek mabok.

Asik. Ga sia-sia gue belajar pake kurikulum 2013.

Gue megang itu botol teh hijau dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, ini satu-satunya harapan gue coy. Di ruang tamu satu-persatu member eksoh udah pada bangun. Gulp, medan perang udah depan mata dan para musuh telah siaga. Gue lirik botol itu lagi bentar lalu ke member eksoh. Gue siap, hidup atau mati.

*Skip*

Author's pov

Dengan beberapa suara piring dan perabotan yang pecah serta hantaman dari sikut dio, dio berhasil melumpuhkan member exo buat nelen teh hijau secara sadar ga sadar. Jangan tanya gimana caranya dio nyekokin teh hijau ke mereka, yang jelas suasana dorm exo lah yang jadi jawabannya. Kalo tadi kayak korban kapal titanic, sekarang kayak titanic pas udah masuk museum.

Kalo diliat dari tumpukan gunung manusia yang udah dio atur yang udah aman itu ada kai, hunhan, chenmin, kristao...hmm ko belum selusin yah? Dio bingung. Dia udah ngelilingin dorm tapi kenapa masih ada yang kurang, asaan dorm ga gede-gede amat. Tapi dia tadi liat rak depan teras sepatu perginya sulay kagak ada, kayaknya mereka pergi dengan keadaan waras kalo masih inget pake sepatu. Si bebek kayaknya juga belum pulang. Itu udah berapa? 9..10..11..?

"Hai cantik"

Ehiya Namsan berjalan belum di itung. Padahal badannya gede tapi bisa banget sembunyinya.

Dio mulai tegang dengan tangan chanyeol yang mulai meluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kangen..." chanyeol menekuk kepalanya ke leher dio dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma namja bulet itu. Sedangkan badan dio makin tenggelam di pelukan chanyeol yang ga sadar ma tingginya sendiri.

"Chanyeol lo mabok" kata dio datar "hmm iya gue dimabuk cinta lu" sekarang dio yakin kalo yang makan ayam kebanyakan pasti chanyeol "Ishh lepasin jerapah! Nih minum buruan!" dio menyodorkan botol teh hijau yang udah dibuka ke muka chanyeol dibelakang, tapi karena posisi mereka yang kurang strategis botol yang malang itu malah jatuh ke bawah soalnya chanyeol ga mau diem dan isinya pun jadi tumpeh-tumpeh kayak jupe.

" _Ampun, dio lelah mak"_

Dengan kerutan segitiga serta urat-urat di kepalanya yang mulai bermunculan, dio ngambil itu botol dengan susah payah (soalnya tangan ceye masih betah di pinggang dio) yang isinya tinggal seuprit lagi lalu meminumnya sendiri, kemudian dengan paksa menghadapkan badannya ke chanyeol.

Dio had enough

' _Ini masih pagi, di luar cerah dan hari ini libur. Tapi semua member mabok, rumah berantakan terus gue udah diserbu sama 3 member. Dan kenapa sih gue yang harus repot? Ohiya cuma gue satu-satunya orang dirumah ini yang masih WARAS dan ga makan ayam itu. Arggah kotak sialan! Harusnya gue santai-santai sambil nonton pororo hari ini!_

Dio ngeliat chanyeol lagi di depannya _'Jerapah lo masih mabok kan'_ suara hati dio berkata lebih ke _perintah_ daripada berharap.

Emang dio mau ngapain yah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chu~

WHAT

Dio mentransfer teh hijau yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut chanyeol.

LEWAT CIUMAN

PAKE MULUT

Kayaknya dio ketularan mabok...

Atau kewarasannya harus dipertanyakan lagi?

Dio memejamkan matanya erat _'Tenang soo tenang! Lo ngelakuin ini biar chanyeol cepet sadar! Ga ada alasan lain sama sekali! Napa jantung gue jadi joget-joget nih! Au ah..."_ dio mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalo ciuman ini cuma sekedar pertolongan tapi jantungnya malah ngehianatin dia ckck

Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya cuma bisa melotot mendapat perlakuan khusus dari teman dorm-nya _'Woah, gue ga pernah nyangka kalo dio bisa agresif-_

Teh hijau yang biasanya mempunyai rasa pahit entah kenapa jadi terasa sangat manis saat ini. Chanyeol adalah tipe cowo yang benci sesuatu yang manis, tapi kalo manisnya seperti ini dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Gulp gulp

Setelah dirasa teh dimulutnya sudah tidak ada, dio melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap hyung-nya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Chanyeol-hyung sudah sadar?"

 _...-And damn, he's such a good kisser'_ Yeah. Mungkin chanyeol akan mencoba semua hal manis setelah ini. Di awali dari namja manis dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mulai pusing, ada kupu-kupu aneh yang bergejolak di perutnya.

BRAK

Pintu dorm terbuka.

"Soo jangan makan ayam di kot- woah yeoli!"

Dio ngelirik subjek yang diteriakin baekhyun depan pintu.

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol pingsan.

Dan mimisan.

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

"...jadi gitu ceritanya" jelas dio.

Setelah menunggu semua member untuk benar-benar sadar dan berjam-jam dihabiskan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada, akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul untuk membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi serta menyelidiki kotak misterius yang masih ada di ruang tengah dorm Exo.

"Tapi kenapa pas pagi suho gege sama lay gege dateng bareng baekhyun?" tao angkat bicara saat sadar kalo tadi pagi dia kelabakan nyari eomma-nya (suho)

"Gue kan pulang pagi setelah kemarin latihan sama yesung-sunbae buat konser nanti, terus pas gue pulang keadaan dorm udah ancur kayak tadi. Saat gue nyari suho hyung buat nanyain ada apa eh dia sama lay malah kayak mau nangkep gue gitu" bulu kuduk baekhyun merinding saat mengingat itu "Yah lalu gue seret aja mereka ke apotik SM buat periksain mereka kenapa, untung aja disana punya obat yang langsung bikin mereka sadar lagi" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas.

Dio cuma sweatdrop ngedengernya, kenapa ga kepikiran buat nendang mereka satu-satu ke apotik juga yah? Yasudahlah, nasi udah jadi ketupat.

"Sekarang yang lebih penting, kenapa barang berbahaya seperti itu bisa dapet ijin buat dikirim ke dorm kita dan buat apa?" suho menopang dagunya sambil terus menatap kotak itu. Hening. Mereka semua berpikir keras. Alamat dorm Exo tersembunyi dari fans serta wartawan jadi yang hanya tahu hanya keluarga member dan staff-staff SM, selain itu barang yang akan sampai pasti akan diperiksa terlebih dahulu keamanannya. Kenapa benda berbahaya yang sudah di drugs bisa masuk dengan mudah? Hanya seorang stalker atau sasaeng yang mampu melakukan hal seperti ini

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Eh coba gue liat nama pengirimnya tadi" tangan dio mengobrak-abrik isi kotak di depannya lalu menemukan sepuncuk kertas yang bertuliskan pesan si penulis

 _Untukmu kasihku,_

 _Tidak ada bintang di alam semesta yang menandingi cahaya di sorot matamu_

 _Namun berlahan itu memudar di saat awan kelam berlindung bulan datang ke kehidupanmu_

 _Jangan khawatir kasih, aku yang akan mengembalikan semua pesonamu_

 _Semua akan seperti dahulu_

 _Your only star_

 _Spica_

"Gue merinding.." komen chen setelah beberapa saat mereka semua terdiam karena hanyut akan puisi tadi. "Puisi ini terdengar seperti seorang yeoja yang merindukan kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa gue merasa kalo ini terdengar sedikit...menakutkan?" semua orang mengangguk dengan apa yang dio katakan.

Apa maksud dari puisi itu? Untuk siapa? Kenapa orang itu ingin meracuni mereka dengan drugs macam itu? Apa yang dia inginkan dari EXO?

Dio mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Mungkin kal-" ucapan dio tiba-tiba terputus oleh lay

"Eh dio kenapa di leher lo ada biru-birunya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimanaa udah panjang beluuum? Lo semua harus tau sbenernya chap ini udah setengahnya beres dari dulu, and u know what laptop gue jatoh dan gue harus mulai dari awal lagi karena laptop gue jadi rusak T_T ini jga pke laptop kaka gue. Gue juga khilangan mood utk beberapa hari krn laptop gue masuk rs #mulaicurhat #gaadayangmautau #oke

Chansoo shipper mana suaranya? *teriak pake toa* aduh gue jadi kebawa suasana momen chansoo di radio kemaren haha. Disini udah mulai muncul kan couple-couplenya walaupun spintas (?) soal drugs yg ada di makanannya gue baca di blog kalo teh hijau bisa menetralsir orang yg lagi mabok, walaupun ga langsung sadar sih hehe Ayoo ada yang tau ga siapa member yg dipikirin dio sblm tidur? Siapa stalker misterius itu? Kenapa leher dio? Kenapa dio banyak yang suka? Klo yang itu gausah ditanya lagi yahaha. Yang nebaknya bener ila kasih mangkok cantik buat thr (?) anddd sooo gimme all your loves by writing in the review sections juseyo~ semua review fav dan follow kalian adalah semangat ila dalam nulis ^~^

Cuap-cuap author o_o

Anakkyungsoo: kyaa gue suka nama user lu XD baeksoo emg unyu2 gimana gtu,siapa sih yg ga suka dio /?/ tau tuh si sehun minta dicivok /apa/

taeyeon sister: waah sama gue juga suka bgt sama ficnya dia xD tp sayangnya udh jarang dilanjut :') aduh yang hot2 aku gabisa qaqa msh polos /maksa/ tuh luhan udh nongol dikit :') /tabok/

taufikunn9: au tuh bebek menang banyak wkwk maunya brp ronde hayo XD

EkaOkta3424: si bebek emg suka ngode2 gtu bahaha diperawaninnya ntar 11 kali lagi /?/ tuh udah dipanjangin~

Kim Eun Bom: chingu hrs jd member eksoh dlu biar bisa ikutan dicipok wkwk kamu aja ngeblush apalagi ila xD

Kaisooship: haha maap khusus utk fic ini bkl pke bahasa gawl sepenuhnya xD nanti tunggu fic ila yg lain yg pke eyd yg bener yah :')

mamik: gue juga suka bgt chingu makanya bikin ficnya :v /kabur/ wah boleh2 tuh nanti tunggu scene kissnya yah~

kyungchu: *ikutan kipas2* kyaa syukur deh klo humornya masuk ;')

ellaelysia: emang greget baeksoo :v hmm tunggu aja kelanjutannya XD

byun lala dan winterlilac: sudah lanjut makasih :D~

DyOnly One: kutu kuvrett~ XD

RealMutiSHAWOL: gue jga greget ko XD selamat datang di fic ila dimana list favorite couple chingu akan berantakan /apa/ cie moga yg ini bikin cenat-cenut /?/

Dioyanghilang: wah gaboleh lama2 lagi puasa wkwk skillnya gaperlu diragukan lagi /?/

athali92: beruntung bgt emg si dio~ pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab chingu xD ini fast kan? /kabur/

NadiaaBabyy: muuci qaqa :') menang banyak emg si bebek wkwk

Kyuhyuk07: wah ndak boleh hot2 lagi puasa haha kita liat ntar apakah dio bkl balik naksir ke bebek atau engga /ala drama/

LuBaekShipper: apa hayo maksudnya~ cz im such bad girl makanya dipotong scenenya~ /apa/

sehunmerong: ila jga seneng nemu org yg suka dio diukein wkwk meneng banyak kan si bebek XD

Kanato-desu:wah kembaran sama ceye dong mimisan /?/ oalahhh ingat msh puasa ini xD

park ye rin: semoga ini garingnya lbh krenyes yah xD

aduh makasiiih banget buat yg udah ripiu fav follow, gue seneng bgt bisa komunikasi breng kalian lewat review dan kata2 :') maklum pertama kali bikin fic jadi msh norak haha utk apdetan selanjutnya mungkin abis lebaran kali yah? Soalnya aku mudik :v semoga kalian setia menununggu~ Buat readers yang merayakan selamat hari raya idul fitri yah ^_^

Last words, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4: Spica

Previously on the last chapter

 _"KALO BUKAN MAKNAE LO UDAH GUE SUNAT LAGI OH SEHUN!"_

 _"Baiklah! Ayo kita buka!"_

 _"D...dio...gue kenapa..."_

 _'_ _-And damn, he's such a good kisser'_

 _Semua akan seperti dahulu_

.

.

.

 **11 kisses and I**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Spica**

 **Pairing: everyonexkyungsoo (kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo susoo taosoo laysoo minsoo chensoo )**

 **Rated: T...terserah author :P**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: comedy, humor, fluff, romance.**

 **Warning! EYD ga baku, typos, bahasa gawl, emot bertebaran, humor garing and more importanly its a boyxboy fic, if u dont like feel free to click the back button juseyo:)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

"A..apa?"

Dio memegang lehernya yang ditunjuk Lay barusan.

Leher? Biru?

 _"Ssstt hyung...panas.."_

 _"euhmm...k..kai...berenti..."_

 _Krauk krauk Sshh_

Flasback muncul di kepala Dio secara dramatis

Mati

Jangan-jangan...

Dio langsung menutup lehernya yang berwarna biru dan moonwalk ke belakang ruangan. "HAHAHA ENGGA APA-APA KO EMANG BIRU YAH INI TADI DIGIGIT NYAMUK HAHAHA ENGGA BIRU KAN YAH HAHAHA" kata Dio ga nyante, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar mencurigakan. Tapi hasilnya ga ngefek.

Ini menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan dari cogan-cogan disana.

Terlalu mencurigakan.

"Gue jadi penasaran, kata Baekhyun tadi obat ini ngasih efek bakal ngejar orang yang dia liat" Luhan menghampiri Dio berlahan lalu berdiri di sebelah kanan Dio "Haha iyaa begitulah han..." Dio mulai gelalapan saat Luhan menatap intens lehernya.

Tao datang ke sebelah kiri Dio "Dan hyung bilang cuma hyung yang ga makan ayam itu?" damn, kenapa Tao tiba-tiba jadi beda gini? "I..iya tadi gue udah makan soalnya jadi kenyang.."

Puk

Dio melihat kebelakang, ada Kris yang memegang bahunya.

Semua mata tertuju padamu (ala miss universe)

Kris menatap Luhan dan Tao secara bergantian lalu mengangguk ke Xiumin.

"Masa ada nyamuk ngegigitnya jadi warna biru Soo" Luhan menarik tangan kanan Dio lalu mengangkatnya atas-atas, untung aja Dio udah mandi tadi-_-

BRUG

"Kyaaa kalian mau ngapain!"

Luhan dan Tao sudah memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Dio, Kris ada di belakang Dio untuk menahannya pergi kemana-mana lalu Xiumin ada di depannya. Mereka semua menatap Dio dengan tatapan menyelidik.

' _Jadi ini rasanya jadi tokoh penjahat yang diintrogasi'_ hiks Dio memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil peran penjahat di dramanya nanti.

"Siapa yang kasih tanda ini ke lu Soo?" tanya Xiumin dengan dingin mengelus leher Dio yang biru. "Gue udah bilang tadi itu digigit nyamuk!" "Digigit nyamuk atau digigit orang?" tangan Xiuman tadi ditepis Luhan lalu dia mulai menggerakan jarinya melingkar ke leher putih Dio terus mencubitnya pelan mendapat pekikan kecil dari si empu. "Pasti member Exo yang melakukannya saat mereka tidak sadar..." Luhan menyimpulkannya seenak jidat "Siapa?" aura membunuh Luhan mengisi seluruh ruangan

DAGDIGDUG

Dio melihat membernya satu persatu, Chanyeol masih terkapar tak sadar di sofa, Sehun menatapnya datar, Lay sedang meraba perut Chanyeol mencoba menyalakan kekuatan unicornnya tapi ga nyala-nyala gara-gara dia belum bayar listrik, Suho menghentakan kakinya ke lantai kayak orang kesemutan, dan tunggu, apakah dia melihat Baekhyun menyeringai? lalu matanya berhenti ke arah Kai yang terlihat sama bingungnya dengan dia.

"Uhmm..."

' _A_ _duh mana gue tega bilang kalo Kai yang gigit gue! Bisa-bisa gue diseruduk rusa cina!'_

"Do Kyungsoo" Oh tidak Suho sudah mengeluarkan nada suara _itu._ Terakhir kali Suho pake nada itu karena anak eksoh ga sengaja ngabisin kartu kredit holang kaya buat beli ayam keepci dan dorm sudah porak porandah.

This is soooo not good.

Kris menghela nafas. "Yaudah kalo lo gamau kasih tau terpaksa kita harus ngelakuin hal yang sama" Yup, Dio punya perasaan buruk tentang ini. "Ma..maksudnya?" "Kalo salah satu member kasih kissmark ke lo yah kita juga harus nyium lo biar adil" Dio mulai menggeliatkan badannya lebih keras. mana ada perjanjian kayak gitu? "GAMAUU LEPASIN GUE!" muka Dio sekarang mulai merah melebihi nilai rapot sekolah.

Bisa-bisanya yah si Kris mentang-mentang leader kw ckck

"Udah deh setuju aja sayang..."

Baekhyun yang seringainya sudah seperti om-om mesum menghampiri Dio yang merinding melihat senyum itu untuk yang kedua kalinya "Gue dulu yah yang mulai" "Kalian masih mabok yah?!" Baekhyun mendekati leher Dio, memegangnya dengan lembut bersiap-siap untuk memangsa si uke

' _NOOO NOT AGAIN LEHER GUE BISA ILANG'_ jerit dio dalam hati. Mana ada di kissmark secara keroyokan lehernya lenyap soo-_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

Sreet

Saat Baekhyun hendak mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Dio, ada tangan mulus nan pucat manarik badan Dio dari kepungan seme-seme kelaparan yang sudah ngacay melihat leher putih si 'uke bersama'.

Pasti ketebak kan itu tangan siapa?

Yes, its Oh Sehun.

Sehun dengan entengnya membawa Dio ke sampingnya lalu merengkuh pundaknya erat.. "Sudahlah hentikan ini semua, Dio hyung bilang kalian sedang mabuk kan waktu itu? Yang mencium juga pasti ga akan ingat dengan semua ini" masih menekan bahu Dio dengan kuat, Sehun mengedarkan pandangan datarnya ke member eksoh lalu terakhir menatap dio dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan bahkan dengan gugel teranselet sekalipun. _'Ada angin apa si triplek ini bantuin gue? Pasti ada maunya'_ bukannya berterima kasih si Dio malah langsung suudzon kalo Sehun minta dibeliin bubble tea sama abang-abang kecenya yang suka lewat depan dorm.

"Heh, tumben lo nolongin orang. Jangan-jangan lu yang kasih kissmark itu ke dio yah?" Bangun dari tidurnya si ceye malah langsung ikut-ikutan suudzon, ternyata dia nyimak semua yang di omongin dari tadi.

Plis deh ini baru lebaran men.

BLUSH

Lah Dio kenapa makin ngeblush?

' _Ko gue jadi bayangin Sehun nyium leher gue!? Ogahh dah mending gue nyium anjingnya kkamjong sambil kayang!"_ jerit dio dalam hati

Oh jadi dia lagi mikir yang engga-engga

Yakin lu mau nolak dicium Sehun Soo?

Sehun cuma membalas tuduhan itu dengan muka (yang masih) datar. Dio mikirin cara nyium monggu (biar ga mikir yang iya-iya tentang sehun) dengan kayang Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan mimisannya (soalnya pas bangun langsung dihadiahi leher putih dio) yang ga berhenti-berhenti. Dan para member yang natap tajam ke arah Sehun (karena tangan Sehun masih nempel di bahu si Dio) sekarang.

"Kenapa diem aja? Jadi bener lu yang kasih tanda ini ke Dio Hun?"

Luhan narik tangan kiri Dio, membuatnya melangkah ke kiri mendekatinya.

"Gue ga pernah bilang kalo itu gue hyung"

Sehun narik tangan kanan Dio, Dio jadi balik ke sebelah Sehun

"Terus ngapain lu belain dia?"

Luhan narik tangan kiri Dio lagi

"Emang ga boleh?"

Sehun narik Dio lagi

"Ga boleh. Yang boleh nolongin Dio cuma gue"

Luhan narik lagi

"Yeah, kata namja yang ikut-ikutan mau nyium Dio"

Sehun balik narik lagi

"Oh jadi lu masih pura-pura engga pengen eoh?"

Luhan menyeringai menarik Dio lebih dekat ke dadanya lalu mendekapnya

"Apaan sih hyung jangan ngada-ngada deh"

Sehun cemberut tapi masih narik Dio keluar dari pelukan Luhan (hmm)

Terus aja mereka main 'mari-tarik-menarik-Do-Kyungsoo' sampe Mang Mus debut lagu Catallena sambil nari Sorry Sorry pake bikini Sistar

"STOP!" si subjek yang ditarik-menarik pun teriak dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas seperti yang lagi iklan deodoran itu. "Lu berdua kira gue layangan apa main tarik-tarik aja!" Dio jalan menjauhi pasangan HunHan yang masih ga sadar mainannya udah kabur.

"Kalo mau main tarik-menarik mending sama gue aja di kamar soo" sekarang Baekhyun yang narik tangan Dio mencegahnya buat pergi.

Apa Baekhyun tidak punya ekspresi lain selain menyeringai?

Dio cuma liat baekhyun datar "Sempitlah kalo main di kamar!" "Kan enak ada kasurnya soo" Baekhyun menampakan senyum kotaknya "Tambah sempitlah bebek!" Dio mulai esmosi. "Makin sempit kan makin enak Soo?"

Member yang lagi sibuk dengan dunia sendiri jadi bengong ngedengerin pembicaraan mereka.

Ambigoe coeg.

"Pokoknya gue engga mau main layangan di kamar!" satu jawaban lagi dari Dio menyadarkan member eksoh dari lamunan mereka yang mulai dipenuhi dengan kata-kata 'ayo-tarik-menarik-Dio-di-kasur'

"Hyung main layangannya sama aku aja" Kai ikut-ikutan ada di lingkaran baeksoo. "Aku jago ko, bisa bikin punya hyung serasa terbang ke atas" entahlah apa Kai mengerti dengan yang dia bicarakan atau engga.

Dio yang denger mulai keringat dingin, wah bisa ketauan dong kalo sebenernya dia ga bisa main layangan?

BRAK

Lagi. Suara pintu terbanting sudah terdengar untuk yang kedua kali hari itu.

Ada aura hitam yang menjalar masuk ke dalam dorm. Menampakan sosok berjubah hitam yang membawa tongkat neptunus.

Eh berjas hitam sambil bawa sapu maksudnya.

"Exo-Kantor-Sekarang"

Bukan orang yang bertugas mencabut nyawa ko. Itu adalah manager kesayangan mereka Cho Kyuhyun.

Well, walaupun keberadaannya beda tipis sama pencabut nyawa.

Anak-anak yang ada di dorm cuma bisa menegak ludahnya secara bersamaan. _'We are one in big troubles'_. Mereka dengan langkah lunglai satu persatu membuntuti managernya keluar.

"Sehun"

Sebelum Sehun melangkah ke pintu mengikuti hyungnya, Dio memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Makasih tadi udah nolongin gue" senyum Dio rada jaim ke Sehun. Walaupun Sehun nyebelin, Dio harus akui ternyata dia bisa baik-

"Jangan salah paham hyung. Gue ngelakuin itu soalnya gue engga mau kebagiaan nyium hyung juga"

atau tidak. Dio menarik kata-katanya lagi.

"OH SEHUN!"

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

Hening.

Selusin manusia-manusia cakep plus manager ketjeh sekarang udah kumpul di kantor manager EXO, untung aja ruangannya cukup luas buat menampung kegantengan mereka

Para member mulai narik-narik baju Suho buat bicara duluan. "Hy..hyu..hyung a..ada apa manggil kita kesini?" akhirnya Suho pasrah menjadi tumbal pertama.

Si manager cuma mendelik seakan ga peduli dengan bocah-bocah didepannya. "Ada apa katamu?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata Suho seperi mereka sedang belajar ngomong."Jelasin ke gue..." tatapannya berhenti ke arah Baekhyun yang udah menyiapkan peti matinya. "Buat apa kalian ke apotik SM pagi-pagi untuk minta obat pencegah Aprodisiacs?"

Merasa diminta jawaban paling banyak Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyan managernya. "I..itu kita dapet paket aneh tadi malem, terus di makanannya ada semacam obat aneh hyung..?" Baekhyun menjadi tumbal kedua. "Lalu cuma gue dan Dio yang ga makan makanan itu jadi gue bawa Suho sama Lay hyung ke apotik, sedangkan Dio ngurusin yang di dalem rumah"

' _Yaelah bek napa bawa-bawa nama gue sagala sih'_ kata dio dalam hati

Mendengar penjelasan bebek, Kyuhyun cuma menyilangkan alisnya "Paket? Paket apa? Bukannya ga boleh ada paket yang masuk pas malem-malem?" Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat bahwa dirinya juga tidak dimintai untuk memeriksa paket untuk exo tadi malam. "Makanya hyung kita kira itu paket penting makanya kita langsung buka aja" yang Chen sesali telah ikut melahap isinya juga. "Mana paketnya?" titah Kyuhyun.

"Ini hyung..." tanpa disuruh lagi Lay sudah membawa-bawa paket besar itu dari tadi, perlu di contoh yah anak-anak sikap tauladan Lay yang satu ini.

Member exo melihat Lay dengan tatapan horror. _'Ga takut apa dia bawa-bawa benda terkutuk itu sejak tadi?'_

Namanya juga healing unicorn. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa healing sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengamati kotak itu baik-baik lalu membuka isinya, sedetik kemudian dia langsung menutup hidungnya karena bau vanila yang sangat menyengat "Ugh banyak banget" geram Kyuhyun, matanya langsung menangkap sepucuk surat yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Spica...?"

Kyuhyun membaca puisi tersebut.

"Apa ada dari kalian yang tau tentang nama pengirim ini?"

Member Exo langsung menggeleng dengan kuat, Kyuhyun masih curiga. Dia meniliti satu-satu mata mereka, menyelidiki apakah ada kebohongan disana.

Tapi dia tak menemukan adanya dusta sedikitpun.

Ini berarti mereka tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan drugs gila di kotak itu dan managernya lah yang harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri.

' _So much things for being exo's manager'_ Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang mulai sakit, mungkin dia harus meminta gajinya dinaikan ke bossnya setelah ini.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke dorm. Tapi kalian dilarang untuk menerima jenis apapun pemberian dari fans baik saat konser ataupun fansign. Kalian juga tidak boleh membuka kotak dan paket yang terkirim ke dorm sebelum aku sendirinya yang membuka bersama kalian. Mengerti?" Perintah dari Kyuhyun adalah mutlak . Tidak ada yang boleh membantah.

Anggota exo menganggukkan kepalanya, membungkuk hormat ke Kyuhyun lalu buru-buru ke pintu keluar sebelum managernya berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk nyuruh mereka bantu mang mus sebagai pr harian.

"Kecuali kau,Kyungsoo. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Ternyata Dio adalah tumbal utama hari ini.

.

.

.

"Mau ada apaan?" wedih berani-beraninya Dio ngomong gitu ke Kyuhyun. Abisnya setiap kali Dio dipanggil sendirian ke kantor si epil pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Soal tugas Mawar"

Tuh kan bener.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah memikirkannya? Yah aku tau ini baru sehari dan ada insiden kotak itu-"

"Sudah" ciut Dio pelan. "Hmm?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suara Dio yang kecil. "Aku sudah mencium dua member" suara dio makin pelan lagi tapi sekarang Dio yakin Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan _jelas._

Dan sialnya managernya benar. Ini baru sehari sejak Dio memulai mimpi buruknya dan dia sudah mencium dua member lalu hampir _diserang_ dua member lainnya.

Azz

"Wah wah tidak kusangka kau sangat cekatan dan gesit Do Kyungsoo!" Dio menundukan kepalanya malu, mana mungkin dia mau di puji dengan kategori begituan. "Ikh gue ga sengaja tau!" bela Dio berusaha terlihat memiliki harga diri

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

Ha menikmatinya?

Dio ngeblush parah mendengarnya, membulatkan trade mark matanya O_O

Dio speechless.

Ga tau mau jawab itu bener atau engga (salah lagi).

Kalo bohong dosa lho Soo.

"Jadi katakan padaku, diantara mereka berdua siapa yang paling punya spotensi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersandar ke kursinya santai seperti menyuruh anak kecil untuk memilih rasa permen apa yang paling enak, mint atau green tea.

' _Engga! Bukan berarti rasa mereka mint dan green tea! Lebih enak dari itu sih... tunggu- apa?!'_ delima Dio dalam hati mencoba menyangkal pertanyaan dari readers.

"Tau ah gelap" Dio memutuskan menyudahi pembicaraan gila ini sebelum dia jadi gila beneran.

Manager epil hanya menyeringai, mendapati namja di depannya mulai _enjoy_ dengan tugasnya "Jangan lupa di catet Kyungsoo-yah~" pesan Kyuhyun sekarang udah kayak guru ke muridnya sendiri.

"Berisik!" tangan Dio mencari-cari ember yang direncanakan untuk di lempar ke Kyuhyun kemarin, giliran dibutuhin aja dia lupa bawa.

BRUG

Di saat Dio membuka pintu keluar kantor Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kesebelas member exo jatoh bersamaan dari pintu dengan gaya numpuk-numpuk.

"Hehehehehe..."

Oh mereka dari tadi nguping toh.

Untung kantor Kyuhyun kedap suara.

.

.

.

Namja mungil berjalan menyebrangi jalan zebra cross di iringi oleh kesebelas raksasa yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Yah sudah seperti ibu bebek sedang menyebrangi itik-itiknya di trotoar.

"Soo jadi lo masih ga mau kasih tau siapa yang nyium leher lo?"

Si ibu bebek berhenti lalu melirik malas ke naga yang nanya. "Masih belum ngerti juga? Belum pernah liat nyamuk gigitnya jadi biru?" yakali ada-_- tapi Dio sebisa mungkin berusaha tenang seakan yang dia ucapkan adalah hal yang paling wajar sejagat raya. "Pfft yah yah lo engga berharap kita percaya sama alasan bocah gitu kan?" Kris masih terus berjalan di belakang Dio untuk melihat lebih jelas bekas 'gigitan nyamuk' itu. "Mau gue tangkepin satu buat makan lu semua?" ketus dio

"Yang ada kita yang makan lu duluan Soo"

Dio dengan malas menggerakan kepalanya lebih belakang untuk lihat siapa namja yang tadi asbun itu. "Selain serigala gue ga nyangka lu menjelma jadi kanibal juga Han" dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Dio menggerakan kakinya lebih cepat. Kenapa perjalanan ke sarang mereka lebih jauh dari biasanya sih?

' _Masa iya member exo tega makan gue?'_ walaupun terlihat datar sebenernya Dio mikirin juga omongan aneh dari Luhan barusan.

' _Kecuali Kai_ _tadi_ _'_

Itu juga gara-gara drugs

Srett

Langkah Dio terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Gue serius Kyungsoo, siapa orangnya?" tangan Kris memaksa Dio untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya, menatap member yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sorotan yang dalam.

Sedalam lautan dan seluas samudra.

Huh

Mana ada sih yang tahan di tatap Kris kayak gitu? Bukan cuma yeoja aja yang meleleh, namja sekalipun langsung lumer.

Termasuk uke kesayangan mereka.

"Kris hyung..."

Dan mana ada seme yang tahan kalo si uke mulai melancarkan aegyo andalannya? Cowo straight aja langsung kalap.

Dugh!

Kalo dilihat dari barisan paling belakang, Xiumin sudah membenturkan tangannya ke tembok rumah terdekat sampai retak. Dia overdose sama kemanisan Dio.

Dio melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah merasa iba terhadap pemilik rumah tersebut. "Mau di gigit nyamuk, digigit ayam atau digigit sama ikannya mang mus, ini bukan apa-apa. Kalian engga perlu sampai was-was kayak gitu, gue engga bakal kena rabies ko" Dio melepas tangannya dari Kris.

"Dan kalo emang itu salah satu dari kalian yang gigit gue, jangan dipikirin oke? Kalian kan lagi dipengaruhi obat, gue baik-baik aja. Udah gue maafin siapapun orangnya, ini bukan masalah besar lagian..." Lalu Dio meneruskan perjalanannya ke dorm dengan jantungnya yang berdebar.

Sayangnya dia melewatkan ekspresi para member setelah mendengar perkataannya.

Terutama Kai.

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

The next day~

Setelah insiden kotak itu, banyak para fangirls yang kecewa karena mereka ga bisa kasih apapun ke oppa kesayangan mereka. Kantor pos setempat pun di demo gara-gara hadiah yang mereka kirim malah dibawa pulang oleh tukang posnya bernama Neng Ipeh, saudaranya Mang Mus.

Dan jangan lupa Dio berusaha habis-habisan untuk menutupi kissmarknya yang masih bertengger manis di lehernya. Jadi Dio menggunakan atasan sweater yang membungkus lehernya atau pinjem scarftnya Tao biar ga keliatan.

Belum lagi ada pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh MC saat Variety Show mereka karena risih dengan baju Dio yang banyak dia pakai untuk ukuran cuaca panas saat ini. Terlebih saat dia mencoba menari di panggung dengan baju yang hampir menutupi kepalanya. Mana si Chanyeol lagi yang sejak kemarin bertingkah absurd terus menerus menatapnya seperti dia spesies baru

Padahal baru sehari tapi Dio merasa telah menjalani jadwal seminggu penuh.

Yang sabar yah Kyungsoo '-'}/

"Haaah gue capek..." teriak naga yang langsung nyungsruk ke sofa di ruang tengah.

Hari ini yang pulang duluan adalah EXO-M plus main vocalist EXO-K, Dio dan Baekhyun

Sisanya? Masih ada jadwal di Sukira bareng Super Senior, Ryewook.

Dio meletakan barang bawaannya ke lantai lalu mencopot scraft yang sudah menjadi tameng dalam melindungi nyawanya.

Chen merhatiin leher Dio lalu ketawa "Masih gatel di gigit nyamuk soo?" Dio ngelirik Chen ga suka "Ha-ha lucu chen lucu" ketawa Dio ga niat amat yah-_-"Nyamuknya kegatelan pasti" Chen ngedengus "Iya kegatelan minta ditabok. Sama kayak mulut lo" Dio menyindir si troll-man.

"Mau dong ditabok sama bibir Dio" Chen malah senyum menyeringai terus mengekori gerak-gerik Dio. "Cari nyamuk lain sono" setelah ngomong itu Dio pergi ke dapur mau nyari raket listrik buat nyetrum mulutnya Chen.

Ini cowo engga ada sehari pun tanpa nge-troll, termasuk kata-katanya tadi juga cuma dibuat untuk ngerjain orang kan?

Atau Itu yang dipikir Dio saat menuju dapur ke dapur.

Kruyukk~

Suara perut nada minor C memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Hyung~ Tao laper..." ohiya khusus untuk Tao nada dering perutnya lagi ngerap, dia merengek manja ke Dio yang baru mau membuka kulkas. "Yaudah hyung bakal buatin sup ayam, Tao mandi dulu gih" bak adegan seorang ibu yang sayang ke anaknya Dio langsung menyiapkan alat-alat masak dan bahan makanannya, yang di balas senyum senang dari panda. "Siap eomma!"

Jadi eommanya Tao tuh Suho atau Dio yah?

Sibuk dengan tugasnya, Dio mulai memotong-motong sayur sambil mengingat-ingat resep sup tujuh turunan yang ada di keluarganya. Dia ga sadar sama kedatangan seseorang yang mendekati dapur.

"Dio" suara pelan itu memanggilnya dari arah samping

"Woah bek! Lu punya bakat nakutin orang yah?!" untuk kesekian kalinya Dio kaget dengan kedatangan mahluk ghaib di hadapannya ini, tapi untungngya sekarang ga sampe loncat cantik.

Baekhyun tidak merespon apa-apa, dia cuma merhatiin Dio dengan seksama dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sungguh, Dio lebih memilih sifat Baekhyun yang pecicilan ga tau tempat daripada di tatap oleh matanya yang seperti sedang menelanjanginya bulat-bulat

Dio tau apa maksud Baekhyun memandangnya seperti itu.

"Soal ciuman itu bek...maaf gue ga sengaja, gue ceroboh. Lu juga pasti jijik kan? lebih baik kita lupain aja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Oke?" Dio berlalu dari counter dapur menuju ke lemari makan untuk mengeluarkan mangkuk dan gelas dengan wajah yang disembunyikan.

Baekhyun cuma diam mematung mendengar pernyataan Dio.

Lupakan? Apa pendengarannya mulai rusak?

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Really.

Setelah Baekhyun mati-matian untuk mengubur perasaannya selama ini?

Pura-pura buta saat member lain mengejar baby soo- _nya_?

Menahan amarahnya ketika dengan jelas-jelas ada yang mencium Dio selain dirinya?

Lalu usahanya yang selalu menjahili Dio agar dia sadar akan perasaannya terhadap namja tersebut?

Dan di saat Baekhyun hampir benar-benar menyerah dengan perasaannya yang terlalu muluk, Dio datang lalu menciumnya tiba-tiba. Membuatnya merasa jadi pria paling beruntung di dunia, memberikan sebercik cahaya kalau dia memang masih punya _harapan._

Lalu sekarang Dio mengatakan untuk melupakannya saja?

Okay. Dia sangat oke dengan ide itu.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Hell to the No, Baby soo.

Dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Tidak di saat Dio telah memberinya lampu hijau.

BRUG

Baekhyun mengunci Dio diantara meja makan dan dirinya. Dio yang sedang duduk di kursi menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Bek kenap-"

"Engga" baekhyun menatap dio dengan serius, ekspresi yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun. "Gue engga bakal pernah ngelupain ciuman itu sampai kapanpun" gusar dan panik itulah yang Dio rasakan saat mata mereka saling bertemu."Gue yang akan nangkep lu duluan dan gue bakal ngurung lu baik-baik dalam diri gue, lalu saat itu terjadi..."Baekhyun makin mencengkram tangannya "...lu ga akan pernah bisa kabur"

Dengan itu Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dari meja lalu melepaskan mangsanya _cuma-cuma_ (untuk saat ini)

Dio berusaha mencerna kata-kata bebek barusan.

Loading...

' _Apa maksud baekhyun tadi? kurung? Emang gue udah mirip burung sekarang?'_ untung aja Dio bilang gitu dalam hati, kalo ngomong langsung udah dapet cipokan gratis dari Baekhyun (lagi). _'jangan-jangan yang bebek maksud adalah janin dalam kandungannya!? Oh tidakkk gue udah berhasil menghamili seseorang dan sekarang gue terperangkap buat jadi appa dari bayi tersebut! Dio kudu ottokhe mak ottokhe?!'_ muka Dio udah pucat pasif sekarang, memikirkan segala kemungkinan kalo bentar lagi bebek bakal nuntut dia ke kantor polisi dan dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas insiden kemarin.

Ala-ala pilem ercetei ato escetepe gitu deh.

Ketauan deh hobi terselubung Dio adalah nonton sinetron di siang bolong

Mendapat ekspresi yang unik sebagai balasan, bebek cuma mempoutkan bibirnya _'Kenapa setiap kali gue ngomong ginian si Dio jadi kayak orang yang mau ke kamar mandi? Kata-kata gue serumit itukah untuk dia?'_ Ga rumit ko bek, cuma lu ngomongnya di depan Do Kyungsoo yang- ah sudahlah~

"ARGH"

' _dan kenapa baeksoo moment gue selalu diganggu oleh teriakan?'_ Kutuk Baekhyun dalam hati, tapi dia ikut berlari bersama Dio ke ruang depan karena dia tau suara tersebut milik salah satu member.

"LAY HYUNG!"

Tes tes srrt

Cairan merah terus jatuh kelantai dari tangan Lay yang sudah gemetaran. Di bawah kakinya ada buket bunga dengan jenis yang terlihat tidak lazim untuk dikirimkan sebagai sebuah ucapan selamat, sebab diantara enam tangkai bunga merah itu tertancap silet-silet kecil yang cukup tajam tersembunyi di dalamnya.

" _Kayaknya gue pernah liat bunga itu, tapi dimana yah?"_

Dio langsung panik melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tangan Lay."Hyung! apa yang terjadi?!" "Itu tadi-" sebelum Lay dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Dio ke arah kamar mandi exo. "Bek suruh member cepet pulang, Tao telpon manager hyung, yang lain tolong singkirkan bunga dan silet-silet itu dengan hati-hati!" teriak Dio yang sudah masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ad..duh..duh! sakit Dio pelan-pelan.." rengekan Lay bergema di kamar mandi seraya member di depannya masih telaten dengan pekerjaannya. Dio cuma menghela nafas engga peduli "Lay hyung ngapain sih buka-buka paket yang dateng ke dorm? Baru aja di bilangin kemarin sama manager kita dilarang ngebuka apapun tanpa dia" Lay cuma cengengesan "Hehe...gue lupa soo..aw! aw! Soo maaf!" mendengar pembelaan hyungnya yang kelewat pikun itu Dio malah menekan luka di tangan Lay sedikit. "Gue kira itu ga berbahaya Soo, abisnya cuma buket bunga biasa" Dio selesai memasang perban di tangan Lay setelah sebelumya diberi obat merah, lalu dia mengikat ujungnya dengan hati-hati. "Tetep aja hyung...jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Tangan hyung terluka sekarang, bagaimana jika penyakit hyung kambuh?" Dio menatap Lay dengan khawatir.

Deg!

' _Ke..kenapa jantung gue jadi berisik? Apa silet tadi melukai jantung gue juga?'_ dipandang dengan tatapan itu oleh Dio, Lay hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai balasan karena tidak mampu mengatur suara jantungnya.

Tapi tindakan Dio selanjutnya sepertinya malah membuat jantung Lay makin kelabakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Puk

Dio meletakan tangan kanan Lay yang sudah diperban ke depan dahinya lalu menggenggamnya lembut sambil menutup mata.

"Luka...luka hilanglah. Terbangkanlah rasa sakitmu oleh angin yang datang. Kembalikan senyum Lay hyung seperti semula." Bersama dengan itu dio meniupkan mantranya ke tangan Lay pelan lalu mengecup tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ah yeah

Lay terpana

Dulu Lay pernah di ceritakan sebuah dongeng oleh guru TK-nya bahwa malaikat adalah sosok yang paling suci, tugasnya yaitu menolong manusia. Hatinya selembut sutra, wajahnya seputih salju, mempunyai aura damai di sekitarnya dan tentu saja memiliki sayap.

"Itu nyanyiannya yang biasanya ibu gue bilang di saat terluka, 100% ampuh! Katanya kalau kita menyanyikannya dengan tulus kepada orang yang kita sayang luka itu tidak akan terasa sakit... gue janji sebentar lagi Lay hyung bakal sembuh hehe" Setelah itu dio melepas genggamannya dari tangan lay sambil tersenyum cerah

" _Lay tahu tidak? Malaikat itu tinggal di surga. Dia akan datang ke bumi kalau kita sedang dalam keadaan sakit soalnya mereka tidak ingin melihat wajah kita yang bersedih. Padahal jarak antara bumi dan surga sangat jauh lho, tapi para malaikat rela menempuh lamanya perjalanan hanya untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan kita lagi. Walaupun itu artinya harus kehilangan sayapnya sekalipun."_

Itu yang dikatakan gurunya saat Lay baru berusia 5 tahun.

' _Makanya_ _L_ _ay berhenti nangis yah? Nanti malaikat di surga juga ikut sedih. Mereka lebih suka melihat senyum yang terlukis di wajah kita! Kalau Lay selalu gembira dan menolong orang, malaikat tidak perlu jauh-jauh datang ke bumi, karena mereka akan sendirinya ada di dekat kita dan selalu ada sini. Di hati kita.'_

Sampai saat ini Lay kira itu hanya dongeng belaka yang dibuat gurunya agar dia berhenti menangis kala itu. Membuatnya menjadi anak baik dan selalu ramah ke setiap orang.

Tapi ternyata Lay salah.

Di hadapannya Lay benar-benar melihat seorang malaikat dengan sayap yang kasat mata terukir di punggungnya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi Yixing ge"

His fallen angel

Degdegdegdeg

Ah, apakah malaikat benar-benar ada di hati kita? Kalau iya, berarti Lay telah menemukan malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya selama ini.

"Sayap yang indah soo"

"Ha?"

Lay tersenyum lembut menampakan dimplesnya yang ada di pipi putihnya, dia mengelus pipi Dio dengan lembut dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chu~

Bibir Dio dicium Lay dengan pelan nan hangat.

Dio cuma bisa menahan jantungnya untuk tidak keluar dari tempatnya.

Pikirannya berputar-putar, masih bingung mau ngapain.

' _asadsfbs gue harus apa?! Apa lay marah gegara tadi gue cium tangannya? Tapi itu hal biasa kan? Oh tidak! apa Lay pengen gue juga ngehamilin dia kayak Baekhyun terus minta sejumlah uang buat dijadiin jaminan?! Ha?!"_

Siapapun tolong jauhkan Dio dari tv pada siang hari.

Lay mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Dio bergantian melumat rasa dari namja indah di depannya sampai akhirnya melepas bibir mereka.

"I've found you, _my angel_ "

Senyum manis muncul dari bibir tipis sang unicorn sebelum dia kembali mencium bibir Dio sekilas kemudian melepaskannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi malaikatnya sekarang.

Oh my nachos

Dio engga pernah nyangka kalo Lay yang dia anggap orang paling kalem di EXO ternyata bisa berciuman _se-chessy_ itu

There's more than just the eyes

Ciuman itu membuat Dio merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke wajahnya.

Untung engga ada kaca di kamar mandi exo yang ini.

"Hei semuanya kumpul di ruang tengah!"

Teriakan cempreng Chen membuyarkan lamunan si burung hantu dan unicorn yang masih berdiam-diaman seusai ciuman tadi.

"Ayo kita kesana, _angel_ " sekarang gantiaan tangan Lay yang tiba-tiba menyeret Dio keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dio masih cengo

' _WHAT WAS THAT?!'_

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

Manager Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sofa keagungan yang memang sudah di siapkan oleh member kalau-kalau si epil ke dorm dan bersiap menceramahi mereka (katanya sih biar ga terlalu ngambek). Lain halnya dengan para member yang udah pada pulang semua sekarang, mereka lagi duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil menundukan kepala.

Tap tap tap

Laysoo datang dari kamar mandi dengan bergandengan.

UHUKBERGANDENGANTANGANUHUK

Member yang lagi duduk melihat adegan itu dengan tidak suka, sedikitpun. Apalagi saat muka Dio semerah tomat dan wajah Lay yang berseri-seri.

"Ngapain pegangan tangan ge?" tanya panda cina saat dua sejoli itu melewatinya. "Engga pegangan ko cuma gandengan aja" derp icing keluar. "Tao juga mau pegangan ma eomma dio T_T" hiks poor tao "Tapi kata Tao, Suho hyung eomma-mu satu-satunya" Suho mengikuti gaya rengek Tao. "I..iya juga yah hyung! Jadi aku ini anak siapa?!" Tao panik, pasalnya dia udah meyakini kalo eomma nomer satunya adalah Suho soalnya Suho suka ngebeliin apapun yang dia mau, tapi...Suho ga bisa masak dan yang ngebikinin semua makanannya itu Dio. Hmm bukannya tugas seorang ibu untuk ngebeliin segala keperluan dan ngemasakin buat dia? Kalo ada dua eomma secara bersamaan, siapa yang harus dia pilih?

' _Atau jangan-jangan Tao sebenernya anak pungut?! Makanya gege selalu nurut kemauan Tao biar rahasia ini ga kebongkar? apa semua kasih sayang mereka selama ini hanya panggung sandiwara?!'_

Halah emak sama anaknya sama aja, nontonin acara yang ga mutu -_-

"Suho istri yang pertama dan Dio istri terakhir gue, Tao lu anaknya" Kris ngomong tiba-tiba, dia kesel karena 3 hal

Satu: Lay masih nempel di tangan istrinya.

Dua: ngeliat tingkah anaknya yang ga kunjung nyadar kalo sebenernya dia punya 2 eomma.

Tiga: dia juga pengen megang tangan Dio keleus.

Jadilah Kris langsung narik Dio buat duduk tepat disebelah dia lalu megang tangannya erat sementara tangan kiri Dio masih dipegang Lay.

Yah anggap aja ada burung hantu lagi dikawal ma naga dan unicorn.

Ga kebayang kan? Sama-_-

"Jadi sekarang kita lagi origami nih?" celutuk Lay

"POLIGAMI A-LAY" semua member natap lay ga nyelow

Icing-icing derp mu muncul disaat yang tak tepat

"Uhuk"

Oalah mereka sampe lupa kalo masih ada manager imut-tapi-galak-tapi-gitudeh-masih duduk di singasananya, ngeliatin mereka dengan tatapan yang hanya Dio tau.

' _Awas lo ngetawain gue hyung'_ ancam Dio dalem hati mukanya masih merah

' _Ha. Udah gue bilang lu pasti lama-lama menikmati ini'_ jawab Kyuhyun lewat telepati

' _In your dreams hyung!'_

' _Kau harus berhenti mengelak segala hal chagi'_

' _Dan lo harus berhenti jadi orang sinting!'_

Satansoo dan kyupil sedang mempunyai perang batin yang hanya mereka sendiri yang mengerti.

Para member eksoh cuma meneguk ludahnya, apa jadinya kalo mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mendominasi dunia?

"Zhang Yixing"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap member yang ada di sebelah Dio saat menyadari perban yang ada di tangan kirinya "Kau..." geram kyuhyun membuat Lay langsung nyumput di balik punggung Dio "Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Chen, aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu apapun karena itu semua murni kecelakaan" Lay bernafas lega, untungnya dia ga di hukum suruh bantuin mang mus. "Tapi karena kecerobohanmu kau dilarang ikut dalam kolaborasi bersama Kai dan Hyoyeon saat di konser SMTOWN selanjutnya" mata Lay langsung melotot "Tapi hyung-" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, konsernya akan diadakan sebentar lagi dan aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan kesehatanmu hanya untuk sebuah konser" absolut. Itulah Kyuhyun.

Tapi semua member tau bahwa manager yang terkenal dengan ke-epilannya itu sebenarnya sangat baik dan selalu mengedepankan orang-orang yang dia sayang di atas dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja di terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Sama kayak salah satu member eksoh.

Oleh karena itu Lay hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lagi dengan lesu "Baik hyung..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya "Anyway, Gue berhasil ngambil paket yang bakal di kirim ke kalian siang tadi, pengirim paket tersebut bukan staff SM dan dia sedang ada di kantor polisi untuk ditanyai lebih lanjut" tangan Kyuhyun menarik kotak yang berukur sedang dari sampingnya. "Gue udah janji buat buka bareng kalian kan" kyuhyun mengambil kuter yang ada di kantongnya lalu sreet-

Isinya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boneka anjing?

Serius lo

Eh tapi ada macem-macem apel juga

Yang lain mulai berpikir kalo si pengirim adalah tukang sayur, abisnya kenapa makanan mulu sih yang dikirim? Duit ke sekali-kali

Tangan Dio tiba-tiba di erat kuat oleh seseorang disampingnya. Dio melihat ke si pelakunya dengan tanda tanya besar _'napa nih bocah?'_

"Kenapa apel?"

Semua tampak berpikir keras

"Gue mau lihat bunga tadi" perintah Kyuhyun, Xiumin langsung menyerahkan buket dan sarung tangan ke Kyuhyun. Sang manager memakai sarung tangan tersebut lalu memeriksa ke dalam bingkisan bunga. Dia menemukan adanya sepucuk surat di pinggir plastik pembungkusnya.

 _Kabut berawan hitam terkatup membisu_

 _Di setiap bulan pergi selalu kau berpaling menjauhiku_

 _Terbesitkah hadirku di setiap langkahmu?_

 _Saat kata tak mampu terungkap langsung_

 _Hati ini masih menanti sentuhanmu_

 _Nama yang masih terpatri Indah di_ _semesta_ _-ku_

 _Di batas-batas kehampaan musim yang hilang_

 _Pada bulan yang mengaburkan cahaya bintangku_

 _Your only star_

 _Spica_

Kyuhyun dan para member diam ketika mendengar puisi itu

Ini sangat-

"Hyung aku menemukan surat lagi di kotak apel ini" ujar Kai menyerahkan kertas yang ada di atas tumpukan apel berwarna merah itu. Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu membacakan isinya, ada semacam puisi lagi tertuliskan disana.

 _Awan redup di langit_

 _Rintikan perih tiada henti_

 _Seakan memberi tanda kau telah pergi_

 _Saat Senja menyapa dalamnya air menitik warna_

 _Helaian sakura silih berganti datang menghampiri_

 _Dinding hati ini lenyap akan terpaan rindu_

 _Adakah engkau disana menungguku_

 _Akankah kau memasuki khayalanku yang sedang menanti?_

 _Your only star_

 _Spica_

Hening

Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata saat ini

Kyuhyun meremas kertas puisi itu sambil menggeram kemudian dia hempaskan jauh-jauh. Tangannya meraih apel yang masih berada di kotak lalu mencium baunya.

Tidak ada bau vanilla disana, apel ini tidak diracuni.

"Sepertinya si pengirim adalah orang yang sangat kenal makanan favorit kalian karena apel ini tidak ada obatnya sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin idolanya terkena racun yang sama seperti sebelumnya" ucap Kyuhyun membolak-balikan apel itu.

Di saat Kyuhyun hendak meraih boneka anjing disebelah tumpukan apel, ada kertas lain jatuh ke lantai lalu menampakan sebuah foto.

Itu foto keduabelas member EXO.

Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah coretan yang ada di masing-masing wajah mereka bertuliskan _..._

" _ **KEMBALIKAN APA YANG KALIAN RAMPAS DARIKU"**_

Dengan cat berwarna merah darah.

Mereka yakin bahwa itu hanyalah dari spidol biasa

Tapi cara dia menuliskannya dengan menusuk-nusuk gambar para member, mengerikan.

"Cih ini sudah keterlaluan! Meracuni makanan, mengirim bunga berbahaya, mengirimkan puisi-puisi gila, menyakiti member" kaki Kyuhyun menendang kotak itu dengan kuat sampai terbentur ke dinding, apel yang ada di dalamya ikut berjatuhan "Dan sekarang punya nyali juga dia meneror kita..." matanya merah menyala sekarang, nafasnya memburu.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti anak-anaknya. Titik.

Kyuhyun menatap semua member masih dengan amarahnya "Kalian cepat kembali ke kamar masing-masing, gue yang bakal beresin semua kekacauan ini. Jangan sampai ada fans atau wartawan yang tau" mata kyuhyun beralih ke Kai "Kai kau antar Lay ke Apotik SM bersamaku sekarang juga" Lay dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan. "Aku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar malam ini"

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

Dio's Pov

Gue miringin badan gue ke kiri, engga nyaman. Lalu gue miring ke kanan, masih engga nyaman juga. Akhirnya gue memposisikan badan gue terlentang di kasur sambil mengarah ke langit-langit kamar

Ini masih jam 5 sore dan manager hyung nyuruh kita buat kembali ke kamar.

Yang bener aja.

Pikiran gue masih kacau sama banyak hal.

Salah satunya ciuman Lay barusan

Blush

APAAN COBA TADI GUE GA TAU APA-APA SUER

asdfghjk

Ga ada angin atau ujan kenapa Lay nyium gue?

"Akhh nyebeliiinnn" gue membenamkan kepala gue ke guling sambil terus nendang-nendang kaki ke udara, malu kali gue ah elaaah. Tapi serius gue khawatir banget tadi tangan Lay berdarah, gue pernah diceritain sama Xiumin tentang penyakitnya makanya gue refleks langsung nyium tangan dia. Apa Lay bener-bener marah pas gue obatin tangannya pake cara tadi? Apa suara gue tadi terlalu fales? Atau gue salah ngomong barusan sampe salah mantra?

Hmph yang terakhir engga mungkin, soalnya gue selalu inget apa aja kata-katanya eomma. Dulu gue juga pernah nyoba nyembuhin anak kecil yang jatuh dari serodot pake gituan dan berhasil. Tapi ngapa pas bagian Lay dia malah jadi nyium gue? Apa artinya ciuman itu?

Ciuman...

Bekhyun

Chanyeol

Lay

"HUA GUE NYIUM TIGA COWO!" gue bangun dari tidur gue dan langsung loncat-loncat di kasur engga jelas. Maap kasur, sekali ini saja biarkan gue melakukan KDKK (Kekerasan dalam kamar kaisoo). Gue makin memperkuat loncatan gue seiring dengan debaran aneh di dada gue.

Ada satu hal yang bikin gue frustasi banget saat ini...

"GUA NGEHAMILIN 3 COWO!"

Omegat

Dengan hentakan kaki terakhir, gue menjatuhkan diri gue ke kasur lagi sambil ngacak-ngacak kasur itu tanpa pri-kekasuran (?). Menghidupi diri sendiri aja udah repot gimana sekarang ngidupin orang lain? Terlebih kalo gue appa-nya gimana cara gue ngehidupin mereka bertiga!?

Baekhyun belanja sembakonya pasti eyeliner

Chanyeol ntar duit gue abis buat beli mainan

Lay pasti gue disuruh bikin penampungan unicorn

Hazemlah

Oke mari kita coret pendapatan bulanan gue yang bakal ke pake untuk menghidupi mereka dulu, dari semua hal yang terjadi kemarin gue masih penasaran sama pengirim kotak-kotak aneh itu.

Yang pertama makanan beracun.

Isinya Ayam, Kimchi sama Cokelat. Semua fangirl tau kalo member EXO suka banget makan 3 hal itu, jadi kemungkinan dia adalah seorang fans? Fans yang gila. Kenapa harus diracunin segala? maksud gue kalo dia pengen ngasih makanan yah yang biasa aja kali ga usah di pakein Aprodisiacs segala. Emangnya dia mo ngapain coba kalo misalnya semua member makan tuh ayam terkutuk lalu keracunan, dia bakal nyelinap ke dorm gitu biar semua member ngejar dia gegara pengaruh Aprodisiacs?

Dasar jomblo-_-

Yang kedua bunga dengan silet.

Hiiii ini bukan fans lagi tapi sasaeng. Gue pernah denger sih kalo saking ngefansnya seseorang bisa sampe menyakiti idolanya sendiri. Untuk apa menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi? Itukan malah ngebuat idolanya membencinya? Kadang gue ga ngerti sama jalan pikiran orang-orang kebanyakan. Tapi bunga itu serasa ga asing... gue lupa pernah liat dimana._.

Yang ketiga apel dan boneka anjing.

Setelah nyakitin idolanya mereka minta maaf sama apel dan boneka anjing gitu? Biar apa sih? Labil amat. Gue denger dari Kyuhyun kalo apel tadi ga ada obatnya dan boneka anjingnya ga ada tanda-tanda bahayanya sama sekali. Yang bikin ngeri itu foto kita yang lagi di coret-coret yang gue yakin tujuan buat nakutin kita semua. Heuh fotonya udah diambil lagi sama si epil gue jadi ga bisa liat dengan jelas ada apa aja disana.

Dan yang terakhir puisi itu.

Gue bukan orang yang pandai dalam nerjemahin arti puisi tapi gue ngerasa ada maksud tertentu di tiap kata tersebut. Seperti membentuk sebuah pola?

 _Your only star_

"Spica" Kata ini juga sangat familiar di telinga gue.

Apa gara-gara gue dicium si unicorn gue jadi ketularan pikunnya ye-_-

Sreet

Jendela kamar gue terbuka lebar oleh hembusan angin dari luar yang membuat hordeng-hordeng kamar tertiup kencang.

Langit sudah berubah warna orange sekarang pertandaan hari akan segera berganti malam

 _Saat Senja menyapa dalamnya air menitik warna_

Dugh

Kain-kain hordeng jendela mengenai kalender gantung yang ada di sebelah kasur Kai, menyebabkan kalender itu jatuh ke lantai lalu lembar demi lembar kalender terbuka secara acak oleh angin.

Trees tress

Gue menghampiri jendela kaca itu lalu gue tutup tanpa menyilimutinya dengan hordeng, tumben amat anginnya sekenceng ini yak, ini kan baru mau masuk musim panas. Tangan gue meraih kalender yang masih di bawah untuk ngembaliin ke tempatnya

Eh?

Ini bukan halaman yang bener buat bulan ini, gue tau soalnya gambar di bawah kalendernya bunga Aster, itu bunga untuk bulan September. Sekarang kan bulan April harusnya gambar bunga Daisy.

Deg

Gue langsung ngebalikin kalendernya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tergesa, mata gue langsung mengerjap ke nama bulan lain. Ini gambar bunga yang gue cari.

Chrsysanthemum berwarna merah darah.

Itu bunga yang di kirim Spica.

Dan disana ada salah satu tanggal yang gue lingkalirin pake spidol, tanggal 6.

 _Namun berlahan itu memudar di saat awan kelam berkedok bulan datang ke kehidupanmu_

 _Kabut berawan hitam terkatup membisu_

 _Awan redup di langit_

Kenapa di setiap puisi ada kata awan disana?

"Ga mungkin ada awan redup di bulan April"

Gue melihat ke luar jendela yang masih belum tertutup hordeng, langitnya bagus banget. Bintang udah ada yang muncul samar-samar, awannya juga jadi kelihatan warna-warni. Lucu setiap gue liat awan pasti selalu inget ruang latihan yang backgroundnya awan.

Mata gue melotot seketika

"Awan kan lambangnya SM Entertaiment"

Awan...puisi...ayam...bunga...bintang...

Bulan April kalo ga salah bulan audisi SM tahun lalu deh

" _KEMBALIKAN APA YANG KALIAN RAMPAS DARIKU"_

 _Namun berlahan itu memudar di saat awan kelam berkedok bulan datang ke kehidupanmu_

Oh!

Gue langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk saat sadar akan sesuatu

"Apa mungkin dia benci awan gara-gara orang yang dia maksud itu bergabung ke SM Entertaiment? Makanya dia selalu menggambarkan awan dengan buruk karena itulah yang menyebabkan orang yang dia cintai pergi?"

" _Sepertinya si pengirim adalah orang yang sangat kenal makanan favorit kalian karena apel ini tidak ada obatnya sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin idolanya terkena racun yang sama seperti sebelumnya"_

Lalu kenapa cuma ayam aja yang diracuni oleh obat sedangkan apel tadi ga ada? Gue ga tau sih apel makanan favorit siapa, tapi para member EXO suka ayam kan. Harusnya dia tau kalo semua member pasti bakal makan ayamnya?

"Kecuali..."

 _Tidak ada bintang di alam semesta yang menandingi cahaya di sorot matamu_

Jackpot!

Kaki gue langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu.

"Bunga Chrsysanthemum adalah lambang bulan November, ada 6 tangkai yang dikirim Spica tadi"

Di ruang tengah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"...Dan Spica merupakan rasi bintang paling terang keenam setelah Scorpio"

BRAK

Hanya ada satu orang yang Spica cari selama ini...

"Alam semesta-nya"

Gue mendobrak pintu bagasi belakang dorm dengan keras.

Gue terlambat.

Mobil Kris sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

BUSSSHHH

Kaki gue menggerakan pedal sepeda dengan kilat dan mata gue melotot ke arah jalan, takut nabrak orang ntar.

Kenapa gue pake sepeda?

Soalnya gue kira ini masih Car-free day.

Yaudahlah yah sehat ini.

Sepeda gue berhenti di depan danau pinggir kota yang dikelilingi oleh bunga sakura. Gue ga tau kenapa insting gue bergerak sendiri dan memilih buat ke sini. Yang gue inget di puisi terakhir itu Spica bilang tentang sakura sama air, cuma di sini pohon sakura tumbuh di tepi danau.

Gue melirik ke sekitar taman danau buat nyari Kris, mata gue menangkap mobil sport warna merah berstiker naga yang terpakir di pinggir taman. Gue langsung naro sepeda gue di sebelah mobilnya pas gue denger suara aneh.

"Gege jahat hiks"

Heu?

Suara siapa?

Kepala gue nengok ke belakang buat nyari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari balik pohon sakura besar depan danau. Gue langsung ngendap-ngendap berjalan ke arah suara itu lalu sembunyi di balik pohonnya, eh itu dia ada Kris disana! Tapi dia lagi ngomong sama siapa?

"zywzywyd begitu..."

Doh ngomong apaan sih si Kris ga jelas gitu-_-

Karena penasaran gue melangkah lebih dekat buat ngintip orang yang lagi ngomong sama si naga.

Pelan...pelan...pelan...

TREEEK

Asem

Sejak kapan ada ranting disana!?

Gue mendongkak ke depan sambil nyengir.

"Ups?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini masih keitung awal setelah lebaran kan /ditabok/ maap yah ila sibuk akhir2 ini (azek) biasalah life gets in the way-_-v Jeng jeng jeng konflik pertama sudah muncul~ ila blm pernah nulis dan jarang baca fic semacam misteri2 gtu jadi maklumin aja ye klo emg ga nyambung wakss-_- itu juga puisi bikinan gue wakaka dan utk chapie ini yg dapet kissu adalah uri unicorn wkwk gue pernah baca di fact exo klo icing punya penyakit hemofilia hiks kasian yah pdhl dia main dancer kemungkinan dia kena cidera juga lbh banyak u,u soal yang spica2 itu huahaha ila menyalurkan hobi ila dgn astrologi lewat sini (?) buat yg bintangnya scorpio sama kyk ila pada hapal ga ma bungannya sendiri :v ohiya yg dibuletin sama dio di kalendernya adalah hari ultah si naga haha ila baik kan ngingetin (?) klo yg gatau apa itu aproadisiacs monggo searching di mbah gugel ye ;v

Cuap-cuap author o_o

kyungsooxeveryoneﾧ: wakaka ga msusuhan ko cuma sehun emang minta dicivok aja sikapnya XD

Sofia Magdalena: sudah lanjut moga suka~ ^^

Kyungchuﾧ: alhamdulillah ketawa itu bisa bikin awet muda lho (?) wkwk ila emg seneng menistakan chanyeol~ udah lanjut hope u like it ^^

ZER025: Ini udah dipanjangin lho~ wuaah maaci qaqa xD

Kim Eun Bom: jawaban chingu ada yg benar dan salah haha XD mending jadi mawar aja ching wkwk dia terlalu kaget dapet kissu dari dio ampe gitu~

RealMutiSHAWOLﾧ: wkowkowko sekarang jadi 3 orang XD sumuhun nyaeta sunda aseli abdi mah :D orang sunda juga jangan2? XD

EkaOkta3424: semua adil dalam cinta (?) jadi kesebalas member hrs dapet wkwkwk ini ratingnya msh ila pertahanin T ko :'v inget yah 'masih'mungkin sewaktu2 bisa berubah (ga gitu) /?/ korban selanjutnya sudah terjawab disini XD

Kyuhyuk07ﾧ: hahaha yg dio pikirin itu ila lho /?/ ini ga termasuk lama kan /ditabok/ sudah lanjut moga suka^^

LuBaekShipper: emang dia mah durhaka-_- untung blm dikutuk sama dio /?/ yg dio pikirin itu ila ching~

Hyunyoung: makasih chingu alhamdulillah klo suka~ XD ga ngadet ko cuma ngadat aja /?/

KyungieShawty: ila juga gemezz ama baeksoo XD di chapie ini ada baeksoo moment nongol tuh wkwk

HanKangWoo: hahaha hatur nuhun chingu~ XD semoga chapie ini juga suka^^

NadiaaBabyy: Yup bechul sekali! Huahahaha yang dio pikirin itu ila tau~

pooarie3ﾧ: buahahaa sebenrnya gue juga ga ngerti knp baekhyun suka dibilang cabe ._.v tenang bebek bkl jadi cabe depan dio doang /?/

athali92: pinter ma modus beda tipislah /?/ ila juga pengen ko ;'v sehun blm rezekinya kali /?/ ini fast ga yah ching ;'v

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRightﾧ: HUAAA GUE SUKA BANGET MA RIPIUW MU THOR :'D buahahaha ila jga gatau kenapa memutuskan buat nulis humor._. mungkin hayati sudah lelah dgn kehidupan jadi pelariannya jadi beginilah (?) alhamdulillah klo humornya masuk ;'D makasiie chinguu udah mendoakan laptop ila xD sayangnya skrg dia msh di UGD hikss beteweh ila lagi baca ffmu yg C'est La Vie~ ko gue suka klo dio disksa sih ;'v tp masa gue bacanya juga nyesek :'v wakak ila punya perasaan klo kita bkl cocok krn suka dio dinistakan /?/ sekali lagi makasih thorr ripiuw mu bikin gue senyum2 gajembreng :*

taeyeon sister: hiks makasiiih udah setia nunggu juga :* semoga di chapie ini masih ada kejutannya /?/ ini asap kan yah ching :'v

Viavia: sudah lanjut moga suka~ XD

369: awkawk makasih ching~ tunggu giliran kaisoo muncul yah! XD

mamikﾧ: waah hati2 lho chiingu ntar jadi suka ma mang mus lagi wkwkwk ohiya dong gue kan pacarnya conan tea /?/ wkwk mikirin ila si dio teh xD jawaban dr pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawab disini~

Gomawo semuaa yang udah mampir buat ripiuww :****** ripiuw kalian telah membuat ila cengengesan fangirl gtu (?) buat yang mulai masuk sekolah mangatz yah! Apalagi yg kelas 9 ma 12 siap2lah untuk masa2 paling galau nentuin SMA dan univ XD remember if life gets hard there's still fanfic waiting for you XD buat chapie selanjutnya doakan saja laptop ila cepet keluar dr rs dan masa mos ila ga bkl lama2 :'v

Ripiuw yah ching biar ila cepet apdet XD


	5. Chapter 5: Universe

Previously on the last chapter

" _Gue engga bakal pernah ngelupain ciuman itu sampai kapanpun"_

" _I've found you, my angel"_

' _Kau harus berhenti mengelak segala hal chagi'_

" _KEMBALIKAN APA YANG KALIAN RAMPAS DARIKU"_

" _...Dan Spica merupakan rasi bintang paling terang keenam setelah Scorpio"_

.

.

.

 **11 kisses and I**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Universe**

 **Pairing: everyonexkyungsoo (kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo susoo taosoo laysoo minsoo chensoo )**

 **Rated: T...terserah author :P**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: comedy, humor, fluff, romance** **.**

 **Warning! EYD ga baku, typos,** **OOC,** **bahasa gawl, emot bertebaran, humor garing and more importanly its a boyxboy fic, if u dont like feel free to click the back button juseyo:)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

At 02.00 PM in Korea.

Chanyeol's pov

Gue normal. 100% normal.

Gue suka cewe seksi berpakaian bikini tipis ulala~ yang menampakan kemolekan tubuhnya sambil nari-nari gitu. Gue juga suka cewe yang pinter masak, pinter nyanyi, humoris kayak gue, punya bibir tipis menggoda dan bisa menerima kegantengan gue ini tanpa perlu pingsan saat pertama liat gue (pede gila lo yeol-_-)

Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir gue merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi dalam diri gue.

Gue menatap namja kecil yang sekarang lagi duduk di depan gue dengan mic di tangannya.

Sesuatu tentang dirinya sangatlah _distraching._

Udah lama gue ngerasain hal ganjil ini selama tinggal sama kesebelas cowo engga tau malu di dorm, lebih tepatnya sama namja paling mungil diantara kita semua ini.

Do kyungsoo.

Awal ketemu gue kira nih orang baik dan kalem, tau-taunya beda 360 derajat (balik lagi dong?) sama yang gue bayangin-_- kalem okelah bisa, tapi baik? Emm kayaknya gue abis ketimpuk sendalnya neng ipeh pas mikir itu. Kepala gue selalu jadi sasaran bullynya dalam menguasai dunia men, pake cara dipelintir kayak mak lampir yang lagi mampir di bawah pohon pir bareng britney spear. Enak aja dia main pelintir-pelintir kepala orang, emangnya gue mie keliting apa.

Tapi tangan dia lembut banget pas nyentuh kepala gue...

Engga, bukan itu.

Maksudnya gue kesel pas dia ngelakuin itu!

Gue normal ingat, 80% normal (sekarang)

Gue jadi penasaran apa bagian badan dia yang lain selembut itu, contohnya nih bagian baw-

Normal yeol normal.

Maksud gue lagi, aneh banget sih ada cowo yang tangannya bisa semulus itu? Dasar kecewean. Cih, liat aja mata bulatnya itu? Gue rasa matanya bisa lompat dari tempatnya kapan aja setiap gue ngejailin dia, lalu dia bakal ketawa kalo rencana gue buat ngeganggu dia gagal.

"Hahaha lalu dia blablabla..."

Seperti saat ini, dia lagi berbicara sama mc tentang kebiasaan anak-anak eksoh pas lagi di dorm. Ekspresinya saat tertawa benar-benar aneh, kenapa gue ga bisa mengalihkan pandangan gue saat dia ketawa?

Engga.

Bukan berarti gue suka sama senyumnya yang cantik atau cara dia ketawa dengan imutnya yang bisa bikin jantung gue lari-lari atau matanya yang membulat lucu ketika dia kaget atau bagian belakang bawahnya disaat dia menari atau-

Gue masih normal ko detik ini, masih.

50% masih Normal

Jir

Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi setengah?!

"We are one, we are EXO!"

Gue merhatiin dia lagi saat member lain memberi salam penutup untuk bagian terakhir dari acara variety show hari ini.

Wajahnya bulat sempurna dengan rambut berponi eboni yang pas untuk ukuran badannya yang mungil. Dia sama sekali ga molek, dia itu kecil, berisi dan bantet. Dia engga humoris, mukanya ga jauh beda sama si cadel kalo berekspresi, malah dia satansoo._. Pokoknya ga ada hal yang bisa disukain deh dari dia!

Yeah Yeol lu masih normal fufufu~

Tapi ada sesuatu tentang Dio yang bener-bener _distraching._

Well gue akui dia emang pinter masak, masih layak dimakan lah masakan yang dia buat daripada makanan beracun yang member lain bikin, yang gue rasa bisa dipake buat memusnahkan populasi mahluk hidup di Exo planet. Masakan dia juga menhjadi salah satu alasan kenapa gue ogah nginjek timbangan tiap minggu-_- apalagi kalo dia masaknya pake celemek pink punya Suho terus nari-nari kecil di dapur sambil nyanyi, oh yes apakah gue udah cerita tentang bagian bawah tubuhnya yang-

Oh god

Udah 25% lagi?!

Sadar Yeol sadar!

Demi sempaknya Baekhyun yang lebih norak dari mang mus, dia itu temen lu sendiri!

Ini gila.

Lebih gila lagi disaat gue mimpi dicium Dio di ruang tengah.

Degdegdeg

Gue ga inget apa-apa lagi setelah makan ayam sialan yang dikirim dari fans gila itu. Tau-tau gue udah ada di sofa sambil nahan mimisan gue yang makin deres gara-gara ngeliat leher Dio yang putih, bersih, mulus dan-

Gue tegaskan sekali lagi, gue namja normal. Thank you very much.

15% Normal...

' _Chanyeol-hyung sudah sadar?'_

Boy oh boy. Gue ga bisa hilangin mimpi gue pas dia natap gue dengan tatapan sayu itu.

Wait, yang ngebuat gue mimisan waktu itu apaan yah?

Dan perasaan saat bibir dia nyentuh gue berlahan dengan lembut... its something, seperti menyalurkan sesuatu yang entahlah- manis? Gue ngerasain ada semacam rasa _matcha_ disana. Padahal gue ga suka teh hijau dan sesuatu yang manis, tapi kenapa Dio rasanya bisa bersamaan kayak gitu yah? Harusnya gue jadi benci dong sama Dio kalo rasa bibirnya adalah dua hal yang paling gue ga suka?

Iyakan?

Tapi kenapa gue malah pengen ngerasain itu lagi?!

Perlu digaris bawahi yah thor, ngerasain matcha-nya. Bukan bibir Dio, BUKAN! (serah lo dah yeol-_-)

10% now

 _Gulp gulp_

Damn those sinful lips!

Pasti itu jawabannya! Sesuatu yang _distraching_ dari Dio adalah bibirnya! Yeah bibirnya yang tebal, berwarna peach, dan membentuk heart itu. Sangat menggangu pandangan gue, gue ga suka. Bikin gue makin penasaran apa rasanya bibir aneh itu kalo menyentuh bagian lain dari tubuh gue selain bi-

Oh no. Kalian masih dipihak gue kan?

(Jumlah kenormalan lu tinggal 5% lho yeol. #authorketawa)

Hitung mundur

' _Engga yeol. Lu normal, normal! Ingat Dara noona yang cantik itu! Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ngalahin manisnya Dio saat dia tersenyum gaahhhh!'_

Sisa 3%...

' _Dio bantet! pendek! Dia ga seksi kayak Yuri noona saat menari_ _yeol_ _! But man, kalian pernah merhatiin pantatnya Dio kaga kalo joget?!'_

2% lagi...

' _Yeol bangun yeol, lo ga seriusan kan suka sama Do Kyungsoo yang suka melintir lo? Yang suka bales dendam pas lu jail ke dia? Yang suka banget mukul pala lo? Yang punya mata bulet aneh? Yang punya bibir paling indah sedunia? Yang udah lo perhatiin sejak lama?!'_

Yang terakhir apa..

Dan 1%...

"Ssst Chanyeol hyung!" gue noleh ke Kai yang lagi manggil gue sambil rada nunduk, membuyarkan lamunan gue dari pemikiran gila tadi di ruang ganti. "Hyung gimana sih? Ko bisa-bisanya di tempat umum gini? Kalo ada wartawan yang masuk gimana?" Kai mulai menceloteh panjang-panjang sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan malu. "Maksud lo apa sih Kai? Orang dari tadi gue diem juga" lah emang iya gue dari tadi lagi ngelamun sendiri kan napa nih bocah tiba-tiba cerewet-_-

"Itu hyung..." akhirnya Kai kembali natap gue dengan muka merah di wajahnya, gue mengikuti pandangannya yang dari mata gue berlahan turun... makin bawah... ke celana gue...tunggu ko sempit-

! #6921#^*)^&$^^

ANJRIT

*sensor*

"WC MANAAAA!"

Lalu akhirnya 0%

Yes, semua tentang Do Kyungsoo sangatlah _distraching._ Terutama bagian **baw** **ahnya** yang ngebuat gue er-

ENGGA

GUE NORMAL GAAAAHHHH

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

Dio's pov

"Ups?"

Gue cuma bisa tersenyum asem ke dua orang yang lagi mandangin gue dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Si naga mukanya rada cengo gitu kalo orang dihadapannya-

Eh gile ternyata Kris dari tadi ngomong ma cewe? Mana imut banget lagi, umurnya sekitar 14 tahun mungkin?

Rada-rada mirip member Girls day kalo ga salah….

Si cewe ini ngeliat gue dari atas kebawah dengan juteknya seperti adegan seorang pembully yang mau nerkam mangsanya coy, gue risih banget diliatin kayak gitu. Emang gue semacam spesies baru apa-_-

"Siapa yeoja ini ge?"

Hoess

Gue celingak-celinguk ke samping beberapa kali, perasaan disini ga ada yeoja selain dia

"Maksudnya gue?" dengan bodohnya gue nunjuk diri gue sendiri sambil nyipitin mata._.

Cewe berambut coklat dengan kalung bintang berwarna ungu di lehernya itu cuma mendengus ngedenger pertanyaan gue "Iyalah eooni , emang eooni liat ada orang lain di sini?" tangan dia lalu gegelayutan centil di tangan kiri Kris dengan manja "Kris ge~ Siapa perempuan ini?"

KUCHING

GUE DIKIRA CEWEE

Harga diri gue serasa dilindes-lindes sama mobil di jalan tol dengan kecepatan 10 km/jam.

Ga ada hinaan yang paling ngebuat cowo merasa ga punya harga diri selain dikira cewe

Sakit bruvh T_T

Gue ngeliatin badan gue dari ujung kaki sampai tangan gue, gue cuma pakai celana selutut putih sama jaket pororo berhoodie warna ijo, ga pake rok juga kali tapi napa nih cewe seenak jidat manggil gue yeoja -_-

"Buahhahahaha" Si Kris yang dari tadi diem malah ketawa puas ngedengernya, saik deh Kris itu yang namanya temen teh? "Okay..okay…kenalin Dio ini Bomi dia temen gue dari Cina, dan Bomi ini Dio dia….." Kris berhenti sebentar tampak berpikir dengan jari telunjuk dibibirnya "Dia pacar gue"

What

KATANYA TADI GUE ISTRINYA

SEKARANG PACAR

GUE BUTUH KEPASTIAN

Bukan itu masalahnya sih….

Kris langsung pindah ke samping gue lalu megang tangan gue dengan mesra, gue cuma bias melotot O_O denger perkataannya barusan. Si Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gue lalu bisik-bisik "Udah ikutin aja kalo mau pulang selamet"

Maksudnye

Heuh daripada gue di apa-apain pas pulang nanti, gue memutuskan buat ikutin permainan dia dulu "Ekhm…iya, gue pa...pacar Kris….gue nam-"

"Bomi ga percaya.." Lagian siapa yang suruh lu percaya-_- "Eooni ini aneh! Dia terlihat terlalu tomboy" Atuhlah gue namja, emang lu ngarepin gue pake apa? Long dress di pantai?! "Dia sama sekali bukan tipe Kris ge" Mana gue tau tipe Kris gimana._. "Dan dadanya itu….. terlalu rata!" Jarinya menujuk ke badan gue dengan tatapan meremehkan.

YAIYALAH GUE NAMJA HELLO

Golok mana golok?!

"Gege suka sama Dio apa adanya, Bomi. Bukan masalah dia tomboy atau dadanya yang rata" ujar Kris tulus ke arah Bomi sambil tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke gue dan mempererat pegangan tangannya.

Dagdigdug

Duh kenapa gue jadi ga karuan pas Kris ngomong gitu?

Abisnya suaranya kedengaran jujur banget, ko kayak love-confession secara ga langsung yeth….

Yang pastinya bukan, lawak aja.

Gue melirik ke Bomi yang sekarang matanya udah mulai mau nangis, kepalanya dia tundukan ke bawah. "Tetep aja Bomi ga percaya…." dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat, suaranya mulai bergetar "Buktikan!" matanya lalu menatap narang penuh kebencian ke arah gue, hiks cewe emang paling serem kalo lagi sakit hati "Buktikan kalo Kris ge emang pacar Dio eoonie dengan menciumnya"

Apaan

Nih cewe kebanyakan nonton drama korea pasti (kayak lu ga aja soo-_-)

Gue langsung menyilangkan tangan gue di depan dada yang (katanya) rata. "Tunggu! Ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibenarkan disini..." salah paham ini harus cepet diselesaikan sebelum ni cewe ngamuk.

"Pertama, gue bukan pacar Kris"

' _Iyalah gue kan istri keduanya di dorm, geli ih bayanginnya_ _._ __.'_

"Kedua, gue namja alias cowo alias pria dan bukan yeoja"

' _Bomi nyadar ga sih suara dan muka gue tuh menunjukan ke-manly-an beud'_

"Dan yang terakhir, gue ga mungkin nyium Kris"

' _Karena gue udah punya tiga orang namja bunting yang harus dinafkahi dan gue ga berniat ngehamilin Kris buat ngejadiin dia yang ke empat!'_

Akhirnya gue berhasil ngeluarin uneg-uneg gue dari tadi dan bisa bernafas lega sekarang, thanks Uya Kuya!

"Siapa bilang ga mungkin"

"Kris apa-" kata-kata gue terpotong untuk yang ke sejuta kalinya hari ini pas gue ngerasa badan gue di tarik ma Kris…oh no!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chu~

O_O

Blush

ASTAGA NAGA BERNIAGA DOT KOM

.gue.

Depan cewe…

DIA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR WOY

KRIS BAKAL HAMIL

Arghh

Gue mukul-mukul dada Kris buat ngelepasin ciuman itu, dia makin majuin bibirnya ngebuat gue harus jinjit-jinjit biar ga jatuh. Perbedaan tinggi kami malah ngebuat Kris memperdalam ciumannya..

Itu napa lidah Kris keluar?!

Emakkk Dio ga kuadh…panas..

GA BISA NAFAS GUE

TAP ZRUS

Kaki gue nginjek kaki Kris dengan tenaga dalam yang abis gue pelajari dari Mang Mus, ga sia-sia gue berguru ma dia setiap selesai bantuin nguras kolam ikan Lohan SM.

"Aww sakit Dio!" umpat Kris sambil jinjit-jinjit megang kaki kanannya yang abis jadi praktek perdana kesaktian gue. Lagian salah lu juga Kris-_-

"Hiks hiks kenapa Kris ge nyium dia…." isakan tangis keluar dari mulut Bomi, duh gue jadi merasa bersalah…

"Setelah janji yang Kris ge buat selama ini gege lupakan… dan sekarang gege juga mau hancurin hati Bomi?!" Bomi mulai berteriak lebih kencang "Apa Bomi ga cukup cantik dan kaya untuk Kris ge? Apa Dio eooni lebih punya segalanya dari Bomi? Sampai-sampai Kris ge lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama SM daripada dengan Bomi hiks…"

Bomi seseunggukan dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bomi bukan begitu, Aku-"

"Padahal Bomi sudah mengirim semua surat dan ancaman untuk EXO agar Kris ge tidak betah disana, agar Kris ge kembali ke Bomi dengan cara membuat mereka marah, agar Kris ge merasa tidak aman disana dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke China…." Bomi tersenyum miring ke arah gue lalu kembali melihat Kris "Gimana? mereka mencoba nangkap gege kan karena ayam itu? Exo nyalahin gege karena mereka terluka dengan bunga kesayangan gege kan? Mereka hampir keracunan dengan apel itu yah? Mereka jahat yah ge….."

Oh..

Jadi dia Spica

Gadis sekecil ini?

Tapi, kenapa?

Mata Kris menggelap seketika mendengar penuturan dari Spica

"Karena itu….ayo pulang ke China dengan Bomi ge, kita ketemu Eureureong-I lagi…seperti dulu" Bomi mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sambil tersenyum manis,

Bukannya berkata apa-apa Kris langsung menepis tangan Bomi lalu memegang bahu dia dengan kasar. "Bomi! Kau sudah keterlaluan kau tau itu?! Membahayakan nyawa orang lain hanya untuk mencapai keinginanmu?!"

Bomi kaget dengan perlakuan Kris yang berubah menjadi kasar "Ini demi gege! Bomi ga mau gege melupakan Bomi karena terus bersama mereka!"

"Bomi…kau salah paham, gege tidak pernah melupakanmu….kau pun tau gege sangat menyayangimu kan?" Kris mencoba mengelus kepala Bomi tapi kali ini Bomi mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang menjauhinya.

"Gege Bohong! Kalau gege menyayangi Bomi lalu kenapa gege tidak pernah membalas puisi dan surat yang Bomi kirim selama ini?"

Kris terkejut seketika dengan perkataan Bomi "Bomi aku…tidak bisa melakukannya.." gumam Kris sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke tanah, tidak berani untuk menatap yeoja mungil ini langsung.

Melihat balasan dari Kris yang hanya diam saja tanpa memberikan alasan, tangan Bomi memegang kalung bintang di lehernya lalu melepaskannya dengan paksa hingga terputus "Haha Kris ge ternyata benar-benar sudah melupakan Bomi yah…" tawanya miris mencengkram kalung itu dengan kuat.

"BOMI BENCI YIFAN GE"

Plung!

Kalung itu dengan kasar dia lemparkan ke danau di depan kami hingga terjatuh ke dasar danau, lalu dia berlari dengan cepat ke jalanan.

"Bomi tunggu!" ucap gue hendak mengejarnya, tapi tangan gue ditahan oleh Kris yang sekarang menatap ke arah danau dengan mata yang menginyaratkan kesedihan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Hening… danting… laning…. nining….

Eh nining nama adiknya neng Ipeh btw

Sekarang gue ada di jok depan mobil Kris, iya mobil sport yang ada stiker naganya itu. Udah 15 menit sejak gue masuk ke mobilnya Kris dan cuma keheningan aja yang menemani kita berdua saat perjalanan menuju dorm.

Gue ga suka dicuekin.

Mata gue ngelirik Kris yang lagi konsentrasi nyetir.

Tapi boong,

Mana pernah Kris natap jalanan sefokus itu.

"Hyung…" gue ga peduli gue mau diapain ntar ma naga. "Kenapa hyung tidak pernah membalas surat Bomi?"

Kris menghela nafasnya berat. "Gue ga bisa Soo…"

Uh?

"Gue selalu menulis balasan untuk puisi dan surat yang di kirim Bomi. Tapi pas gue mau ngirimnya ke pos, gue merasa ga bisa…. gue takut" Kris melihat ke arah gue lalu tersenyum sendu. "Gue takut kalau gue melakukannya, gue malah makin kangen sama Bomi lalu gue ga bisa nahan diri buat ga menemuinya di China..

Dan saat gue memutuskan ke sana, gue engga tau apa bisa kembali ke Seoul tanpa meninggalkannya lagi. Gue takut harus milih diantara EXO dan Bomi..."

Ah gue ngerti

Emang salah paham

"Kalung tadi juga sepertinya penting yah hyung?" Tanya gue lagi

Kris cuma ketawa kecil. "Haha itu kalung yang gue kasih ke dia sebelum pergi ke Seoul, dia sangat suka astronomi terutama bintang bernama Spica. Lalu boneka anjing yang dia kirim itu bernama Eureureong-I , dia boneka jenis anjing yang kami pelihara di China. Dan sebenarnya apel itu juga ada obatnya, hanya yang ini tidak baunya. Cuma orang China yang bisa bedain mana yang beracun mana yang bukan…"

Kris kembali menatap jalanan dengan muka yang sedikit lebih lega sekarang. "Apa itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, little Sherlock?"

Gue dan dia tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Serius deh, dari mana lo tau kalo orang yang dimaksud puisi itu adalah gue? Gue aja pas pertama ga nyadar kalo yang ngirimnya Bomi" ujar Kris masih dengan tawanya

Gue cuma tersenyum bangga sambil ngangkat tangan gue ke dagu ala-ala trademark Detective Conan "Its easy hyung" gue menjentikan jari gue mantap "Chicken aint your style"

Lalu kami berdua kembali tertawa.

"Sebelum join ke Exo lu kan ga suka ayam hyung" gue terkekeh geli "Gue rasa Bomi ga tau soal itu dan ngira lu ga bakal makan ayamnya.."

"Kekeke, dasar. Giliran yang kayak ginian aja lo peka. Tapi bagian yang menyangkut perasaan gue ke lo, lo ga pernah sadar.." Kris ngelirik gue sekilas sambil mendengus

Deg

Perasaan?

Ohiya tadi kan gue nyium Kris!

Ampun

Jangan-jangan dia mulai hamil juga?!

Tapi gue rada mempertanyakan teori gue lagi, itu kata-kata yang bilang orang bisa hamil gara-gara ciuman kan gue denger dari drama korea doang...gue belum pernah ngeliat namja bunting lagian….

Euhmm ini sedikit memalukan, tapi dari pada malu bertanya sesat di jalan kan?

"Hyung…." Gue memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal ini ke Kris, Kris menghentikan mobilnya di bagasi dorm Exo lalu ngeliat gue lagi dengan heran. "Na…nam…namja … ga bakal hamil gara-gara ciuman kan?" ciut gue menatap Kris takut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Eh ada nining lagi-

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kris menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, gawat gue pasti bakal dicincang "Da..haha… ri haha…dari mana lu denger itu Soo?" lanjutnya masih menahan tawa dan mengusap air matanya yang keluar gara-gara ngakak.

Gue beralih nunduk malu, au ah harusnya gue ga usah nanya kan-_- "Dari sinetron yang biasa gue tonton sama Tao…"

"Pffftt duh Dio mana bisa orang hamil cuma gara-gara ciuman doang" tangan Kris ngacak-ngacak kepala gue gemes serasa nyari kutu aja dia "Lu tuh ya ada-ada aja, makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton sinet…"

Gue langsung mengakat kepala gue cepat lalu memegang tangan Kris sambil tersenyum berbinar-binar "Benarkah itu hyung?! Syukurlah… gue kira sebaliknya haaha" Fiuuh gue lega, ternyata uang jajan gue ga jadi dipotong untuk nafkahin keluarga! Yaay ~

Kris tiba-tiba terdiam sambil terus merhatiin gue dengan tatapan kaget.

"Huwaaa!"

Tanpa gue sadari dia narik gue tiba-tiba buat mendekatinya.

Ajib

Muka gue sama Kris deket banget…..

"Tapi kalo lu mau…" Tangan Kris megang dagu gue agar menatapnya lebih dekat. "Gue bisa ko bikin lu hamil sekarang juga" Kris smirk ke gue lalu menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di muka gue

Jir...

"Ayo bikin adik buat Tao di mobil"

EMANG BISA

BIKIN PAKE APA

Gila aja!

Dugh

Gue menghantam kepala gue ke dahinya dengan cukup keras "Dio lu ngapa sih hari ini nyakitin gue mulu!" ringisnya ngusap-ngusap palanya yang memerah, ajaran mang Mus emang paling manjur men..

"Salah lo sendiri naga!" Ketus gue kesel atuh-_- "Eh Bomi gimana jadinya?" Tanya gue lagi masih kepikiran.

Ekspresi Kris berubah seketika lalu dia keluar dari mobil duluan, tuhkan salah ngomong lagi gue._. "Gue bakal ke rumah manager hyung sekarang buat jelasin semuanya, Bomi pasti bakal langsung pulang ke China. Ga usah khawatir, dia punya banyak butler untuk menjaganya…" jawab Kris di luar mobil.

Karena terlalu gelap gue ga bisa lihat raut wajahnya saat itu.

Tapi getaran dalam suaranya terdengar jelas.

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Author's pov

Cklek

Dio membuka pintu dorm dengan berlahan lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah tidak lupa mengganti sepatunya dulu di teras, saat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dia melihat tv yang masih menyala dan kepala warna-warni yang nyembul di balik sofa.

Siapa yang punya kepala warna-warni selain maknae kesayangan mereka?

Ehm kesayangan semua member kecuali Dio yah

Dio menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke sofa, kenapa hal pertama yang dia lihat di dorm adalah orang yang bikin dia bete seharian -_- "Belum bobo Hun?" lirik Dio ga niat ke maknae di sampingnya yang masih sibuk nonton tv, lah si sehun nonton apaan yah serius amat._. "Ga ngantuk" jawab Sehun lebih ga niat lagi, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Tuhkan ngeselin, Dio menggerakan kepalanya ke tv buat ngeliat acara apa yang bisa bikin Sehun ga ngedip-ngedip.

 _Oh masih adakah cinta yang abadi~_

 _Menyatukan dua bumbu saling isi~_

 _Bawang pun menari seledri bersaksi~_

 _Seindah musim Cabe~_

Eh tunggu- itu kan sinetron Indonesia Cinta di Musim Cabe.

Dio ngeliat Sehun lagi lalu ke tv lalu ke Sehun lagi sambil nyipitin mata.

Nih namja salah alamat kali yah.

Masa nonton sinetron pake seragam bola sambil megang-megang panci.

Please deh jangan sampe Sehun ketularan Tao.

Sehun curi-curi pandang ke Dio yang sekarang ikutan nonton dengan ekspresi was-was pas ngeliat pemain film cowonya mulai menggandeng tangan si cewe. "Dari mana hyung?" Sehun kini ikut mengikuti arah pandang Dio yang mulai menikmati sinetron ini lebih dari dirinya, ckck dasar namanya juga ibu-ibu. "Mesen ayam ke rumah Mang Mus..." Bohong Dio, ekspresinya berubah dikit pas ditanyain gitu, ga mungkin kan dia bilang abis disangka yeoja sama bocah usia 14 tahun.

"Hn" gumam Sehun sebagai balasan, kalo ga niat jawab mah ga usah nanya napa Hun-_-

Dio mendesah saat melihat adegan si cowo memeluk pacarnya saat mau pergi ke bandara, sinetron ini mengingatkan Dio dengan Kris dan Bomi. "Hun kalo orang yang lu sayang pergi buat mengejar mimpinya, lu mau apa?" sahut Dio tanpa sadar, masih setia merhatiin tipi.

Maknae yang dari tadi diem tersentak kaget tanpa sepengetahuan Dio, tapi Sehun dengan cepat bisa menutupinya. Dia melihat ke hyung di sebelahnya. "Gue bakal nunggu.." Sehun menatap Dio dalam. "Dan gue bakal ngejar dia bagaimanapun caranya" Akhirnya Dio mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv saat mendengarkan perkataan Sehun.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

But no one speak for a moment.

"Walaupun harus pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menyusulnya?" kata Dio pelan, membalas tatapan tanpa ekspresi Sehun. "Jarak bukan masalah" jawab Sehun, melihat lebih lekat bola mata coklat Dio. Seperti mencari sesuatu. "Cinta itu buta. Jika satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkannya adalah dengan pergi, yaudah bakal gue lakuin. Lalu terus menunggunya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dalam diri gue." Sehun menggerakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit dorm.

"Suatu saat gue yang akan menjadi mimpinya, membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan mimpinya sendiri hingga hanya waktu yang memisahkan kita..."

Dio mengerjap matanya berkali-kali, dia masih belum ngerti.

"Karena cinta adalah adiksi, candu, dan racun. We'll do anything to someone we love the most. Its overdose."

Sehun kembali menatap Dio yang sekarang membulatkan matanya besar O_O

Wah Rekor Muri.

Itu kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Sehun katakan depan Dio

"Hee... jadi lu pernah ngelakuin itu sama orang yang lu suka?" tanya Dio setelah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Ini lagi gue lakuin" jawab Sehun tanpa emosi dalam suaranya. Dio cuma ketawa ngedenger ucapan Sehun yang selalu punya satu intonasi saat bicara sama dia. "Berarti cewe yang lu suka beruntung, well walaupun gue kasian juga sama dia karena di sukain sama pangeran es." Dio senyum usil ke Sehun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jarinya ke pipi Sehun.

' _Beruntung seperti cinta Bomi yang besar ke Kris sampe mau ngejar dia ke Seoul'_

Seperti telah mendapat pencerahan dari dewi fortuna Dio langsung bangkit dari duduknya sambil ngebenerin hoodienya. "Gue mau ke rumah mang mus lagi mesen lebih banyak ayam~ bilangin ke member lain yah!" sebelum dapat membalas perkataan Dio, si main vocalist tiba-tiba udah nutup pintu dengan cepat.

Kayaknya Dio punya bakat lari deh.

Lari dari kenyataan, contohnya.

"Dasar seenaknya"

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Sekarang Dio kembali lari sambil ngos-ngosan ke arah taman kota. Iya, dia jalan kaki ga pake sepeda.

Kenapa jalan kaki?

Karena dia lupa buat nurunin sepedanya dari mobil Kris.

Yaudahlah ya, masih tetep sehat kan?

Dio mengerem kakinya mendadak saat sudah mendekati pohon sakura depan danau, dia bisa melihat ada seorang gadis sedang duduk ditanah dengan memeluk lututnya sambil terus menatap danau.

Dio cuma tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati si gadis kecil tersebut. "Hey, tidak baik seorang gadis kecil duduk sendirian di danau malam-malam." Dio melepaskan jaket di badannya lalu dia pakaikan ke punggung Bomi. Bomi yang melihat itu kaget lalu memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa yang eonni lakukan disini?"

' _Cape dehh masih di bilang cewe-_-'_

"Katanya danau di musim semi hangat lho" Dio merentangkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan seperti mau senam. "Dan yang aku dengar, danau disini engga dalem-dalem amat"

BRUSH

Lalu tanpa ancang-ancang Dio nyemplungin dirinya ke danau, membuat Bomi yang lagi duduk langsung berdiri sambil ngeliat Dio ga percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan eonni!" teriak Bomi panik, iyalah kalo dia di tuduh gara-gara ngeliat ada mayat ngapung di danau gimana?!

Tapi untungnya air danau disini cuma sebatas lutut Dio

"Bintang jatuh ga akan hilang begitu saja" kata Dio, kayaknya ga menjawab pertanyaan Bomi deh. Badan dia membungkuk dengan tangannya yang ngeraba-raba permukaan danau, mencari-cari benda yang dijatuhkan Bomi tadi sore. Bomi yang mulai mengerti dengan tindakan Dio malah terisak. "Kenapa hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini?" air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya lagi. "Percuma hiks Kris ge tidak akan menjadikan Bomi bintangnya lagi hiks" tangan Bomi mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan cepat mencoba menghentikan tangisnya sendiri.

Dio yang masih sibuk main air ga menggubris tangisan Bomi dan malah asik sendiri. "Spica itu salah satu bintang yang paling terang kan? pasti dia masih bisa bersinar walaupun sudah gelap gulita." Kata Dio mulai ngelantur, duh kayaknya gara-gara dia nyebur ke danau malem-malem jadi mabok nih

Kenapa Dio ga nyoba pake jaring aja yah nyarinya...

Kalo gelap gini mana bisa ketemu dengan cepet soo-_-

Hmph tapi bukan Do Kyungsoo kalau tidak seenaknya dan keras kepala.

"Udah eon...ga akan ada gunanya hiks Bomi ga akan bisa nerangin Kris ge lagi" Bomi yang sadar kalau angin malam di Seoul makin dingin, mengeratkan tangannya ke jaket yang di kasih Dio barusan.

' _Duh ini susah amat nyarinya, padahal danaunya kecil. Bomi malah makin mewek lagi'_ umpat Dio, kakinya mulai kedinginan lama-lama berendem di danau. Tangannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di jarinya.

Sreet

Voila! Ketemu!

Dio tersenyum ngeliat benda yang dia cari dari tadi akhirnya nongol juga, lalu dia keluar dari danau menghampiri Bomi yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang maka lepaskanlah dia. Jika dia kembali padamu, dia milikmu. Tapi jika tidak..." Dio memegang tangan Bomi dengan pelan, membuat telapak tangan Bomi terulur di depannya. "Sejak awal, dia bukan takdirmu" kalung bintang yang Dio cari di danau tadi dia letakan di tangan mungil Bomi. "Tapi sepertinya kalung ini masih takdirmu, Spica" Senyum Dio tulus ke Bomi.

Bomi menatap kalung yang ada di tangannya lalu menggegamnya dengan erat. "Kenapa...hiks kenapa eooni sangat baik pada Bomi hiks... padahal Bomi sudah sangat jahat ke eonni dan sudah menyakiti member Exo hiks..." tangis Bomi makin keras.

"Kenapa eonni membantu Bomi setelah apa yang Bomi lakukan pada kalian?"

Dio menjongkokan badannya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis mungil di depannya.

"Aku hanya meluruskan apa yang salah.." tangan Dio mengelus surai Bomi dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. "Lain kali jangan nekat yah. Kris ge masih sayang ke Bomi ko, dia cuma menunjukannya dengan cara yang berbeda"

Tap tap

"DIO! BOMI!

Eh kebetulan orang yang dibicarain nongol, bisa panjang umur si naga.

Kris berlarian ke arah Dio dan Bomi. Merasa sekarang adalah adegan dimana peran utama cowo menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ke peran utama cewe, Dio langsung melangkah ke belakang untuk memberi mereka ruang.

Seperti sinetron yang barusan dia tonton.

Cie Dio apal bener bagiannya, dia ga mau jadi orang ketiga katanya.

Kris melingkarkan tangan besarnya ke tubuh Bomi lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan gege Bomi, gege hanya tidak ingin pulang ke China lalu harus kembali merasakan perpisahan lagi. Gege ingin selalu berada disisi Bomi dan juga Exo di waktu yang bersamaan... aku berjanji tidak akan pergi dari Bomi lagi. Gege sayang Bomi..."

Dan yang ada di hadapan Dio adalah pelukan pertemuan hangat yang terjadi kepada dua insan yang telah lama berpisah. Dio hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dia ga nyangka ternyata liat yang beginian secara live lebih mengharukan daripada yang ada di tipi-tipi.

Tissue mana tissue

Setelah beberapa saat Kris dan Bomi sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka lalu menatap Dio bersamaan.

"A..apa..?" kata Dio terbata, baru aja momen ini mau dia rekam.

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang lalu saling mengangguk seperti menyetujui sesuatu. "Lo juga ikutan kali Soo"

"Kyaaaa!"

Lalu tangan Dio ditarik paksa oleh dua orang China ini untuk ikut tenggelam dalam pelukan mereka. "Aduh gue... ga bisa nafas...lagi..." lebih kayak kelelep sih kayaknya, Kris sama Bomi kenceng amat meluknya-_-

Jadi adegan terakhir yang terlihat adalah mereka bertiga yang saling berpelukan di tengah dinginnya malam.

Kayak keluarga berencana aja yah

"Hey eonnie" bisik Bomi ke Dio setelah mereka selesai berpelukan ria. "Lain kali panjangin rambutnya lagi dan sering-sering pake rok pendek yah daripada celana. Kris ge lebih suka yeoja yang imut loh hihi" kedip Bomi ke Dio sambil ngacungin jempol.

KAMPRET

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

"Hahahaha"

Hanya suara tawa Kris yang terdengar saat mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju dorm sambil bawa-bawa plastik belanjaan.

"Udah puas ketawanya?" ketus Dio natep males ke naga yang masih ngakak. "Lagian bukan salah gue sih" Dio menghela nafas panjang, mengingat kejadiaan tadi malam.

Jadi setelah dari danau itu mereka bertiga nginep di apartement (sangat mewah) yang baru dibeli Bomi di Korea, lalu nganterin dia subuh-subuh ke bandara. Pas di apartemen, Bomi bersikeras mau mandi bareng eonni barunya (alias Dio), yah Dio ga mau lah orang dia namja-_- tapi Bomi tetep maksa dan ga percaya kalo Dio itu cowo sampe pada akhirnya Bomi ga sengaja narik celana Dio ke bawah dan-

You know lah apa yang terjadi fufufu~

Engga, tapi Dio masih pake celana ko.

Saat itu terjadi Bomi shock banget, untungnya dia ga punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

Yang bikin Dio bete bukan masalah celananya yang ditarik sampe ngana-nya keliatan, tapi pas Bomi bilang gini

" _Aku ga peduli walaupun eonni dadanya rata dan itunya beda dari Bomi! Bomi tetep sayang sama eonni dan tetep merestui Dio eonni sama Kris ge!"_

Merestui emang mau ngapain coba..

Atuhlah

Masa cewe umur 14 tahun belum belajar reproduksi sih T_T

"Terima aja kenyataan kalo lu tuh manis sampe disangka cewe Soo hahaha" bukannya ngehibur si naga malah bikin Dio makin frustasi sekarang. "Apaan sih hyung, gue namja!" delik Dio ke Kris yang terlalu menikmati penderitaannya.

Bzzzhhh

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perahu kertas- enggalah, pesawat terbang di atas langit menarik perhatiaan duo sejoli dibawahnya. "Wahh kayaknya itu pesawat ke China yah..." kagum Dio saat melihat pesawat itu melintasi awan-awan di hadapannya. "Iya, semoga Bomi baik-baik saja..." Kata Kris ikut menghadapkan kepalanya ke atas. "Untuk ukuran gadis kecil, dia berani juga yah ke Korea sendirian. Walaupun dia ga sadar ada banyak pelayan yang sembunyi-sembunyi ngikutin dia" komentar Dio sarkatis, dia juga baru sadar pas di apartemen kalo selama ini Bomi diawasin sama 5 limosin yang isinya butler-butler dibelakangnya, untung bukan butlernya Ciel di fandom sebelah. "Lu juga samanya nekat, malem-malem keluar dorm. Pake acara nyebur ke danau lagi. Kalo lu sakit gimana?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat.

Dio yang ga sadar Kris memperhatikan kesehatannya malah terus jalan sehat dengan cuek."Abisnya itu kalung penting banget buat kalian berdua, sayang kalo ilang gitu aja"

Langkah kaki Kris berhenti saat Dio membuka kunci gerbang dorm mereka. "Love its overdose" senyum Dio mengingat perkataan Sehun lalu melirik ke belakang melihat Kris yang diam di tempat.

"Tugas Spica adalah selalu menerangi alam semestanya. Jika dia kehilangan apa yang menjadi alasannya untuk selalu bersinar untuk apa lagi dia hidup? Kerinduannya terhadap sesuatu yang selama ini dia beri kehidupan tak terbendung sampai Spica memberi cahaya yang salah... Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia tega dan nekat melakukan hal ini. Demi mengejar semestanya. Gila, Cinta bikin kita rela ngelakuin apa aja yee..untung saja masalah ini sudah selesai dengan damai."

 _Feels like my heart will explode right now, we're the only ones floating up_

Kris merasakan ada nada asing yang sedang bermain di kepalanya.

Namja mungil itu membalikan badannya sedikit dari depan pintu dorm lalu tersenyum manis ke Kris

"Kalau tidak, apa jadinya galaxy tanpa bintangnya kan?"

 _You're alluring, you're my universe_

Uh Oh

Jantung Kris serasa hilang

 _What this_ _mysterious feeling?_

Kalimat dari Dio benar-benar membuat Kris _pass the milky way._

Kris langsung memajukan langkahnya dengan cepat, dia memegang kepala Dio yang sedang memunggunginya dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cup~

"I'm still lost in your orbit Soo"

 _Just love me right_

"My entire universe is you"

Kris mencium kuncup kepala Dio dari belakang.

"And thanks for the kiss"

BRUG

Belanjaan yang dia tenteng jatoh.

Dio polongo.

Untuk yang ke sejuta kalinya juga hari ini

FIX INI MAH SEMUA ORANG PADA BELUM SUNTIK RABIES.

Kris masuk ke dorm melewati Dio yang masih mematung depan pintu, membawa belanjaan yang dijatohkan Dio tadi ke lantai lalu pergi ke dapur sambil bersiul dengan watadosnya

Tangan Dio menyentuh bibir dan kepalanya yang baru di cium Kris.

 _'GUE NYIUM NAGA!'_

Burung hantu dicium naga...

Spesies baru.

Burung hantu yang bisa ngeluarin api atau naga yang bisa hinggap di pohon yah?

Tapi setidaknya lu ga bikin orang hamil Soo

.

.

.

Dio's pov

Gue melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah setelah mencuci muka dengan minyak wangi dan kembang tujuh rupa yang gue pinjem-tapi-ga-bilang-tapi-pasti-di-bolehin-jadi-hehe dari kebonnya Suho.

Lah ini mahluk-mahluk astral pada kemana...

Hmm?

Eh ga semuanya deng si kepala gugali masih nongol dari balik sofa, jangan-jangan dia begadang nonton telenopela ampe malem?

Gue berjalan ke belakang sofa lalu ngintip dia dari samping. "Dor!" kata gue dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, ngapain coba gue-_- "Ha. Gue kaget." Dasar maknae nyebelin emang. Dari pagi-siang-sore ampe malem suaranya flat-flat aja kayak dada gue (iyalah namja). "Lu begadang nonton ampe malem Hun?" tanya gue setelah memperhatiin mata dia yang merah kayak abis kena bon cabe. "Hn" jawab Sehun sekenanya. "Gue buatin susu yah" eits. Jangan salah paham, gue cuma mau kasih dia susu anget biar matanya mendingan, ga ada maksud yang lain.

Seriuzz

"KAMI PULANG!"

Saat gue lagi manasin susu gue ngedenger suara brutal dari pintu, biasalah anak eksoh kalo baru pulang emang kayak orang yang ngajak tawuran.

"Pagi Dio!" sapa Lay yang pertama kali nongol ke dapur, ada perban yang masih melekat pada tangannya. "Hai hyung, apa tangannya udah mendingan?" gue masih khawatir sama lukanya, mana dia ga jadi duet bareng Hyoyeon noona lagi. Sepertinya dia masih sedih "Udah lebih baik ko Soo hahaha dont worry be happy~" ujar Lay dengan pose pahlawan ehmm...power rangers-_-

Syukurlah kalo dia jadi aneh lagi berarti udah sembuh.

Member yang lain mengikuti Lay duduk di ruang makan dapur dengan memakai celana training, kayaknya mereka abis jogging bersama.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!"

Tuhkan abis lari pagi, kalo mereka abis olahraga biasanya level kelaparan mereka meningkat berkali-kali lipat kayak nilai rupiah sama dollar. "Iye iye gue manasin ini dulu-_-" serasa ngurusin 11 anak TK gue, untung tadi sempet belanja dulu ke pasar buat beli persiapan sembako. "Hyung lagi manasin apa?" tanya Kai saat ngeliat gue nuangin susu anget ke gelas. "Ini susu buat Sehun, Kai mau?" gue ngeletakin gelas itu ke depan Sehun lalu nuangin susu lagi ke gelas lain buat Kai.

"Aku maunya susu punya hyung"

Lah emang gue sapi

"Kai gue bukan sapi. Mana bisa ngasilin susu-_-" jawab gue males, perlu gue kasih garem kayaknya susu buat Kai.

"Bisa ko Soo, susu yang lu keluarin dari bawah pas lu-ouch!" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat gue ngeliat dia dipukul kepalanya sama Suho. "Masih pagi rusa!"

Susu yang gue keluarin dari bawah? Emang ada?

"Pas gue apa?" tanya gue duduk di kursi yang masih kosong disebelah Luhan. "Lu tau lah itu apaan" jawab Xiumin, kalo gue tau mana mungkin gue nanya sih.

Suho yang abis nyeramahin Luhan mulai terbatuk-batuk. "UHUK. Udah udah, kalo kalian penasaran sama susu, gimana kalo hari ini kita ke rumah gue aja? Disana gue punya beberapa sapi buat diperah, well sekalian kita refreshing mumpung hari ini libur" usul Suho dengan sukarela mengorbankan rumahnya untuk dijadiin model rumah yang abis kena bencana alam sama 12 elemen.

"SETUJUU"

"YESSH LIBURAN"

"MAKAN GRATISS"

Dan semua member EXO meluncurkan sejuta kebahagiaan lainnya karena hari ini kita bakal jalan-jalan ke rumah Suho di kawasan Gangnam Street.

"Lalu disana gue bisa ngajarin Dio gimana cara ngeluarin susunya-"

Pletak!

Kepala Luhan kembali dijitak oleh Suho pake kartu kreditnya.

"LUHAN!"

Si rusa kayaknya demen banget dah sama susu-_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

(Btw itu tadi di awal flashback ceye pas sebelum Dio dkk pulang, kalian tau kan kenapa si chanyeol harus cari wc? Wkwkwwkk iykwim /kedip2manja/)

HAAII MASIH INGET ILA KAN *aegyo* heheh im really sorry for the really late update! Aku lagi stuck dr kemarin dan biasalah alay2an -_- utk chapie ini mungkin humornya cuma dikit soalnya ila pengen romancenya dapet antara Krisso dan masalah si spica itu hehe walaupun romancenya juga dikit moga dapet yeth feelnya (?) ila gatau knp tiba2 pilih Bomi Apink buat jadi Spica wkwk no hate on her okay~ utk chap selanjutnya ila ga tau apa bkl full humor atau full romance hahaha gimana moodnya, ayoo tebak siapa korban selanjutnya? Wkwk

Cuap-cuap author O_O

Kaisoomin: pertanyaanmu udh terjawab dsini~

hoshikasa: kyk ada misterius2nya gtu yeh ;v wkwk waah boleh tuh biar adil sama semua member aja yah XD

ParkJeaSoo: did i tease u too much? Wkwk

pyongjie12: anyeong too~ wkwk aku juga ngerasa Dio klo dipasangin sama siapa aja psti selalu jadi uke ;'D waah gimana klo burung hantunya diapit ma byk bintang biar kyk fic ini wkwk chansoo shipper akhirnya nemu jga ;') disini Cuma ada flashback ceye semoga suka:3

NadiaaBabyy: bechul beechul~~

WYF PCY: halo kim eun bom~ dia pengennya selingkuh sama Dio gimana dong? Wkwk

NowMe: Tunggu kisah baeksoo selanjutnya~~ semoga suka~

kyung1225: dan makasih udh repiuw wkwk moga ini jga bikin ngakak (?)

DyOnly One: wkwk pertanyaan chingu udh terjawab disini~ udh ga greget kan? /kedip2/

Sofia Magdalena: bechulll skali~

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight: waah iya nih aku jga ngerasa humor ku mengurang kesini-sini -_- mungkin krn aku ngebut apdet tanpa ngeview ulang._. alurnya juga ila msh berusaha buat bikin yg lbh baik krn tak biasa, doain aja moga jd lbh bagus ;') semoga chapie ini bisa mmbuat thornim bermood lagi (tho im not quite sure._.) wkwk woles2 ko sama ila mah~ klo soal angst tunggu ficc ku selanjutnya yah thornim ~ moga jatohnya ga ke humor lagi XD

Kyungsooxeveryone: biar penasaran wkwk ini cepet kan yah:')

pooarie3: wkwk iyadong saudaranya conan XD waah bener-bener tuh dia lupa sama bintangnya:3

Song Soo Ri: sudah lanjut~ moga ini jga seru n ngakak xD

Winterlilac: detektif soo xD semoga chapie ini suka~

Han Dalgi: alhamdulillah klo suka wkwk disini ada flashback ceye yg menjawab pertanyaan chingu xD terus pantengin utk giliran hunsoo yahh~

LuBaekShipper: tau nih dio knp ga peka terus yah-_- /elus2 bebek yg pundung/

Mamik: ciee awas cinlok sama mang mus lho Yg bertugas ngegigit dia itu cma member exo /engga/ saking polosnya jadi gtu dio mah wkwk alhamdulillah klo misterinya suka pdhl aku kira ngaco ;') pantengin trus utk selanjutnya~

EkaOkta3424: wkwk rating bkl tetep ko da aku mah di bawah umur XD /sosoan/ dio klo masalah gni emg peka beda lagi klo org yg ngode cinta ke dia -_- pertanyaan chingu udh terjawab xD ayo tebak slanjutnya siapa wkwk

dini sabriani: waah ati2 nyium hp sendiri(?)

Artha821: waaah makasiiih udah suka;') deng2 yg ngirimnya udh terjawab disini~ buat endingnya ila msh blm tau sama siapa XD

Anastasya: jawaban pertama yg bener wkwk pertanyaan chingu ada di chap ini smoga suka~

Puji Lestari: sudah apdet nich~ wkwk moga sukaaa

Bublelavender: makasiih klo suka;') buat endingnya pantengin terus dio bkl pilih siapa~ /kedip2/

Rapminion: tungguin hansoonya yah;D dio memang ga peka klo masalah perasaan wkwk

Hyunyoung: ini udh lanjut lagi~~ pantengin trus utk bagian kaisoonya okay~

Ucok: ini fast kan;') wkwk digaplok sama kisseu aja klo dio wkwk moga suka~

Kyungsoo Cutie: makasiih udh review 3 chapie skaligus :* wkwk ini udh lanjut semoga bikin tulisannya jd alay lagi yah ;v wkwkwk

Daneswr: tipe fic yg pke gue elo yah XD ini udh lanjut smoga jd makin suka~

UchihaNarufah: wkwk makasih klo suka~ udh lanjur moga suka~~

Yoshhhhh selesai~ Semogaa kalian msh tetep nungguin fic ila yaah :') untuk endingnya Dio sama siapa? Well pantengin aja terus sampe akhir yaaa :v Thankyou for all the love that u all give to me ;3 it means a lot to me ^_^ give me what u thought about this chapie in the review section juseyo~~


	6. Chapter 6: Ace

Previously on the last chapter

' _GUE_ _NORMAL GAAAAHHHH_ _'_

" _...Gue takut harus milih diantara EXO dan Bomi..._ _"_

" _Karena cinta adalah adiksi, candu, dan racun. We'll do anything to someone we love the most. Its overdose."_

" _My entire universe is you"_

" _Lalu disana gue bisa ngajarin Dio gimana cara ngeluarin susunya-"_

.

.

.

 **11 kisses and I**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ace**

 **Pairing: everyonexkyungsoo (kaisoo baeksoo chansoo hansoo hunsoo krisoo susoo taosoo laysoo minsoo chensoo )**

 **Rated: T...terserah author :P**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: comedy, humor, fluff, romance.**

 **Warning! EYD ga baku, typos, OOC, bahasa gawl, emot bertebaran, humor garing and more importanly its a boyxboy fic, if u dont like feel free to click the back button juseyo:)**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Author's pov

 _Pada hari minggu kuturut ayah ke kota~_

 _Naik delman istimewa~_

Pagi yang cerah di Korea saat dua mobil van EXO melewati jalanan ibukota.

 _Mengendarai kuda supaya baik jalannya~_

 _Tuk tik tak ti- "-_ HOEEEEEKKK"

Chen mematikan cd yang dia pinjem dari abang odong-odong setelah ngedenger suara mistis, kenapa seketika ada suara ibu-ibu hamil yang lagi muntah-muntah di kasetnya?

Bomat ah

Chen mengencangkan sabuk pengaman sambil pake kacamata item bernuasa unicornya.

Lanjut dugem~

Dia mengencangkan volume radio di van exo dan siap-siap menjadikan sisir Luhan sebagai mic untuk dia konser.

"TUK TIK TAK TIK TUK SUARA SEPATU UNIC- KAI!"- dan konser perdananya pun gagal di saat abang kesayangan kita menumpahkan 'aset'-nya di plastik tepat di sebelah Lay, Kai segera ngambil sisir yang dipegang sama dinosaurus (Chen) itu buat nakol Mang Mus yang lagi asyik memperagakan gerakan pa delman.

"HOEKK"

Kai mabok berat bro.

Biasa penyakit anak dorm, masuk angin.

Jomblo sih, jadi pas dingin ga ada yang ngerokin.

"To..lon..g hentikan mobilnya dulu..."

Menurut perkiraan dari hasil penelitian ahli fisika geomatika statiska sesuai dengan hukum integral turunan cosinus yang di jabarkan oleh ahli sunat .Mr. Zyang Yixing, Spd, . M.s Semes, perubahan kimia pada tubuh Kai yang sakit mengubah kulitnya dari item dekil ke biru zamrud.

Yah perubahannya rada berkelaslah.

"Mang Mus tolong ke pinggir dulu" Mang Mus yang abis keselek karena di lempar sisir ama si item itu langsung mendrive /asek/ alias muter-muterin van exo di tempat lalu berhenti dengan mulusnya di pinggiran jalan.

Hu Mang Mus pamer.

Biasanya ge nyampu ah.

TUNGGU

NGAPAIN MANG MUS DISINI

"Mang, ko lu tetiba ada disini?" tanya Dio ketika ngeh kalo yang nyetir selama ini Mang Mus yang ganteng bin alibaba.

Mang Mus nengok ke Dio sambil senyum pepsodent.

' _Edan silau men'_ sungut Dio dalem hati.

"Mau sekalian ngapel mas. Kecemcem mang rumahnya deket sama rumah Mas Suho" Mang mus ngedip manja ke Dio dengan membuat tangan lope-lope yang menandakan dia telah dilanda asrama.

Duileh.

Gile yah mang mus aja punya gebetan holang kaya, kita bisa apa broh.

"Ha ngepel?" sahut Yixing dari belakang. "Mang Mus ngapain ngepel di rumah Suho? Kan ga ada sapunya..."

"CICING MANEH ICING" (diem lo icing) Semua member nyorakin Lay.

Gagal paham udah biasa di kalangan kaum unicorn.

Sang leader yang paling putih nan muluz dengan segara turun dari mobil dengan anggun bak malaikat tanpa sayap. "Gue turun dulu yah beli obat, kalian di mobil aja." Dia lalu berjalan keluar untuk nyari minimarket terdekat. "Eh hyung gue ikut!" Dio ikut keluar dari mobil dan ngintilin dari belakang.

Abisnya kalo keluar bareng Suho itu artinya...

' _Dijajanin!"_

Hmm bisa juga taktik lu Soo.

Sebelum keluar dari van Dio ngeliat lagi anak-anak EXO yang lagi tepar tak berdaya. Hampir semua orang disana kayak abis ngeliat nilai ujian sekolah.

Ga ada semangat hidupnya bung.

Namun pandangan Dio terhenti ke arah orang paling nyebelin di sebelahnya yang sudah menyerupai vampir. "Lu ga apa-apa Hun?" tanya Dio khawatir ke Sehun yang terduduk di jok van dengan tidak nyaman, walaupun dia tidak ikut muntah masal bersama Kai tapi dia kelihatan lebih pucat.

Macem edward cullen versi rainbow hair.

Kepala albino itu berbalik menatap Dio "Kelihatannya?"

"Orang kayak lu bisa sakit juga" bales Dio dengan (pura-pura) cuek.

Dan walaupun Sehun adalah orang yang paling nyebelin sejagat raya ragunan –versi Kyungsoo- tapi kalau keadaan dia sakit gini, rencana Dio buat ngelemparin dia ke kebun binatang harus ditunda dulu.

"Bukan urusan hyung"

Kret.

Kerutan segitiga udah keliatan di kepala Dio pemirsah menandakan dia mulai kzl bin zbl.

"Apa yang sakit?" Dio mendengus mengabaikan kalo undang-undang kekerasan di bawah umur itu ada (?) karena dia serasa pengen gantungin Sehun di pohon toge. "Nanti gue beli obat"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak, _'Hati gue_ ' "Ga butuh"

Hmm

You are such a beutiful liar, Mr. Oh

Dio yang dasarnya buta kode cuma nahan nafas bentar lalu natep mahluk tak berperasaan disampingnya. "Gue serius"

"Gue Sehun."

Sarcams like always.

"..."

Ini orang.

Belum pernah kena civokan sepatu adidas yak.

"Gue ngantuk mau tidur, jangan berisik" dengan itu Sehun menutup kepalanya dengan jaket yang ada di pangkuannya dan benar-benar mengabaikan uke disebalahnya itu.

Kreeett

Kerutan itu berubah bentuk menjadi segiempat.

Dan hampir menyerupai jajar genjang.

Hello, hari gini ada yang nyuekin Dio?

Lu siapa?

Ohiya Oh Sehun.

Tangan Dio udah ga tahan buat ga bergerak mengeluarkan senjata-senjatanya (baca: alat masak) yang ada di bagasi lalu nyiapin keripik ma icih buat dilempar ke mata si cadel.

"Dio jadi ikut-? GYAAA DIO JANGAN BUNUH SEHUN" Hampir aja Dio jadi tersangka pembunuhan seorang anak di bawah umur sebelum Suho datang lalu menyelamatkan nyawa si maknae.

"OH SEHUUUUUN!"

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Dio menghentak-hentakan kakinya di pinggir jalanan bak anak paskibra sambil ngedumel, Suho yang ada di sampingnya mulai sweat drop. "Kenapa sih Sehun gitu terus ke gue."

"Gitu gimana Kyung?" Tanya Suho dengan lembut. "Yah gitu, nyebelin kuadrat cos sinus kali x tambah 2y sama dengan Oh Sehun" Dio menjawab sambil melirik Suho tajam. "Dan itu cuma ke gue! Ke member yang lain dia biasa aja. Emang gue salah apa hyung?"

Suho cuma senyum nanggepin lirikan maut Dio yang ampe apal rumus mtk un. "Perasaan lu doang kali Soo, kalian berdua kan member terakhir yang gabung EXO jadi wajar aja kalo belum akrab. Malah pas pertama kali ketemu si maknae kan ga mau bicara selain sama Luhan"

"Huuuh~ Pokoknya sampai kapanpun dia nyebelin" Dio mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Awas diabetes.

"Udeh-udeh ntar juga kalian akrab sendiri" Suho mengalihkan pandangnnya. "Sekarang yang penting kita harus cari supermaket karena si kamjong sama Xiumin hyung lagi berlomba-lomba mabuk di mobil"

"Oh iya padahal sebelumnya mereka ga pernah kayak gitu yak" jawab Dio megingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat mereka sakit. "Kecapean maybe. Mereka latihan sampai larut malam terus minggu ini. Sehun juga tumben bisa sakit kayak tadi"

"Hehehe, makanya hari ini kita break seharian. Biar refreshing bentaran lah." Dio cuma manggut-manggut setuju, sebenernya dia juga masih penasaran kenapa liburannya pada milih di rumah Suho yang emang rada jauh dari dorm mereka.

"Hyung baik banget sih, kebalikannya dari maknae" Kata Dio secara tiba-tiba membuat wajah Suho menjadi merah.

"Well, gue cuma melakukan apa yang gue bisa buat kalian" Suho tersenyum manis ke Dio.

Kalo di liat dari takaran senyumnya Suho udah pantes jadi uke.

"Tapi hyung emang kita ga ngeganggu keluarga lu? Kita emang selusin tapi berisiknya bisa sampai berlipat-lipat kek utang lho"

' _He? Keluarga yah...'_

Suho tersenyum miris mendengarkan perkataan Dio tentang keluarganya, dia aja lupa kapan terakhir kali mendengar kata itu. "Keluarga gue lagi ga di rumah ko Soo, cuma ada pembantu sama satpam disana."

' _Yeah, ga dirumah. Karena mereka engga pernah pulang'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati dengan terus berjalan ke depan mencari supermarket.

Btw ini nyari supermaket atau nyari jodoh sih? Susah amat.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban dari sang leader namja mungil di sebelahnya mendadak kepo. "Bukannya hyung punya kakak?"

Wadeh kenapa Kyungsoo malah jadi petugas sensus dadakan yang lagi razia.

"Yeah tapi dia jarang di rumah kek Bang Toyib pacarnya mang mus" Suho jadi ngeh kalo kemungkinan sekarang mang mus bakal 'meet up' sama Bang Toyib -yang katanya- udah ga ketemuan selama 3 bulan, 90 hari, 2160 jam-

"-seperkian menit dan berjuta-juta detik itu mereka tak bertemu." Dio menambahkan. Bukan cuma Suho dan Dio yang apal betul kapan terakhir kali mang mus ketemuan ma belahan jiwanya, tapi hampir seluruh anggota SM sampe engko dan cicit-cicit Lee Soo Man juga udah hatam kelakuan si mang mus.

Maklum namanya juga anak muda.

"Diskon! Diskon! Ibu-ibu yuk mari kemari lagi ada disko gede-gedean lho~ 50% jas for tudei! Khusus buat duren unyu unyu emesh dapet bonus ketjupan hangat dari saya Susi~ "

Tiba-tiba aura disekitar Suho dan Dio berubah menjadi pink bunga-bunga karena suara misterius tersebut.

"Banci paling seksi, bodi paling asik, kalo nyanyi kicik-kicik, apalagi kalau di taxi~"

Telinga Dio dan Suho hampir aja punah saat mendengar suara cempreng bin british seorang banci yang dandannya menyerupai Elvis lagi ngegempor-gemporin diskon sebuah minimarket yang ada disana. Yang menambah sakit mata lagi wig kribo yang dia pake itu warnanya udah kayak kemoceng.

Wait.

Kemoceng = rambut warna-warni

Rambut warna-warni = Oh Sehun

"BUAHAHAHA KEMBARAN SEHUN" Dio tidak bisa menahan tawanya pas ngeliat warna wig si banci yang mirip rambut rainbow Sehun. "Gue harus foto dan mempertemukan mereka!" Dio yang kelewat semangat buat balas dendam ke Sehun langsung menarik tangan Suho untuk masuk ke minimarket itu.

"Soo i dont think this is a good idea-" Suho mencoba menghentikan Dio tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengentikan si main vocal dari 2 hal: Diskon dan bahan _bullyan_ untuk si maknae.

Suho begidik ngeri ketika melewati sang banci yang tersenyum malu-malu saat Suho masuk.

' _Did he just wink at me?!'_

.

.

.

"Hahaha gue udah dapet foto Susi si saudara kandung Sehun yang telah ilang" Dio tidak bisa berhenti menahan tawanya melihat pose yang diberikan Susi saat Dio memintanya untuk selfie di hpnya dengan note:

'Aa Hunnie, ade uci udah siap dilamar'

Dio kembali ngakak.

Revenge never been this sweet.

Entah kenapa Dio masih gemes aja sama maknae EXO yang tiap hari selalu mengetes keperawa- maksudnya kesabarannya.

Karena terlalu sibuk melihat foto di hp-nya dia tidak melihat ada seorang pria besar dihadapannya yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru.

BRUG

Prang prang!

"Adow..."

Dio terjatuh secara mulus dengan pantatnya yang mencium lantai toko dan barang bawaan si pria yang berserakan, dia membuka matanya lalu mendapati sesosok pria tinggi besar yang memakai jas coklat terlihat panik ketika sadar siapa yang dia tabrak. Tangan besar namja itu buru-buru mengambil baranng yang ikut terjatuh tadi.

Barang itu adalah-

"-Eh? Album EXO XOXO?"

O_O

Dio membulatkan trademark mata bulatnya ketika melihat si pria itu ternyata hendak membeli 5- bukan 8- tidak. Sekitar 20 CD EXO men!

Ga kebayangkan harganya berapa.

Mending sumbangain buat kite.

Eh jangan-jangan dia sengaja beli banyak biar dapet diskon?

Dio mendongkakakn kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Bak senetron kesukaan emak-emak.

Wah.

Leh ugha nih cowo.

Mukanya kayak rada arab-arab onta gimana gitu.

"Biar saya bantu-" Dio yang baru sadar dan hendak membantunya membereskan benda yang berjatuhan malah membuat si namja besar itu buru-buru mengambil semua CD, memasukannya ke keranjang dan melarikan diri dengan secepat kilat dari tempat itu.

Kringggg.

Suara pintu toko yang tertutup mendadakan si pria itu sudah keluar dari toko.

"Soo ada apa?" Suho datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan pria tersebut dan sempat memandangnya heran. "Siapa orang tadi? Kayaknya buru-buru amat"

Selain main golf dari dulu Suho udah suka banget ama basket bro, jadi jangan heran kalo sekarang doi lagi nenteng banyak banget plastik yang isinya bola basket sama kaos-kaosnya

Maklum, Suho baru saja menemukan apa arti kehidupan setelah mengenal kata 'diskon', jadi dia memborong hampir seluruh isi dari supermarket ini.

Dio melihat Suho dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lalu memasang pose layaknya seorang fans yang bertemu dengan idolanya.

 _I know yu so well~ Girl i need u girl i heart u~_

Suara cd Smash berputar di toko tersebut.

"Lah lagu saudara lu ko diputer Soo?" Komentar Suho, "Gimana kabar morgan-"

Btw organ alias morgan semes itu sepupunya Dio

Perkataan Suho terpotong saat Dio mengajaknya buat loncat-loncat di tempat.

Ini pertama kalinya Dio bertemu dengan seorang fanboys exo sedekat tadi.

Mirip sama aktor paporit dia lagi.

"GUE KETEMU ALIANDO GGS OMG HYUNG GANTENG BANGET-!"

"..."

"MENDING DIA SAMA GUA AJA DARIPADA AMA SI PIRI PIRI ITU"

"..."

"AKKH GUA GA KETINGGALAN EPISODE KEMARIN"

Salah satu playlist film kesukaan Dio selain Cinta di Musin Ceri yah apalagi selain Ganteng Ganteng Seledri.

"..."

Bruk!

Suho memukul kepalanya ke bola basket yang dia bawa.

Plis mak..

Apa ga ada membernya yang normal satu pun?

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

A..gila..

' _Gue emang tau kalo Suho hyung orang kaya...tapi...'_

GA SEKAYA INI JUGA KALI

Dio mengangkat kepalanya ke atas mansion Suho

Tunggu- jangan bilang itu tempat buat landasan helikopter?!

Wuzzz!

Eh bukan helikopter tapi pesawat terbang!

EDAN MAMEN

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Junmyeon dan rekan-rekan tuan muda"

Para maids dan butlers yang jumlahnya melebihi personil Seventeen menyambut mereka di depan gerbang utama mansion Suho dengan beralaskan karpet merah di bawahnya.

Macem penyambutan seleb-seleb gitoe

Beberapa personil exo pada cengo disapa bak putri solo seperti itu, kecuali yah sisanya yang udah biasa jadi holang kaya.

"Pesawat lo ada berapa ho? Punya yang edisi terbaru ga?" tanya Luhan dengan entengnya kayak nanyain koleksi bola basket Suho. "Dikit kalo yang disini han, paling cuma 6 biji lah, sisanya udah kemana tau di simpen di luar sama bokap" jawab Suho. "Ah ga asik lu, padahal gue mau nunjukin gimana caranya balapan pake banyak pesawat di awan"

Dio yang ngedenger pembicaraan SuHan cuma bisa manyun kecut.

Apalah Dio yang sepeda pun masih kredit.

"Dimana sapi-sapinya ho?" cogan-cogan kita sekarang lagi berjalan melewati aula mansion Suho yang sepertinya akan membawa mereka ke negara lain saking gedenya. "Kita tinggal ngelewatin dua lorong udah ini, terus naik gojek atau kalo mau kalian pake motor yang udah disediaan buat pergi ke peternakan khusus sapi di belakang rumah"

Buset. Emang ada peternakan apa lagi selain sapi?

Pake mesen Gojek segala lagi.

Apalah Dio yang pergi-pergi aja masih nebeng ke mang Mus.

"Hyung disini ada warung ga? Tao mau beli sepatu dulu buat ke peternakan, kan sepatu yang Tao pake sekarang ga mecing sama warna sapi yang mau Tao peres (?) nanti"

Ini lagi si Tao ikut-ikutan, mana ada warung di deket mansion Suho yang jualan sepatu? Lu kata nyari warteg yang tiap tikungan ada-_-

Si tuan rumah memencet suatu tombol yang nempel di sebelah pintu besar lalu dengan ajaibnya, pintu itu langsung terbuka dan menampakan sekumpulan gojek-gojek ganteng yang udah siap nganter mereka ke 'belakang rumah Suholang kaya'. "Nanti Tao bilang aja ke abangnya mau nyari sepatu buat ke peternakan, nanti dia langsung anterin Tao ke ruangan khusus sepatu yang ada di rumah hyung" jawab Suho dengan semua kewibaannya dan ke 'holang kayaan'-nya.

"Asik! Udah Tao duga pasti hyung punya kamar buat sepatu, ada koleksi Gucci kan?" tanya Tao ga tau diri, dikira ini swalayan apa. "Kalo ga salah kemarin baru di kirim yang edisi bulan ini"

KO BISA ADA TOKO SEPATU DALEM RUMAH

Jadi ini tuh mansion atau mall?!

Apalah Dio yang di deket rumahnya ada tukang jualan baso aja udah bahagia lahir batin.

' _Ajaib bener leader EXO'_ kata Dio dalem hati udah mulai gondok gara-gara dari tadi jalan ke aulanya aja serasa lari pagi di lapangan gor.

Sekarang aula yang mereka lewati memiliki dekorasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, aula ini memiliki nuansa sporty yang kental karena dihiasi oleh macam-macam atribut basket dan foto tim nasional basket kesukaan Suho.

Serius deh ini aula ga ada ujungnya

Tiba-tiba langkah Dio terhenti, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Lukisan besar di dekat tangga yang sedang mereka lewati. Lukisan itu bergambarkan sebuah keluarga yang sedang tersenyum berlukiskan kebahagiaan disana. Dio memperhatikan lebih jelas lukisan itu, rasanya dia tidak familiar dengan orang yang ada disana.

"Hyung ini elo yah?" ucap Dio dari belakang.

Brak!

Pertanyaan Dio membuat si pemilik rumah yang ada paling depan mendadak berhenti lalu menoleh, aksi tindakan Suho ini menyebabakan member yang lain saling bertubrukan dibelakangnya secara berurutan.

Semacem kartu domino yang lagi di berdiri terus dijatohin gitu.

"HYUNG!" semua member sontak berteriak ke arah Suho yang cuma nyengir kuda, untung ganteng. "Hehe sorry-sorry.. kenapa Soo?" Suho melakukan pose nari sorry-sorry Suju sambil senyum 500 watt ke arah Dio, tebar pesona.

Untung ganteng.

"Di gambar ini anak yang ada di tengah hyung ya?" telunjuk Dio menunjuk kepada gambar seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang sedang berpakaian ala pemain basket dan memegang sebuah piala besar disana, dibelakangnya ada seorang pria dan wanita muda berparas di atas rata-rata kkm sekolah sedang ikut tersenyum bangga.

Senyum di wajah tampan Suho memudar seketika, seakan senyuman 500 watt tadi kehabisan listrik dan ngejepret karena belum bayar listrik (tapi ga mungkin juga sih kan dia holang kaya) "Oh, itu bukan gue. Tapi kakak pertama gue..." terbesit nada sedih di akhir kalimatnya. Keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi hening, mereka cukup peka untuk menyadari perubahan mata Suho saat memandang lukisan itu.

Kenapa Suho tidak ada di dalam foto keluarga itu?

"Terus lo nya mana Ho? Lagi pegang kameranya yah?" tapi tidak untuk Lay-la kita ini, bukannya tambah pinter malah tambah derp aja. Semua member exo disana memandang horror ke Lay seakan dia sudah memiliki tanduk unicornnya sekarang.

"Ah itu..." mata Suho berpaling ke arah lain. Dia tidak berani melihat tepat ke mata member exo, terutama Dio yang sudah menatapnya dengan mata bersalah. "Pas foto itu diambil gue lagi ga ikut ke studio haha" jari tangan Suho mengepalkan kuat-kuat ujung baju yang sedang dia pakai. "Yaudah yuk kita cepet ke belakang, gojeknya udah nunggu" dengan itu Suho langsung membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Gue salah nanya ya?" Lay merhatiin Suho yang mulai ngejauh.

Pletak!

Tangan Kris menjitak kepala Lay dengan pelan. "Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang memang tidak memiliki jawaban.." Kris berujar pelan, dia ikut menyusul Suho dengan cepat lalu menepuk pundaknya, _giving him a comfort_.

Member lain ikut menyusul mereka dari belakang merasa ini sesuatu yang privasi dan tidak dapat dibicarakan lebih dalam lagi. Menyisakan satu namja yang paling mungil di ruangan itu. Dio masih memperhatikan gambar itu dengan seksama.

"Oi buruan Soo ntar ketinggalan lho" Dio mendengar suara Chen dari arah pintu. Dio melihat gambar itu lagi sebentar sebelum ikut menyusul member yang lain.

Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam lukisan itu.

.

.

.

"Ayo aa-aa sekalian mau naik gojek yang mana?" tanya salah satu Gojek ganteng nan seksi di depan mereka, rada ngedip genit gitu ke Dio. Ini gojek-gojek ikut tes terus di seleksi tingkat ke keceannya dulu biar bisa kerja di mansion Suho lho.

Dio yang ngerasa kakinya udah kesemutan langsung maju nyamperin gojek itu. "Siapa ajalah yang penting nyampe. Hayati lelah bang..." pasrah Dio ke gojeknya.

"Dio/Hyung sama gue aja!"

Para member exo menghalangi langkahnya menuju tempat gojek berada, gojek yang udah siap-siap manasin motornya langsung menggigit-gigit ban terdekat yang ada karena dia ga jadi dapet ngebonceng uke tjakep.

"Hyung sama aku aja. Kita belanja koleksi Gucci dulu~"- Tao

Ehm itu mah lu yang minta di bayarin belanja Tao-_-

"Sama gue aja Soo, kita naik naga indosiar"- Kris

Ogah nanti jadi wiro sableng

"Gue udah nyiapin unicorn buat ke sana Soo~ Sekarang ada yang baru lho... Udah pake fitur GPS!" - Lay

Unicornnya mabok ga yah?

"Kalo sama gue, gue jamin pas di perjalanan bakal ada backsound macem haik skul musikel"- Chen

Si Chen beneran mo konser tengah jalan?!

"Sama abang aja neng, katanya eneng mau diajarin ngeluarin susu?"

Luhan niat amat ngajarin Dio tentang susunya

"Gue yang lebih tua jadi sama gue"- Xiumin

Wah ngaku juga umin dia udah berumur

"Pokoknya sama gue!"

"Gue duluan"

"Ngalah dong sama yang tuaan!"

"Harusnya hyung yang ngalah ke dede emesh"

Entah kenapa Dio merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Di saat member yang lain lagi sibuk merebutin dia, Dio mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengendap-endap ke tukang gojek yang sudah melihatnya dengan berharap.

Sreet.

Tapi sebuah tangan menariknya dari samping.

"Lu naik sama gue, ada yang mau gue omongin" Baekhyun memegang tangan Dio dengan erat lalu menyeretnya ke motor kosong yang sudah disediakan. Dio yang ngeliat ini jadi keringat dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. "Baek-"

"Jangan ambil Dio seenaknya" badan Dio sedikit terjungkal kesamping karena ada tangan lain yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dio menatap cemas kepada Baekhyun dan Kai yang sudah berhadapan langsung dan dirinya seorang diri berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dio sama gue aja Kai, lo kan mabok tadi di jalan"

Dio ngeliat Baekhyun yang matanya udah berapi-api

"Justru hyung ga hapal jalan kan? Sepanjang perjalanan cuma tidur, mending Dio hyung sama gue aja yang lebih berpengalaman"

Dio balik ngeliat Kai yang matanya ada gludug-gludug

"Jangan mau Soo sama Kai nanti lo jadi item lagi"

"Dari pada sama Baekhyun nanti hyung jadi cabe lho"

"Item buduk"

"Cabe kolot"

Haft

' _Ini orang pada ngapa sih'_ ujar Dio dalam hati mulai bingung kenapa hari ini member exo ngebet banget pengen ngebonceng dia, udah kayak gojek sama ojek yang lagi merebutin penumpang aje. Kepala Dio bergerak ke belakang, member yang lain malah main hompimpah (?) buat memutuskan siapa yang bakal ngebonceng Dio.

Sampe Mang Mus debut bareng Shinee juga ga bakal selesai da.

Lalu dia melihat ke Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tumbennya mereka ga ikut-ikutan main dan lagi bersiap-siap menaiki motor di depannya.

' _Di bonceng Sehun? Pfft yang benar aja bisa-bisa gue diturunin tengah jalan'_ Dio ngeliat Chanyeol _'Chanyeol? Hmm apalagi-_- tapi daripada gue harus jalan ampe peternakan'_

"Yeol gue sama lu aja yah" Dio melarikan diri dari Kaibaek lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang seketika gelalapan pas di hampiri namja kesayangannya. "HA? Ke..kenapa sama gue?" ehm Chanyeol malah jadi salting gitu deh. "Abisnya ga ada gojek lain mana si KaiBaek malah perebutan motor. Males liatnya, boleh ya?" (merebutin elo kali Soo-_-) Dio menatap Chanyeol dengan mengerjapkan mata bulatnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Silau men.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat ada telinga anjing di kepala Dio dan ekor yang bergerak-gerak dari badannya.

Sangatlah _distracing._

Sedangkan Sehun yang ada di depan mereka jadi obat nyamuk bakar yang ngeluarin asep melihat duo sejoli Chansoo.

Ga mau ngapain gitu lo hun? Diem aje kek jomblo. (emang iyasih #plakk)

Hanya mendapat respon diam dari si rapper Dio menyimpulkan jika Chanyeol menyetujui ajakannya untuk bonceng-boncengan.

Hop!

"Kajja, ayo kita pergi~" Tanpa aba-aba Dio langsung memegang punggung Chanyeol dan menduduki jok belakang motornya. Chanyeol yang baru sadar dari fantasi liarnya tiba-tiba merasa ada hawa sangat panas yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh badannya, terutama wajah.

Objek dari fantasinya sedang berada di dekatnya.

Di belakangnya.

Dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Dio saat berbicara tadi.

Too hot.

' _Demi jamban Sooman, cobaan apalagi ini...'_ dan Chanyeol hanya dapat berharap kejadiaan memalukan seperti tempo hari tidak terjadi.

' _Semoga aku bisa bertahan kami-sama'_

Breeeeem!

"Dadah semuanyaaa duluan yahh!"

Motor yang dinaiki Chansoo melesit dengan cepat meninggalkan area tempat gojek menuju peternakan sapi Suho. Duo namja yang masih mengadakan perang batin itu seketika sadar jika Dio sudah diembat duluan oleh pesaing baru mereka.

"Udah udah, tuh si Dio udah pergi duluan sama Chanyeol" Luhan datang ke arena perang mereka lalu menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Kai dan Baekhyun. Kai yang merasa kesal menghempaskan tangan Luhan lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Gara-gara hyung, gue jadi ga bisa nganterin Dio kan" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Gue ga mau Dio deket-deket sama lo"

Drzzzz

"Lu siapanya?"

"Ga ngaca hyung?"

Ada kilatan cahaya dari masing-masing mata KaiBaek

"Waah menarik-menarik. Kalian berdua naksir banget sama Dio?" Luhan menyeringai dengan terus memperhatikan Kai dan Baekhyun yang bergantian menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang hyung juga suka Dio?" tanya Kai mulai mengeraskan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Well, gue ga akan langsung bilang kalo itu suka sih. Tapi dia menarik, seperti _puzzle_. Aku ingin memecahkannya."

"Manusia bukan rubik yang bisa seenaknya lo mainin Han." Jawab Baekhyun, dia berjalan melewati Luhan dengan sedikit mengenai bahunya, sengaja menghantam bahu Luhan.

Kai ikut menyusul Baekhyun tidak lupa memberi glare terakhirnya pada Luhan. "Kalo hyung hanya menganggap Dio sebagai mainan gue ga bakal membiarkannya" ucap Kai saat melewatinya.

Mendapat ancaman dari namja yang lebih muda darinya membuat Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya lebih lama lagi.

Menarik, pikirnya.

Semakin banyak peserta yang mengikuti permainan, semakin menyenangkan bukan?

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan mendapat potongan terakhir _puzzle_ -nya..."

.

.

.

Ini tempat apaan...apa ini masih di rumah Suho..

Motor yang dikendarai oleh Chansoo menjadi yang paling pertama sampai ke garis finish, dan setibanya di peternakan mereka dihadiahi sorak sorai dari para sapi yang sedang memperhatikan dengan wajah jahil.

Ini sapi pada kenapa lagi-_-

"Yeol gede sama panjang yah.." sahut Dio. "Apanya?" nih orang masih nanya lagi. "Peternakan sama sapi-sapi disini" "Oh kirain" jawab Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangnya ke sapi-sapi sambil sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu. "Kirain apa?" tanya Dio mendekatkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia coba sembunyikan sembunyikan.

' _Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini aneh bet dah'_

Tumben amat ga seberisik sama senyebelin biasanya, kenapa sekarang kalo Dio ngedeketin Chanyeol dia jadi ga mau melihatnya dan rada ngehindar gitu? Udah mirip si Sehun aje.

Apa mungkin

Jangan-jangan!

' _Gue...'_

"Bau ketek?" pikiran Dio melancang buana mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia sedang kehabisan deodoran jadi minjem punya si Kai mulu, apa deodoran Kai ga cocok sama Dio terus jadi bau?

"Hah?"

"Gue...bau ketek yah?"

Dio mengangkat kedua tangannya atas-atas sambil mencoba mengendus-ngendusnya, kali aja dia beneran burket, kan ga lucu. Sayangnya Dio tidak menyadari kalau dirinya hari ini sedang memakai T-shirt pendek, yang alhasil tindakannya menyebabkan kaosnya terangkat terlalu atas dan mempertontonkan kulit putih susu mulus nan aduhai yang ada di balik kaos itu.

Dasar Dio tukang pancing.

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat, mukanya langsung memerah.

Rezeki mas.

"Emang bau?"

BLUSH

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah loncat dari motornya dan terus mundur, punggungnya tidak sengaja menabrak rumah kayu di belakangnya. "Ja..jangan deketin gue plis! Gue kasih tau ke elo yah, gue..gue..no..nor..norm..al! Iya normal! Dan hentikan gerakan itu!" ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat.

Waduh

' _Ajib bener efek dari deodoran si item. Apa karena gue keringetan?'_

"Lo napa sih, gue tuh udah mandi tau" Dio merasa kalo dirinya tidak mempunyai bau yang ajaib ko tapi kenapa si Chanyeol mukanya ampe merah gitu? Dio mendekatinya lagi dengan berlahan setelah turun dari motor. "No..no! Jangan mendekat! Gue masih pengen normal!" Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tanganya tepat di depannya.

Kayak mau di deketin pedopil aja nih orang

Breemm!

Druzz

Brag!

prang

Mooow

Meong~

Saat kaki Dio tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mendekati Chanyeol tiba-tiba motor yang dinaikin member exo satu persatu mulai berdatangan dengan brutalnya seperti di lintasan motor Marquez sama Lorenzo yang lagi berebutan tempat pertama. Lalu mereka segera berhenti tepat di deket Dio sama Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Lu ga apa-apa? Chanyeol hyung tidak berbuat apa-apa kan?" Kai segera turun dari motor yang dia tumpangi bersama Sehun lalu langsung memeluk Diodengan posesif.

"Lo ga lecet kan Soo?" kali ini Kris yang menghampiri Kai yang lagi berusaha membuat Dio koma gara-gara pelukannya.

"Kai lo modus amat sih!" samar-samar suara Baekhyun terdengar dari arah motornya yang baru dateng dari belakang. "Lo masih idup kan Soo?"

Yang ada Dio yang sebentar lagi mati suri karena dikerubunin macem gula kayak gini.

Entah mengapa melihat Dio yang dikelilingi dan dipeluk oleh Kai di depan matanya membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal di ubun-ubun kepalanya dan sesak di sekitar dadanya. "Dio yang ngedeketin gue tau, gue masih mau normal.." tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perasaan yang tengah di alami saat ini dan masih beranggapan kalo dia normal.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu balik mandang Dio.

' _Tuh kan jangan-jangan mereka udah mulai nyium bau asem juga kayak Chanyeol.."_ Kalau namja mungil yang sedang menjadi objek tatapan masal member exo ini berasumsi bahwa deodoran Kai sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

"Kai lepasin Dio sekarang"

Nada dingin terdengar dari namja yang sedang melihat mereka dari belakang, Kai memandang Sehun tidak suka lalu mendecih pelan, sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Dio lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

' _Apa gue segitu baunya sampe Sehun juga marah?'_ ujar Dio dalam hati, si Kai pasti ngutang pas beli deodorannya ampe baunya jadi oplosan gini.

Ringdingdongringdingdong

Bukan suara lagu Shinee ko tapi suara abang-abang es dung-dung.

"Ayo semuanya masuk! Sapinya udah pada siap" Bukan tukang es dung-dung juga ternyata tapi Suho yang lagi megang lonceng peternakan sambil pake apron pink renda kesayangannya. Member exo segera menyusul langkah kaki Suho untuk masuk ke gerbang pertama.

Dio yang ada di sebelah Kai mengendus-ngendus lagi badannya sebelum ikut masuk, dia takut baunya ntar ngalahin sapi-sapi disini.

Perasaan deodoran Kai wangi-wangi aja ah.

"Eh Kai gue ga bau kan?"

Kai cuma face palm.

.

.

.

Moow moow moow

Dio dkk sekarang sudah sampai di ruangan tempat sapi-sapi berada yang siap untuk di perah susunya, sebelumnya tidak ada yang aneh di ruangan ini. Cuma ada sapi-sapi yang disekat oleh banyak dinding yang memisahkan mereka, makanannya rumput, dan warnanya masih sama putih hitam. Yah masih normal-normal aja

Kecuali-

Sapi-sapinya pada pake kalung emas sama sepatu kaca

GILA

Sapi aja ganteng disini

"Hyung sapi-sapi lo seleb yah, ko ada aura artis-artisnya gitu..." pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Entahlah~ Dio ngerasa martabatnya sebagai seorang artis kalah telak dibandingkan sapi suho yang punya senyum milyuner. Kai yang ngedenger manggut-manggut setuju.

"Gue takut ntar mereka ngalahin Exo kalo dah besar" sekarang aja udah besar kali Xiumin.

Suho yang ngedenger komen temen-temennya cuma ketawa garing segaring kerupuk. "Hahaha sa ae kalian, yodah sono pilih sapi yang mau lu pade perez eh peres"

Jupe kali ah di perez-perez.

"Gue mau cari naga ah" sahut Kris yang langsung keliling di area itu, masih kebawa efek indosiar kayaknya.

Tao yang ngeliat gegenya pergi ikut menyusulnya "Tunggu ge! Tao sekalian mau cari sepatu kaca biar matching sama sapi~"

"Disini ada unicorn ga yah?"

Hazzz

Dio sampe heran kenapa sekarang dia masih mau berteman sama mereka.

"Gue rasa saking gedenya nih rumah sampe bisa cari jodoh..." gumam Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah Dio. "Hahaha jones amat lu Bek" mata Baekhyun melirik ke Dio yang lagi ketawa renyah.

Ah manisnya.

"Oiya gue lupa, jodoh gue kan lagi di sebelah gue" Baekhyun tersenyum ke Dio yang udah berhenti ketawa dan mulai natap dia heran.

Kode woy.

GARIS KERAS

"Lu mau berjodoh sama sapi?"

Gubrak!

Kucing pake konde lewat.

"Maksudnya elo pinter" Capek, Baekhyun lelah mak kalo harus selalu kode ke Dio yang radar kepekaannya udah musnah. Dio ngeliat ke sebelah Baekhyun yang ga ada siapa-siapa, berarti yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun cuma dia aja.

"Ha? Lu mau berjodoh ama gue?"

YA

BISA JADI!

MAKIN JADI!

Mata Baehyun mulai menampakan sinar-sinar kehidupan disana, dia mengangguk antusias mendapati Dio mulai bisa baca kodenya. Dia menunggu kata yang akan dikatakan Dio selanjutnya dan-

"Heh, canda lo bek"

NYESS.

Ada siraman air panas yang menyambar ke kepala Baekhyun.

"Lo ga peka banget sih soo" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, seriusan ini bukan kode morse. Napa si Dio bego amat dah ngebaca perasaannya? Bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa lama-lama dia. "Garing bek garing~" Dio bersiul menanggapi lelucon Baekhyun yang sama sekali ga masuk akal itu, apa kata dunia kalo dia jodohnya cabe? Orang cuma pernah ciuman sekali doang juga.

Eh tapi

Ciuman pertama sih

Namja manis itu diem seketika...

O/O

Blush

' _Kamvret juseyo! Napa gue jadi keinget itu sih!'_ Muka Dio mulai memerah dan matanya melotot ga woles. Dia ga tau harus bereaksi apa di hadapan bebek setelah keinget itu lagi.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat perubahan sikap Dio serta mukanya yang semerah apel kini menyeringai lalu hendak memojokannya. "Jadi lo akhirnya-"

"DIOOO LO DIPANGGIL KEPALA SUKU"

Kucing pake high heels lewat.

Sekali lagi moment Baeksoonya di ganggu, Baekhyun bakal ngasih Kyuhyun mangkok cantik.

"Iy...Iya! gue kesana Chen!" Dewi penyelamat memang selalu ada disisi orang tersiksa. "Bye Bek gue kesana dulu ye!"

"..."

"Mampuy Hahahah"

Dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap melempar mangkok cantik ke Chen yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Shad ap!"

-0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0-

Dio's Pov

Duh ini dimana sih

Gue berhenti berjalan saat sampai di perempatan jalan taman lili putih yang membantang luas di sekitaran taman itu, hmm gue yakin udah ngelewatin air mancur yang ada disana tiga kali-_- Gue ngeliat lagi peta yang tadi dikasih sama Chen buat menemui Suho.

Plis deh

Gue bukan Dora, napa di kasih peta?!

Kenapa Suho ga langsung nyusul ke peternakan sih? Udah tau gue ini ga bisa baca peta eh Suho malah nyuruh ketemuan pake beginian.

Nasip nasip

Huss ga boleh durhaka sama leader.

Gue ngambil hp yang ada di kantong gue dan membuka aplikasi yutub.

Mau streaming film Dora the explorer dulu gaes, biar bisa baca peta

-30 menit berlalu-

"Hmm" setelah menonton epidode dora yang mau pergi ke rumah neneknya akhirnya gue bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

"DIMANA GUE BISA NEMUIN PETA YANG NGOMONG GUSTI" Oke film ini ga masuk akal, mana ada peta ngomong. Dan lagi kenapa pake bahasa spanyol?! Mana gue ngerti.

Setelah menonton episode Dora untuk dapet petunjuk, gue memutuskan untuk masuk ke pintu besar sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di depan air mancur. Gue mau nanya ke maid yang ada di dalem aja dah biar gercep.

Ckleck.

Wussssssssssss.

Oh tidak.

Ternyata ini keputusan yang salah...

BANYAK BANGET PINTUNYA TJOY

MANA GELAP LAGI

Gue ngeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri lorong sambil berusaha mencari tombol lampu yang ada disana tapi ga ada sama sekali!

Jir gue takut ToT kan kalo gelap-gelap gini suka nething gengz hikzu.

Harusnya tadi gue mengikuti saran Dora.

'Jangan pergi ke tempat asing, apalagi kalau ga punya peta yang ngomong'

Tangan gue langsung memutar knop pintu besar itu lagi buat lari dari sini, tapi emang dasarnya gue jadi tokoh yang kena apes mulu ni pntu kagak bisa di buka lagi masa. Apa otomatis ke kunci dari dalem?!

Tap tap tap

Srrrrrrr

Apaan tuh!

Kalian ga denger apa-apa kan?!

UDAH ADA YANG TAU BELUM KALO GUE TAKUT GELAP DAN APA YANG ADA DI DALAMNYA

KALO GITU SELAMAT AKHIRYA KALIAN TAU

#sekilasinfoDoKyungsoo

Tap Tap

Suara makin deket! Ottokhe wat sul ai du!

Ah mana gue ga bawa panci jimat gue lagi

Kalo gue dimakan sama hantu gimana?

Ah gamaoo gue belum nikah atuhlah T...T

"Lho Dio?"

SI HANTUNYA TAU NAMA GUAAA

Mampoz. Gue ga akan selamat.

"GYAAA JANGAN MAKAN GUE!"

Gue terlonjak kebawah sambil terduduk saat dia mengarahkan cahaya senter ke muka gue...

Ha? Senter? Berarti dia bukan-

"Hantu? Ini gue Soo, Luhan"

Kepala gue nengok ke atas buat memastikan sumber dari suara itu dan disana gue bisa samar-samar ngeliat wajah cantik Luhan yang lagi megang senter, syuukurr dah bukan hantu ._. "Lu ngapain disini Soo?" Luhan natep heran ke gue yang sekarang lagi jongkok dengan muka abis dikejar rentenir, kebayangkan komuk gue gimana sekarang. "Hosh...hosh...gue kira lu hantu! Jangan ngagetin gue gitu napa"

"Lagian lu ngapain disini sendirian Soo?" si cowo cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu ngebantu gue buat berdiri. "Kata Chen gue dipanggil sama kepala suku tadi yaudah gue ngikutin peta yang di kasih sama dia terus malah nyasar ampe sini-_-" gue menyodorkan peta yang di kasih Chen tadi ke Luhan, dia diem sebentar lalu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Jangan-jangan ada something nih.

"Napa han?"

"Peta ini..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Chen dia..."

"Chen kenapa?" nih orang bikin penasaran

"..."

"... tulisannya kayak cacing kepanasan ya pantes aja lu nyasar"

Etdah

Dosa apa gue.

"Ah elu! Gue kira ada apaan-_-" Luhan hanya ketawa lalu naro peta itu di sakunya. "Petanya di gue dulu yah nanti biar gue bisa ngajarin Chen cara bikin peta yang bener" terseraah lo han terserahhh.

Tap tap tap

Lah napa ada suara lagi

"zxcccvbfn"

Jangan-jangan itu hantu beneran! "Han-hmmppp" saat gue mau teriak ke Luhan tiba-tiba dia ngebekam mulut gue dengan tangannya. "Ssst kita harus sembunyi" Luhan menyeret gue masuk ke sebuah ruangan paling pojok di aula itu. Ruangannya gelap banget, gue ga bisa nebak ruangan apa ini.

"zxcvbnm..."

"Shit suaranya mendekat!" Luhan ngelirik ke kanan-kiri lalu pandangannya berhenti saat dia menyadari ada lemari yang cukup besar (oke sangat besar) di sini. Tanpa babibu dia narik gue lagi buat masuk ke lemari itu, Karena gelap gue cuma bisa cengo dan terpaksa ngikutin Luhan.

Braak!

Pintu lemari yang ditutup bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka itu dengan ajaibnya ikut menyadarkan gue. "Han lu gila! Ngapain kita disini-sfankgaeg" tangan Luhan kembali ngebekam mulut gue lagi, gue cuma bisa ngedengus sambil nyadarin punggung gue ke dinding lemari. Emang sih lemarinya gede tapi kalo dihuni sama dua namja yah sempitlah. Lagian napa si Luhan narik gue ke lemari-_- Luhan hanya ngacangin gue sambil terus mengintip dari celah kecil lemari ini, ekspresinya seketika berubah saat gue denger pintu itu kembali ditutup dan ada suara dua orang yang masuk.

Ada apa sih? Gue pengen liat

"Han whats going on?" gue berbisik dari balik tangan Luhan, si empu cuma menghela nafas lalu ngeliat ke gue.

"Anak kecil ga boleh tau Soo" Luhan menyeringai lalu makin ngedeketin badannya ke gue. "Ish gue bukan bocah! Ngapain lu nyeret gue ke lemari sih?" dengus gue sewot ke Luhan yang cuma natap gue sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

Sumpah ganteng.

Dan lu semua harus tau.

"Tuhkan masih bocah, masa lu ga tau apa yang biasanya orang dewasa lakukan di tempat kayak gini?" Luhan memajukan kepalanya lebih dekat lagi lalu mensejajarkan posisi gue. "Tempat kayak gimana..." gue mengalihkan pandangan gue ke bawah menghindari tatapan Luhan. Entah kenapa gue selalu takut kalo di tatap Luhan langsung kayak gini._. dan mana dia maju-maju terus lagi udah tau ini lemari kecil...

"You know. Tempat gelap, sempit dan sekarang si mangsa terpojokan..." tangan Luhan bersandar ke samping kepala gue, tunggu-

MAYGAT GUE BARU SADAR

GUE BERDUAAN SAMA LUHAN DI LEMARI

DAN GELAP

P.

O_O

"Gimana kalo gue ngajarin lu cara ngeluarin susu disini?" walaupun gelap tapi gue bisa lihat dengan jelas seringai Luhan yang terukir di bibirnya.

Ngeluarin susu disini...

Ha.

Serius lo han.

"Susu? Tapi disini ga ada sapi han" jawab gue datar.

Yaiyalah sape juga yang mau naro sapi di lemari hmpz.

Sampe Sehun udah ga cadel juga ga akan ada yang mau sih.

GGS

Ganteng ganteng sengklek.

Hening seketika.

Masih inget naning kan?

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pfffft huahahaha jadi ini yang bikin dia suka sama lu Soo? Hahah" Luhan berusaha menutup tawanya pake tangan sambil megang perutnya. "Dia siapa han? Emang ga ada sapi di lemari kan?" gue menyipitkan mata gue ke Luhan yang masih ngakak.

Lah gue bener kan readers?

"-kenapa kau membawa pengikutmu kesini?"

Hoo suara dari luar

Brukk!

Kali ini gue yang ngebekem mulut Luhan (bales dendam coy) dan ngedorong dia ke bawah. "Ko lu jadi agresif Soo?" tanya Luhan dari bawah. "Ssst diem!" gue nindihin badan Luhan sambil ngintip keluar biar gue ngeliat siapa yang di balik celah itu, abisnya kalo ga kayak gini gue ga bisa liat dengan jelas.

Luhan? Biarin ae dia suruh menanggung berat gue, siapa suruh nyeret ke lemari.

"Mereka bukan pengikut, tapi teman-temanku hyung."

Deg

O_O

Itukan Suho hyung?!

Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, rambut coklat gelap dan memakai setelan jas berwarna coklat.

Ko mukanya familiar banget dah. Think Kyungsoo think! Lu pernah liat dia dimana?!

Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi besar disana lalu menatap Suho dengan dingin. "Aku tidak peduli kau memanggil mereka apa, jika kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengundang mereka kesini lebih baik kau coba untuk mempelajari bisnis keluarga" ujarnya, Suho menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya pada sebuah kotak yang dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. "Kalau kau terus bergaul dengan orang seperti mereka kau hanya akan menyusahkan Umma dan Appa, Junmyeon."

Gue tersentak, begitupun dengan Luhan.

Apa

Orang seperti mereka?

Suho menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan "Teman-temanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan sikapku Hyung, Aku belajar banyak hal dari mereka. Dan soal bisnis keluarga hyung tidak usah khawatir karena aku masih melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul University agar bisa mengurus saham Ayah dengan baik." Jawab Suho mencoba untuk tenang, tapi sepertinya jawaban itu masih belum cukup untuk namja di depannya.

"Hahaha" tawanya menggelegar di seluruh ruangan lalu menatap Suho. "Apa yang kau dapat dari mereka?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil hyung oleh Suho dengan nada meremehkan.

Gue menggeramkan gigi gue lalu bersiap ingin keluar dari lemari ini tapi tangan Luhan nahan gue. "Belum waktunya Soo..." ujar Luhan pelan mencoba menenangkan gue. Gue ga tahan lagi rasanya pengen ngelempar orang itu ke kolam sebelah biar di makan paus di album Sing For You, dia pikir dia siape berani ngomong gitu grrr.

"Keputusanmu menjadi seorang artis adalah pilihan yang salah, Junmyeon." Lanjutnya dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak menyadari hati seseorang yang sedang ia hancurkan. "Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan orang-orang disana. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga membawa nama baik keluarga Kim ke level bawah."

Tidak, hentikan.

Ekspresi Suho sudah benar-benar berubah, seperti diselubungi oleh kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam. "Jangan sangkut pautkan nama keluarga kita dengan mimpiku hyung, semua yang aku lakukan di depan orang-orang sekarang adalah bagian dari profesiku sebagai seorang artis. Bukankah Appa selalu berkata untuk bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kita jalani?"

Nama keluarga kita? Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya pria ini-

" _Oh, itu bukan gue. Tapi kakak pertama gue..."_

"Aku pernah melihatmu di TV dan yang kau lakukan hanya membuat orang lain tertawa dengan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Apa itu yang kau sebut profesi?" dia mendengus sambil terus mengetuk lantai pelan. "Yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah sia-sia"

Hentikan

Suho terdiam di tempatnya, tanpa bisa membalas lagi perkataan kakaknya.

"Appa tidak pernah menyetujuinya dari awal, dia hanya lelah melihatmu terus mengemis meminta persetujuan untuk menjadi seorang artis"

"Kau pikir alasan apalagi yang harus aku lontarkan saat pejabat-pejabat itu menanyakanmu, Junmyeon?"

Hentikan...

Kenapa kau diam saja Suho?

"Bahwa anak bungsu keluarga Kim yang mempunyai hampir seluruh saham di Seoul adalah sebuah kegagalan"

Tolong katakan sesuatu Suho...

' _Well, gue cuma melakukan apa yang gue bisa buat kalian'_

Brak!

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

Tangan gue bergerak dengan sendirinya membuka paksa pintu lemari lalu segera berdiri keluar dari sana, kedua namja itu menatap gue dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"...Soo? ngapain lu di sana? Dan Luhan juga...?" tanya Suho terbata-bata melihat ke gue lalu berhenti ke Luhan yang masih tiduran di lemari dengan posisi awkward. "H-hai hyung..you look great" ujar Luhan sambil nyengir rusa dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ga gatel.

Kakak Suho hanya menatap kami dengan datar lalu kembali melihat Suho. "Apa yang kukatakan? Mereka hanya memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu. Berduaan di lemari sekecil itu sungguh tak bermoral"

Cukup! Gue udah muak!

Gue ngehampirin mereka berdua lalu berdiri di antara mereka, tepatnya di depan Suho.

PLAK

Permukaan tangan gue mengenai pipi kakak Suho yang putih mulus kayak pantat bayi dan menggantikannya dengan warna kemerahan ceri.

TANGAN LU KENAPA

Anjir sumveh ini tangan gue bergerak sendiri mulu dari tadi.

"Suho bukanlah sebuah kegagalan..." ucap gue sambil menatap matanya dengan tajam. "Suho adalah leader EXO yang mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar. Apa yang dia capai hingga saat ini adalah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, bukan semata-mata untuk mempermalukan dirinya." Gue tersenyum ke Suho yang menatap gue dengan shock."Justru yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat orang lain tersenyum, tertawa, merasa bahagia. Dicintai dan mencintai EXO-L. Bekerja keras untuk membuat orang lain merasa berharga dirinya telah ada di lingkaran hidup kami, itulah kami sebagai member EXO"

Edan speech gue.

Gue menggengam tangan Suho dari belakang. "Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mempunyai niatan untuk menelantarkan tugasnya di keluarga Kim." Ingatan gue menerawang ke kejadian kemarin sore dimana Suho selalu belajar setelah konser kami sambil melihat foto keluarganya, gue tersenyum. Ini jadi lucu kalo gue pikir-pikir lagi.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat lu harus terima kalo tempat Suho bukan disini, tapi di tempat lain"

Yup. Gue yakin 100%. Gue tersenyum mantap ke arah kakak Suho yang sedang menatap gue sama shocknya dengan Suho.

Kakak Suho menggertakan giginya lalu menatap gue nanar. "Kau jangan seenaknya! Jangan berbicara seolah kau tau semuanya tentang keluarga kami-"

"Biarkan..." Suho memotong perkataan hyungnya dengan pelan lalu beralih menatapnya. "...Biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri, Minho hyung..." Ujar Suho tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kemudian dia menarik tangan gue keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ayo pergi Luhan"

Lidah gue serasa kelu mendengarkan semua perkataan Suho di saat dia dengan segera membawa gue pergi secepat mungkin.

Gue ga pernah menyangka kalo Suho punya beban sebesar ini.

Dia selalu memikirkan anak-anak exo, tapi selama ini ternyata banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya.

Luhan yang selama ini diam saja langsung berdiri dari posisinya lalu mengikuti kami dari belakang, dia berhenti sejenak di depan kakak Suho. "Jangan sakiti leader kami" Luhan berkata sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Minho di ruangan itu.

"..."

Beberapa menit setelah mereka pergi Minho akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi disana sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. "Apa yang anak itu pikirkan..." Sekarang Minho benar-benar sendirian disana, sepi tanpa adanya suara sedikitpun. Dia menatap kotak biru yang tergeletak di lantai.

Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan itu hingga dia menyadari satu hal. "Dio? Suho?" matanya menatap ke lorong yang gelap gulita dan tidak dapat menemukan satu orang pun disana.

"KALIAN KEMANA WOYY"

.

.

.

Author's pov

"Hosh...hosh...hosh"

Dio tidak pernah sadar sudah berapa jauh mereka berlari hingga akhirnya langkah Suho membawanya ke taman lili yang sejak awal dia lewati. Dio yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal itu menatap punggung leader yang masih ada di depannya.

"Hyung..." Suho berbalik menghadapnya, dan disana Dio masih melihat nada kesedihan. "Maaf tadi gue nampar kakak lo, abisnya dia nyebelin." Dio mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya. "Masa dia ga tau sih kalo-"

Grep.

Kata yang ingin keluar dari mulut Dio tidak pernah keluar dan badannya membeku saat tiba-tiba Suho memeluknya.

"Maaf lu sama Luhan harus ngeliat kejadian itu..."

Suho berucap sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. "Hubungan gue sama kakak gue berubah sejak gue jadi trainee di SM, gue ga tau apa yang terjadi..."

"Dari dulu Minho hyung adalah kebanggaan Oppa dan Eomma, berbeda dengan gue yang lebih memilih buat jadi artis dibanding dia yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Dulu dia membimbing gue buat jadi apa yang gue mau tanpa peduli omongan orang. Tapi sekarang dia yang membalikan punggungnya dan pergi"

Dio terdiam mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Suho dan mencerna semua kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Rasanya aneh kalo tiba-tiba kakaknya berubah seperti itu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, apalagi Dio mempunyai perasaan kalau itu bukan tujuan awal kakaknya.

Entahlah.

Bisnis keluarga yah?

Dio merasa sangat buruk karena tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentang Suho.

Dio yakin bahwa Suho selalu mengedepankan anak-anak exo dibanding dirinya, tapi kenyataannya dialah yang tertinggal di belakang dan sedang mencoba berdiri sendirian.

"Gue pengen Minho hyung nerima gue apa adanya"

Dio membulatkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan Suho terisak kecil di antara bajunya.

"Gue pengen main basket lagi sama dia seperti dulu"

Dia selalu membawa semua bebannya sendirian.

"Hyung..." Kali ini Dio yakin bahwa otak dan hatinya tidak berfungsi secara waras lagi, Dio membalas pelukan Suho lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela kemeja Suho.

" _No matter whats happen, you will always be our ace"_

Dio tersenyum di balik punggung Suho.

"Hyung adalah ace kami. Jangan ngebawa beban hyung sendirian, hyung masih punya kita yang ada di belakang hyung, yang akan menompang hyung di saat hyung jatuh. Karena ace bukan cuma ngebawa kemenangan buat timnya, tapi juga mendapat dorongan dari membernya."

Suho merasakan ada perasaan lega yang membanjiri hatinya lalu tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat, Suho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap namja mungil di depannya.

"Gue yakin ada Minho punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia berubah, ayo kita cari tahu bersama" Ujar Dio pelan, yakin kalau sebenarnya Minho adalah orang baik.

Dan disana Dio sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

Nafas Suho tercekat, ini pertama kalinya Suho melihat Dio dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Tangan Suho bergerak untuk menangkup pipi Chubby Dio dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Suho tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya untuk berbuat demikian

Karena sedetik kemudian dia tidak bisa merasakan nafasnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chu~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Dio dont know what to do.

He cant think

He cant think at all

Not when Suho's lips tastes like lily.

Even if author ge gatau rasa bunga lili gimana

Yang penting mah menurut Dio ngenah we (ngenah=enak)

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukuuuup lamaa.

Cukup lama untuk membuat hati seorang anak manusia tergores di balik pohon taman itu.

Yah tanpa Suho dan Dio sadari ada namja yang melihat dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari tadi, dia memegang bagian dadanya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Tidak berdarah, tapi kenapa terasa sakit..." bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

"Haaaa home sweet home~" ujar Chanyeol pas ngebuka pintu gerbang dorm mereka. "Dorm Yeol dorm" koreksi Baekhyun dari belakang. Duo Chanbaek itu emang saling melengkapi yah sampe-sampe orang yang mereka suka aja sama.

"Soo mau gue bantu?" tanya Suho ketika ngeliat Dio ngebawa kardus yang isinya susu dari peternakan Suho. Dio yang kaget sama kehadiran Suho jadi salting "Eh..eh gausah hyung, gue bisa sendiri tehehe..." yaiyalah gimana ga salting wong abis cipokan di taman tadi.

"Kenapa sih kita cuma sebentar di rumah Suho hyung? Tao kan masih pengen ngeborong Gucci" Tao menggerutu di belakang SuSoo sambil bawa-bawa barang belanjaannya yang bisa kita tebak isinya tas-sama sepatu Gucci yang abis dia colong dari rumah Suho.

"Kalo ga pulang cepet bisa-bisa Suho bangkrut tau" Kris nimpalin dari belakang, kalo dia lagi bawa tas isi daging kambing pemberian pacar Mang Mus. "Buset dah Mang Mus pacarnya siapa sih? Ngasih kita daging udah kayak lagi ada yang sunatan aja" Chen nyerocos disebelah Kris, maklum dia ga suka daging kambing bro.

Ga tega katanya serasa makan embe kesukaannya di shaun the sheep.

Suho cuma ketawa ngeliat tingkah anak exo yang macem-macem kayak gado-gado.

Kali ini tertawa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Guys..." semua anggota EXO sedang menunggu Luhan membuka pintu dorm saat dia seketika menjadi ragu. "Ko gue ngerasa ada aura mistis dari sini yah?" Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Gue punya perasaan buruk tentang ini, mungkin seharusnya kita gausah pulang-"

"Ah lama lu hyung" Kai mendorong Luhan ke samping lalu mengambil kuncinya dari tangan Luhan. "Betis gue udah lebih seksi dari ronaldo nih gara-gara jalan terus di istana Suho hyung, ntar kalo gue jadi lebih terkenal dari ronaldo kan kasian doi" lah bang-_-

Ckrek~

"KASUR I MISS YU SO-...mu...much..." Kai keselek sama ludahnya sendiri dan menatap horror pemandangan di ruang tamu mereka.

Ini lebih mistis daripada dunia lain men.

Duduklah di siangsananya seorang pria dengan sayap devilnya.

"Kyu..kyuhyun hyung ngapain disini?" Luhan yang dateng dari belakang Kai langsung nepok jidat Kai seolah dia adalah seekor nyamuk sampe dia bungkem di lantai. "H..hai Kyu! Kita cuma abis jalan-jalan bentar di sekitar sini, iyakan Suho?!" Luhan nyerocos ga nyante takut si epil ngambek gara-gara ga diajak main ke Gangnam Street.

Atuh kalo ngajak si Kyupil ntar mereka disuruh beliin game baru.

"Tenang Han, gue udah ijin ko ke Kyuhyun sebelum kita pergi tadi" Suho dengan santai menaruh beberapa botol susu dari kardus tadi dan nempatin di depan meja. "Mau Kyu? Itu langsung dari sapinya"

Pletak!

Bukannya berterima kasih atau apa Kyuhyun malah memukul kepala Suho dan Luhan secara bergantian pake PSP.

Ke Kai kagak soalnya udah tepar duluan sama tepokan Luhan.

Udah mah olap di jalan, sengsara di rumah Suho dan di siksa di dorm sendiri lagi.

Sabar yah bangKai.

#1000KoinuntukBangKai

"Panggil gue hyung! Dasar ga sopan" Kyuhyun mendengus lalu melirik seorang gadis kecil di sebelahnya. "Ne, Yeri jangan ikuti perlakuan tidak sopan dari oppa-oppa disini yah?" Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Oh si Kyuhyun bawa cewe toh.

Bawa cewe...

HA BAWA CEWE KE DORM EXO?!

"Hyung kenapa bawa cewe ke dorm kita?! Kalo ada yang liat gimana?!" Baekhyun nunjuk cewe itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun bergantian dengan tatapan seorang Ayah yang memergoki anaknya menghamili seorang gadis. "Lu udah putus sama si-"

Pletak!

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang dapet bogem mentah gratis dari Kyupil.

"Dia keponakan gue bege!" Kyuhyun narik kembali PSP yang dia pake sebagai boomerang buat mukul Baekhyun "Namanya Kim Yerim, dia adalah trainee di SM Rookies"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke semua namja di ruangan itu lalu menunduk sopan. "Kim Yerim imnida, panggil saja Yeri hehe"

"Hooo keponakan si epil yah? Ko beda banget? Kamu manis kalo si Kyuhyun sih..."

Hiatz!

Chanyeol berhasil menghindari PSP yang hampir saja mengenai jidat vangsatnya, maklumlah itu asetnya vroh harus dilindungi.

Pletak!

Tapi sayangnya pemirsah! PSP itu balik terbang ke arah dirinya dan mendarat mulus di kepala belakang Chanyeol sampe dia tersungkur ke lantai bersama bangKai dengan jidatnya duluan yang mendarat.

Pantes we makin lebar.

Sekarang kalian tau gimana cara Chanyeol makin me-vangsatkan jidatnya (?)

"EHEM! Gue harap Chanyeol orang terakhir yang ngerasain boomerang gue hari ini" Kyuhyun merapikan jasnya lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi serius. "Ada hal penting yang ingin gue bicarain ke kalian semua."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, anak-anak exo langsung duduk di ruangan itu dan memasang kuda-kuda kalo Kyuyun tiba-tiba akan berubah jadi hulk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun duduk di sofa paling pojok sambil minum susu dengan santai. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melihat Yeri lalu mengangguk. "Gue mau minta bantuan kalian soal Yeri.. tidak, untuk masa depan SM juga." Hening menyelimuti seluruh ruang tamu ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ada apa dengan SM?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tasnya lalu menaruhnya di meja. "Yeri bersekolah di SMA Art and Literature School di daerah Seoul, seperti yang dikatakan di kertas ini bahwa SM bekerja sama dengan sekolah tersebut dan selalu memberikan kesempatan kepada beberapa siswi berprestasi disana untuk dijadikan Trainee SM tanpa audisi ulang lagi"

Kyuhyun membuka tumpukan kertas itu sampai dia berhenti oleh satu kertas yang berisi foto-foto seorang yeoja. "Sudah ada 5 nama yang terplih, salah satunya dalah Yeri. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai 3 gadis itu tanpa alasan yang jelas mengundurkan diri.."

"Mereka jadi berubah pikiran gitu hyung?" Lay bertanya sambil mengacungkan tangannya seperti anak TK yang selalu penasaran. "Mungkin, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang wajar Lay. Biasanya siswi yang mendaftar beasiswa ke SM adalah orang-orang yang siap berlatih di bawah naungan Entertaiment kita, mereka menolak beasiswanya seminggu sebelum mereka diangkat jadi trainee resmi."

Yeri mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar. "Dan para unnie yang membatalkan beasiswa tersebut tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh luka-luka yang mengerikan. Mereka seperti ketakutan sekarang lalu jarang muncul lagi di sekolah..." Yeri menguatkan tangannya pada rok yang dia pakai.

Gadis itu sangat mengingatkan Kris pada Bomi, Kris mengelus lembut kepala Yeri yang ada disebelahnya. "Jadi mereka seperti mendapatkan Bully-an karena terpilih menjadi trainee SM?"

"Gue juga berpikir kayak gitu, karena biasanya akan diadakan audisi terbuka buat semua siswi di sekolah itu jika ada calon trainee yang mengundurkan diri." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa di belakangnya, lalu menatap satu persatu member exo. "Yang gue takutin jika pelaku yang membully mereka terpilih dan benar-benar jadi trainee di SM, gue rasa dia ga akan segan-segan menyingkirkan trainee lain dengan cara apapun." Mata Kyuhyun melirik Yeri yang masih tertunduk.

"Dia akan membahayakan semua orang yang ada di SM Entertaiment untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Ucap Sehun seketika, mendapati semua pasang mata melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghentikannya?" sekarang Kai bertanya dengan nada serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga saat anak-anaknya berhasil mendapat arah dari pembicaraannya. "Permintaan gue ga besar ko, gue cuma mau minta bantuan kalian..." Matanya tertuju khusus ke satu orang yang ada disana dan menyeringai. "Buat menyusup ke sekolah Yeri untuk mengawasi jalannya audisi sekaligus menyelidiki siapa pelaku di balik semua ini."

Mereke semua cengo dan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar sampe ada laler yang masuk.

"Woa woa woa hold on' hyung" Xiumin mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara setelah keselek sayap dari laler yang nemplok dimulutnya. "Apa nama sekolahnya tadi? SMA Art and Literature School? Bukannya itu sekolah khusus yeoja?"

' _Plis bukan plis bukan..."_ doa Xiumin dalam hatinya, semoga aja pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan tadi salah, jika tidak-

"Yes, indeed. Sekolah sekaligus asrama khusus untuk yeoja." Crap.

"Jadi gue pengen dua orang dari kalian untuk menyamar menjadi murid yeoja disana."

Kyuhyun berucap tenang, sangat tenang. Sambil meminum susu yang ada di hadapannya.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crab.

Mr. Crab.

Spongebob.

DOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEAAA?

Kamera di zoom 8 kali ke muka para bocah Eksoh.

Ada suara petir yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar macem mantan.

"APAA?"

"LU WARAS HYUNG?!

"ANJRIT JANGAN GUA"

"SUARA APAAN TADI"

"SETDAH SIAPA YANG NYALAIN TIPI!"

Chen matiin tipi yang ada di sebelahnya, oh ternyata suara petir itu dari tipi yang dipijit ama Chen toh. "Hehe sorry guys abisnya biar nambah suasana, coba gue ulangin yah" Chen berdehem lalu memegang tenggorokannya menghayati peran yang akan dia mainkan. "APA LO KATA HYUNG?! JANGAN AMP-"

Pletak!

"Akting lo jelek" Kyuhyun memukul rahang Chen dengan keras, sekarang pake tutup botol susu. "Gue lagi serius nih" Gerutu Kyuhyun lalu balik natap ke depan. "Soooo, siapa yang beruntung?"

' _Yang sial keleus'_ semua anggota exo berucap secara bersamaan

Mereka semua terdiam, berpikir keras lagi.

"Kalo jadi cewe kita butuh orang yang postur tubuhnya kecil..." Ujar Kris pelan, menyelamatkan martabatnya sebagai pria sejati.

Oke kalo gitu Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Kai dan Sehun keluar dari daftar.

Suho menelan ludahnya susah payah dan mulai berkeringat dingin, dia gamau jadi cewe hanya karena tingginya tjoy! "Kita juga butuh orang yang bisa menyelidiki semuanya dari luar sekolah kan?"

Orang yang pinter dapet info-info gitu pastilah yang punya koneksi dimana-mana, so pasti Suholang kaya, Chen dan Lay keluar dari kategori pendek dan masuk ke kategori 'tukang stalk'.

Yang tersisa hanya Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Dio.

' _Kena lagi lo hahaha'_ Kyuhyun tertawa epil dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"Pokoknya gue ga mau!" Dio yang udah peka sama sinyal Kyuhyun berdiri dan nunjuk ke arah manajer tercinta mereka. "Lu ga puas apa ngasih gue penderitaan yang dulu dan sekarang mau nambah lagi?!" kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Dio dalam satu kali nafas.

Kyuhyun cuma tersenyum angelic dan memasang ekspresi watados. "Eh penderitaan apa Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau malah jadi lebih bahagia?" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada riang.

"Ba..bahagia apaan! Gue kan..." Dio ngelirik Suho yang baru beberapa jam nyium dia lalu ingatannya melayang lagi dikejadian taman lily, Dio menjadi bungkam kemudian kembali duduk dengan wajah yang merah sempurna.

Semua orang ngeliat Dio yang mukanya bersemu sambil duduk dengan pose imut.

"Hooooo..."

Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain dan mulai bisik-bisik tetangga.

Tao: "Kalo Xiumin hyung yang jadi cewe kayaknya ga mungkin deh, dia kan punya kekuatan kuli ntar yang lain malah curiga"

Kris: "Baekhyun atau Luhan? Lebih cantik Luhan sih walau ngebayangin dia pake rok aja gue udah pen muntah"

Luhan: "Hey! Gue denger itu tiang! Seenggaknya gue ga tonggos weee!" Luhan mengulurkan lidahnya ke Kris.

Baekhyun: "Idih sorry yah malez banget gue jadi cewe, masih cantikan gue sih daripada kebanyakan cewe juga"

Semua orang sweat drop ngedenger Baekhyun yang udah macem cewe-cewe gaulz tukang gosip sekolah.

Kai: "Kalo Baekhyun hyung yang jadi cewe bisa-bisa dia yang bikin onar di sekolah"

Baekhyun: "He! Item daki enak aja lo! Belum pernah dicegat pulang sekolah ha?!" Tuhkan Baekhyun udah menghayati perannya.

Dio: "WOYY KENAPA GA ADA YANG BELAIN GUAA"

Mereka semua menunda rapat akbar 'Menyelamatkan harga diri seorang namja' lalu berbalik menghadap sumber suara itu.

"Dio punya bahu yang sempit kayak cewe" Lay memperhatikan Dio dengan teliti. "Punya lu juga ga lebar-lebar amat hyung!" sanggah Dio.

Chen memperhatikan Dio dari atas sampai bawah. "Not to mention, postur tubuh yang mungil."

"Tinggi lu juga sama kali ma gue elah" Sungut Dio jengkel.

Sepasang tangan putih itu memegang dagu Dio dan menelaah mukanya seksama. "Wajah lu juga manis Soo," lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Dio. "Gue ga keberatan jadi cewe kalo bisa liat lu pake rok terus." Luhan menyeringai.

Muka Dio memanas mendengar perkataan Luhan.

' _Mampus gue..."_

"Sehun lu setuju ga?" Luhan bertanya ke Sehun yang dari tadi cuma mainin hpnya seolah ga peduli.

' _Sehun plis lu harapan gue satu-satunya...'_

"Hm karena gue ga mau jadi cewe, gue setuju aja"

Dasar maknae pengkhianat!

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya di udara mendapat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Kalo begitu sudah diputuskan yang akan menyamar menjadi yeoja adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo!" dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang kelewat bahagia.

"Asik bisa liat Dio pake rok~" Seme-seme disana bersorak sorai dengan kemenangan dan bonus dari hasil rapat mereka.

Yaitu ngeliat Dio dandan jadi cewe.

"KALIAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA!"

 _._

.

.

.

TBC

PLIZ DONT KILL MEH

Udah berapa bulan yah ga apdet *bersihin sarang laba-laba di ff* ila lagi ga ada inspirasi ;;;; maybe writer block? well walaupun Masih jauh dari kata itu kayaknya krn ila msh keitung newbie ._. dan ketahuilah chinguss bahwa aku ga akan ngepost fanfic dgn perasaan setengah hati ngebuatnya ;'3 /curhat/ makanya untuk cerita ini aku rombak lagi dan lagi biar sejalan sama hati aku /EAK (sebenernya udah jadi dari dlu). So thats why Ila harap kalian menikmati chapter ini dan msh trus nunggu kelanjutannya, im really appreciate all of your support really. Oiya dan chapie selanjutnya, sebenernya saat ila pertama kali bikin ff ini yg pertama muncul adalah adegan saat Hunsoo nyamar jd cwe lol. So bisa dibilang beberapa chapter slanjutnya adalah klimaks dan persaingan antar member makin ketat x)

Ah dan soal masalah Suho akan dituntas lebih tajam di chapter2 selanjutnya ~ yg jadi kakaknya minho shinee lho wkwk

Also dont hesitate to pm me i really love to talk with u guys :D

Cuap-cuap author -w-

Sofia Magdalena: boleeh2 tunggu bagian kaisoo yah

EkaOkta3424: haha dio bukan anak pramuka jd ga peka sama kode XD pertanyaan chingu terjawab disini ;3 sehun blm ko ~

Song Soo Ri: huhu blm bisa janji fast update gomen TwT

.1: hoho thxie xD

Flory Khonifa Farez: yaay hiphip hura2 (?)

Kaisoomin: hope u like this one ;) samaa2 xD

Kyungsooyghilang: ngakak nama usernamenya :'D hunsoo ntar lagi muncul wkwkwk bomi Cuma sepupunya kris kooo.. ini udh update xD

Hyunyoung: makasiie udh nunggu TwT dia ultimate uke sih jd kmna aja jadi wkwk hope u like this one ;)

kyung1225: ini udah update xD

UchihaNarufah: waah sama sebenrnya aku jga penasaran ma si hunsoo XD wkwk smoga suka XD

Pooarie3: lolz ilaemg ngejadiin luhan mesum disini wkwkwk XD punya donkz apasih yg ga suholang kaya punya :v

taeyeon sister: sekarang msh lumutan ga? :'3 wkwk gomen ne lama apdet T_T smoga yg ini sukaa yah even tho beda sama yg sbelumnya :'v

ucok part 2: Lol ucoook XD ttp pantengin buat kaisoo yah! XD

KyungiePororo: hahaha thank youu i take it as compliment XD blm bisa janji fast apdet gomen ToT tp aku janji bkl slesain ampe beres ko ni epep (semoga) :'D

Kyungsoo Cutie 12: hahahaa ayo cari susu Dio bareng (?!) /ditimpuk/

Mamik: Lol abisnya klo pisuhannya doggy asa kasar teuing XD OIYAA HAHAHA malu bgt deh eike salah nulis distracing wkwk nanti aku benerin klo inge/ditimpuk/ udh lanjottt hope u laik itt XD

Hayati Pens nya Eksoh: usernamenya aku sukaa wawakakak huaa im glad you like it XD hahaa chapter ini udah panjang blm? Smoga puas bacanya XD polos sama oon emg beda tipis qo :'3 yoshh pantengin trus yaah utk chapie gila slanjutnya ya :v

SHL7810: me too love kyungso milky milky :3 hope u like this one :v

cendol goreng: krisoo bagaikan pasangan om2 sama anak di bawah umur (?)

Guest: aku jga ga sabar wkwk pantengin trus hunsoo yah!

Kaisooyy: sudaah hope u laik it :v

Regichann: gomawo ^^ hope u laik dis wan ;v

Tlms: sbenernya ila jga pengen ada di posisi dio /kabur/ ayoo tebak dio bkl suka ke siapa :v

MaoMafu31: udah lanjut ini :3 wkwk pantengin truss yaah mereka ntar lagi nongol ko XD

Kajegaje: bangkai msh hrs sabar nunggu jatahnya(?) wkwk gomaawo ^^ hope u like dis wan

Guest: HUNSO SHIPPER MERAPAT! Tunggu hunsoo tampl yah XD

Nameless: disini baeksoo nyempil dikit tuh x'D

Song Soo Ri: huhuu aku jga tiap hari menanyakan hal itu kpd diri sendiri T_T gowamo udh nunggu x'D hope u like disss wan x'3

ichikawa haru: udah lanjuttt, hope u like it :3

kkoch11: disini ada hunsoo momenn kan x'D wkwk sabar yah si cadelnya nyebelin sih ;3

Yoshh beress~ selamat malming all ^^

Give me what you thought in the review section jutheyo :3


End file.
